N'importe qui
by Cystenin A
Summary: Il était une fois, un charmant quartier résidentiel en Caroline du Nord dans lequel emménagent un nouveau couple accompagné par leur frère et beau-frère. Tout allait bien se passer. Surtout s'ils trouvaient rapidement qui était le sorcier caché au milieu de ce quartier si paisible.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour, dans l'indifférence presque générale, je me plais pourtant toujours à écrire l'histoire de Li. Voici donc une suite à son histoire._  
_Pour ceux que ça intéresse, il y a déjà eu quatre chapitres publiés. Dans l'ordre : Rencontre, Tom Pouce, Car tu es poussière et Pause._  
_J'espère que cette suite vous plairai même si, je pense, qu'elle vous paraitra avoir quelques longueurs..._  
_Bref, bonne lecture !_

Début saison 4 – Dunn, Caroline du Nord, dans un quartier résidentiel

Le camion de déménagement fit marche arrière dans l'allée de la maison. Si personne ne l'avait vu arriver, le bip de recul s'était chargé de prévenir le quartier qu'une nouvelle famille emménageait. Près de la porte d'entrée, une femme croisait les bras en regardant les déménageurs faire leur travail. Son pied martelait sourdement le sol, marquant son impatience, et elle se rongeait les ongles. Le conducteur finit sa manœuvre et coupa le moteur. Les trois déménageurs descendirent du camion et commencèrent à vider le chargement. Un homme sortit de la maison et s'approcha de la femme. Il posa une main sur sa hanche et lui sourit.  
― Tu viens m'aider à déballer les cartons... Kelly chérie ?  
La femme ne se tourna même pas vers lui. Elle lançait des regards stressés aux maisons alentour. L'homme, sans perdre son sourire, se pencha sur son oreille afin de lui glisser quelques mots.  
― Nous sommes censé être heureux d'emménager, souris donc un peu.  
La jeune femme donna un coup de coude discret mais ferme dans l'estomac de l'homme qui accusa le coup. Elle fit un pas de côté pour s'éloigner de lui.  
― Je n'aime pas votre plan, Dean, dit-elle tout bas. Je ne l'aime pas du tout ! Et pour ta gouverne, je suis censée être une femme qui change de ville avec son mari et son beau-frère, qui doit se charger de toute la logistique du déménagement et qui vient de passer près de vingt heures dans une voiture. Donc, non, je ne suis pas obligée de sourire.  
Elle allait rentrer dans la maison mais revint sur ses pas pour se pencher à son tour à l'oreille de Dean. Malgré la quinzaine de centimètres qui marquaient leur différence de taille, elle réussit à prendre un ton menaçant tout à fait convainquant.  
― Oh, et je réitère au cas où tu n'aurais pas compris : si tu me touches encore, on pourra t'appeler Deanna.  
Elle rentra dans la maison, laissant l'homme dont les yeux brillaient encore de larmes de douleur retenue.  
― La femme parfaite...

En fin d'après-midi, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre. Dean et Sam étaient dans le salon, sirotant une bière et attendant justement que le premier contact veuille bien venir à eux. Grâce aux déménageurs, du moins aux trois chasseurs qui s'étaient fait passer pour des déménageurs, ils avaient réussi à vider le camion de déménagement en moins de deux heures et à ranger tout ce qu'ils avaient apporté dans l'heure qui avait suivie. Ça aurait pu être un record mais au vu du contenu des cartons, il s'agissait plutôt d'un timing tout à faire raisonnable. En effet, pour la plupart, les cartons avaient été remplis de cailloux ou de mousse et servaient surtout à simuler l'emménagement d'un ménage. La maison étant déjà meublée, ils s'étaient contenté d'ajouter quelques touches personnelles afin de donner le change. Une fois le peu de cartons cachés ou rangés, Li avait eu le temps de cuisiner quelques cookies. Lorsque Sam et Dean étaient venus baver devant, elle les avait envoyé promener en leur faisant comprendre que les gâteaux n'étaient pas pour eux. Pour l'heure, ils cuisaient doucement dans le four pendant que la cuisinière se reposait dans sa nouvelle chambre. Au bruit de la sonnette, Dean se leva d'un bond.  
― Pas trop tôt, grommela-t-il.  
Il alla ouvrir la porte.  
― Bonjour, dit gaiement une voix derrière un plat à tarte couvert d'un torchon immaculé.  
Dean se pencha légèrement afin de voir la propriétaire de la voix et lui sourit.  
― Bonjour, répondit-il.  
― Bienvenue dans le quartier, dit la voix, tendant toujours son plat à tarte.  
Le jeune homme hésita un instant mais finit par prendre le plat qu'on lui tendait. Derrière la tarte, il découvrit une femme, la quarantaine, rousse, les yeux noirs éclairés par les rides de joie.  
― C'est très gentil, merci beaucoup, lui répondit Dean.  
Un sourire énorme vint justifier les quelques rides autour des yeux de la femme.  
― Je m'appelle Sarah Laslett, dit-elle en tendant la main. Mon mari et moi sommes vos voisins. Pas directs, bien sûr, nous sommes deux maisons plus loin, mais voisins tout de même. De toute manière, tous les gens habitant dans cette impasse sont nos voisins et nos plus chers amis.  
Le sourire et la bonne humeur semblaient lui coller comme une seconde peau. Dean lui serra la main.  
― Dean Page, se présenta-t-il.  
La femme ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en dire plus.  
― Enchantée, Dean. Ça fait plaisir de voir un nouveau visage. J'espère qu'on pourra vous compter parmi nos amis en plus de nos voisins.  
― Je l'espère aussi..., commença Dean.  
― J'ai cru comprendre que vous veniez d'Oklahoma avec votre femme. J'espère que vous vous plairez en Caroline du Nord. Je sens une excellente odeur, dites-moi. Votre dame est déjà au fourneau ?  
Dean cligna des yeux. Le débit de la femme le laissait interdit.  
― En vérité, elle se repose et...  
― Oh, je comprends, je ne voudrais pas déranger, l'interrompit Sarah. Après une route aussi longue, le déménagement et la cuisine, je comprends qu'elle soit exténuée. Je vous laisse. N'hésitez surtout pas à venir nous voir à l'occasion. Mon mari, mes fils et moi serions très heureux de faire plus ample connaissance. A bientôt.  
Elle commençait à faire demi-tour, laissant un Dean éberlué à la porte.  
― Attendez, tenta-t-il de la retenir. Vous ne voulez pas entrer un moment ? Nous avons... des bières... et des cookies si vous voulez.  
Sarah rit franchement.  
― C'est très gentil à vous mais je ne préfère pas. Je me suis déjà fait piéger une fois par des voisins qui m'ont invité à boire un verre et qui m'ont finalement enrôlé pour vider leurs cartons ! Depuis, je me suis juré de ne plus jamais entrer dans une maison dans les vingt-quatre heures qui suivent un emménagement.  
L'anecdote fit sourire Dean qui lui concéda un point.  
― Très bien, céda-t-il. Merci pour la tarte et comptez sur nous pour vous rendre visite.  
― J'y compte bien et j'en serais ravie !  
Le jeune homme referma la porte, un peu étourdi, pendant que Sam le rejoignait.  
― Tu n'es pas censé faire connaissance avec les voisins ? demanda-t-il. Tu aurais dû l'inviter à entrer.  
― Oh, je l'ai fait, assura Dean. Mais elle a décliné. Et je t'avoue que je suis soulagé.  
Sam leva un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension.  
― Il fallait insister !  
― Mec, je t'assure qu'il ne fallait pas que ce soit plus long que ça pour une première rencontre, lui confia son frère.  
Ils retournèrent au salon où les attendaient leurs bières. Dean posa le plat à tarte sur la table basse et la découvrit avec une expression de bonheur sur le visage.  
― Au moins, on a de quoi manger pour ce soir.  
Sam se réinstalla à la table à manger. Plusieurs papiers jonchaient sa surface. Dean fit un détour par la cuisine d'où il ramena un couteau.  
― Tu es sûr que Li est allée dormir ? demanda Dean.  
Sam leva les yeux, surpris.  
― C'est ce qu'elle a dit. Pourquoi ?  
― Elle n'avait pas l'air heureuse de venir ici, confia l'aîné. Je me demande seulement si elle ne va pas nous laisser en plan avant la fin de l'affaire.  
― Ce n'est pas son genre, la défendit Sam.  
― En tout cas, elle était vraiment de très mauvais poil, tout à l'heure, souligna Dean avant d'enfourner une part de tarte.  
Sam soupira. Il avait également senti les réticences de son amie mais il lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour savoir qu'ils pouvaient compter sur elle.  
― Soit un peu indulgent, Dean. La journée a été longue.  
― Et alors ? répliqua son aîné la bouche pleine. Nous aussi, on a eu une longue journée. On ne s'amuse pas pour autant à menacer les copains.  
Le cadet soupira. Il y avait régulièrement incompatibilité d'humeur entre ces deux là. C'était à se demander s'ils ne devraient pas se taper dessus une bonne fois pour toute, pour évacuer leurs différends.  
― D'un côté, je la comprends, renchérit Dean. Devoir se mêler à population va être très pénible. J'espère qu'on trouvera très vite ces sorciers.  
― J'ai entendu sonner ? marmonna une voix féminine ensommeillée.  
Li entrait dans le salon en se frottant les yeux. La jeune femme avait changé de style vestimentaire pour les besoins de leur affaire. Remisant temporairement ses vêtements amples, elle avait dû investir dans des vêtements plus usuels qui lui allaient assez bien. Assez objective à ce niveau-là, elle détestait ses nouveaux vêtements, raison pour laquelle elle avait enfilé un gilet taille XXL qui masquait son top ajusté nouvellement acquis et son jean moulant sentant encore le neuf.  
― En effet, répondit Dean. Tu as manqué ta future nouvelle meilleure amie, Lyndsey.  
Li haussa un sourcil interrogateur vers Sam pour lui demander des explications mais il ne leva pas les yeux de ses dossiers.  
― Elle s'appelle Sarah Laslett, poursuivi Dean. Elle est passée déposer une tarte de bienvenue, ses salutations et une invitation à aller la voir dès qu'on le voudra.  
La jeune femme cligna des yeux et sortit de la pièce en direction de la cuisine. Elle revint avec une bière bien fraîche et attrapa un dossier sur la table chargée que supervisait Sam. Une fois assise sur le canapé, elle ouvrit sa bière et rejeta la tête en arrière. Les yeux fermés, elle soupira.  
― Plus jamais, je déménage, soupira-t-elle. C'est crevant.  
― Tu as dormi ? s'enquit Sam.  
― Un peu. Je crois que mon corps est fait pour ça : dormir. Tu crois qu'on peut hiberner dix mois par an ? demanda-t-elle à Dean.  
Il fit la moue avant de lui répondre.  
― Ajoute encore deux mois et on peut appeler ça le coma... ou la mort.  
Li lui jeta un coup d'œil sceptique.  
― Plutôt cynique comme pensée, se moqua-t-elle. Allonge-toi donc sur le fauteuil et dis-nous tout. On va psychanalyser tout ça.  
Sam sentit un sourire lui échapper. Son amie avait recouvré sa bonne humeur et la partageait. Heureusement, car les jours à venir auraient pu être difficiles si elle n'avait pas été dans de bonnes dispositions.  
― Bon ! s'exclama Li après avoir bu une gorgée de bière. Voyons voir ce qu'on a sur elle.  
Le dossier qu'elle tenait atterrit sur la table basse où elle l'ouvrit, découvrant des photos et les curriculum vitae associés.  
― Sarah Lisa Green a épousé Peter Laslett en 1993. Son premier enfant, Duncan, est né en 1995. Le second en 1999. Ils ont emménagé ici lors de la création du lotissement en 2000, il y a dix ans. Elle travaille à mi-temps dans une boutique de prêt à porter. Son mari est un avocat assez bien réputé à Dunn. Son fils aîné vient d'entrer au lycée tandis que le cadet, qui a un an d'avance, est passé en secondaire l'année dernière.  
Li regarda les photos du dossier et soupira.  
― Parfaitement ennuyeux, commenta-t-elle en levant les yeux sur Dean. Elle t'a paru comment ?  
Il fit les gros yeux avant de répondre.  
― Je ne l'aurais pas qualifiée d'ennuyeuse. Elle avait l'air très heureuse d'avoir de nouveaux voisins et était pressée de faire ta connaissance.  
― Elle avait l'air d'être une sorcière ? demanda-t-elle avec une note d'espoir dans la voix.  
― Hum... hésita le chasseur.  
― Laisse tomber, soupira-t-elle. Il serait utopique d'espérer que les coupables viennent frapper à notre porte en annonçant qu'ils sont sorciers et qu'ils viennent de tuer deux personnes.  
Dean leva le regard vers le plafond, rêveur.  
― Ce serait cool, soupira-t-il.  
Li s'approcha de Sam, toujours penché sur ses dossiers.  
― Quel est le lien entre les deux morts et cette Sarah ? lui demanda-t-elle.  
Sam fouilla dans ses papiers avant de répondre.  
― Nyla Burke était la sœur de Lucas Burke qui vit à deux maisons de là avec son ami et leur fils. Ils sont voisins directs des Laslett. Et... Adrian Park habitait au bout de l'impasse et vivait avec sa femme et ses deux fils. Mis à part le quartier, ces deux décès n'ont pas grand-chose en commun.  
― Le quartier, le fait qu'ils soient tous amis. Sans compter les sacs de sortilège retrouvés près d'eux, releva Dean depuis le canapé.  
Li attrapa les deux sacs en question qui trainaient sur la table basse et grimaça.  
― Mouais... bien sûr. Et les amis de Bobby n'ont vraiment rien trouvé d'autre ?  
― Rien du tout, répondit Sam.  
― Ils ont interrogé tout le monde ?  
― Tous les amis, toutes les familles, tous les voisins, toutes les connaissances. Ils ont enquêté sur tout le monde. C'est bien pour ça qu'ils ne peuvent pas investiguer plus : tout le monde les connaît et pense qu'ils sont du FBI. Malheureusement, ils n'ont rien obtenu de plus que ces deux sacs.  
Li soupira en regardant les dossiers éparpillés sur la table.  
― Franchement, j'aime pas ce plan, dit-elle. Pourquoi on ne va pas tout simplement fouiller chez ces gens ?  
― Parce que les amis de Bobby l'ont déjà fait et qu'ils n'ont rien trouvé, répondit Sam.  
― Et parce que les sorciers craignent, ponctua Dean.  
― Dean ! s'offusqua son frère.  
― Ben quoi ? s'étonna ce dernier.  
Sam pointa discrètement Li du doigt et fit les gros yeux à son frère. La sorcière leva les yeux du dossier qu'elle étudiait et remarqua le manège de ses amis.  
― Non, mais il a raison, Sam. Les sorciers sont des pourritures, dit-elle calmement.  
Un bip se fit entendre de la cuisine.  
― Ah oui, c'est vrai ! s'exclama joyeusement Li en se précipitant vers la cuisine.  
Les frères échangèrent un regard étonné. Leur amie avait tellement peu d'indulgence à l'égard des sorciers qu'ils venaient parfois à se demander si elle en était vraiment une.  
― Toujours aussi bizarre, ponctua Dean en retournant à sa part de tarte.

Le soir même, ils étaient tous les trois attablés autour du repas qu'avait préparé Li. Elle ne cuisinait pas souvent car son mode de vie ne lui en donnait pas l'occasion mais elle aimait beaucoup ça et se débrouillait assez bien. Le regard étonné que leur lança ses deux amis en découvrant la table la récompensa de ses efforts.  
― Asseyez-vous, les garçons, les pressa-t-elle. Et mangez vite tant que c'est chaud.  
Ils obéirent sans faire de commentaire. Leur silence fut d'ailleurs assez long pour que la jeune femme commence à s'inquiéter. Ils ne levaient pas les yeux de leurs assiettes et mangeaient sans lever le nez. Entre deux bouchées, Li les examina plus en détail. Elle ne voyait que deux explications à leur attitude. Soit c'était délicieux et ils étaient absorbés par leur plaisir gustatif soit ils mangeaient le plus vite possible pour ne pas la vexer et se débarrasser rapidement du contenu de leur assiette. Cette deuxième explication était beaucoup plus plausible. En effet, elle n'avait pas cuisiné depuis longtemps et ses habitudes alimentaires n'étaient pas les mêmes que celles de ses amis car ils avaient grandi dans des pays différents. Elle avait déjà remarqué que certains plats qui la rebutaient totalement étaient encensés par les américains. Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne fonctionnerait pas dans l'autre sens ?  
Li posa sa fourchette bruyamment, attirant les regards de ses amis.  
― La vérité, exigea-elle fermement. Vous n'aimez pas, n'est-ce pas ?  
Dean, la bouche pleine, ne pouvait pas répondre.  
― Tu plaisantes ? dit Sam en souriant. C'est vraiment très bon.  
Li fronça les sourcils, loin d'être convaincue.  
― Délicieux, finit par dire Dean après avoir avalé sa bouchée. Je peux en avoir encore ?  
Il tendit son assiette vers le plat et sourit. Li grinça des dents et prit le temps de respirer avant de répondre. Leur cinéma ne la convainquait pas.  
― Je vous préviens, dit-elle posément, vous risquez de manger régulièrement ce que je vais cuisiner ces prochains jours. Donc si vous n'aimez pas, vous avez tout intérêt à le dire. Et tout de suite, sinon la torture sera très longue pour vous et ça ne serait pas très sympathique pour moi.  
Sam en resta bouche bée une seconde avant de répondre.  
― Je ne mens pas, se défendit-il.  
Dean leva son assiette plus haut pour attirer l'attention.  
― Et moi, j'en veux plus, dit-il pour illustrer sa pensée.  
La jeune femme les regarda tour à tour. Le doute s'insinua en elle et devint une certitude : ils aimaient vraiment son plat. Une multitude de plats, de desserts, de mijotés, de gratins lui traversèrent l'esprit et elle se leva avec un grand sourire.  
― Les garçons, dit-elle en resservant Dean, vous allez adorer la cuisine française !  
― Pourvu que tu ne nous serves pas de grenouille, ça devrait bien se passer, affirma l'aîné.  
La sorcière pinça les lèvres. Cette idée lui avait traversé l'esprit mais, à l'évidence, ils n'étaient pas encore prêts. Elle haussa les épaules et retourna à son siège : elle avait beaucoup d'autres idées en réserve.  
Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé leurs assiettes, elle observa ses amis. Une question la titillait depuis un moment mais elle ne savait pas comment la formuler.  
― Est-ce que... qui a élaboré ce plan, au fait ? tenta-t-elle.  
― C'est Bobby, répondit Sam. Du moins, il a élaboré ce plan sur la requête de ses amis chasseurs.  
― Je vois, hésita la jeune femme. Mais... qui a décidé que ce serait à nous de venir ?  
Dean leva les yeux de son assiette.  
― Nous sommes les meilleurs, c'est donc plutôt logique que ce soit à nous de reprendre l'affaire.  
― Évidemment, soupira-t-elle.  
Sam remarqua l'hésitation de la jeune femme.  
― Pourquoi ? s'enquit-il.  
― Pour rien, répondit Li en écartant la question.  
Elle se leva et disparu quelques secondes dans la cuisine. Elle revint chargée de la tarte offerte par la voisine et déjà à moitié entamée.  
― En fait, si. Je ne comprends pas... dit-elle en posant le plat et en se rasseyant. Je ne comprends pas cette configuration. Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas le couple et moi, votre amie ou la sœur de l'un de vous ?  
Sam la regarda, surpris. Dean, qui allait mordre dans une part de la tarte, se figea.  
― Ça va pas ? s'exclama-t-il. Il n'est pas question que j'embrasse Sam ! Jamais pour tout l'or du monde ! Même pas pour sauver des vies !  
Li avait blêmi. Elle fixait l'aîné des chasseurs comme si elle découvrait un monstre.  
― Ben quoi ? dit-il la bouche pleine de tarte. Tu aurais préféré que ce soit Sam qui joue le mari ?  
Le regard de la jeune femme se porta sur Sam et elle déglutit péniblement. Ce dernier l'observait, les sourcils froncés. Elle baissa les yeux sur son assiette vide.  
― Je vois, souffla-t-elle.  
Elle sentait encore le regard interrogateur de Sam sur elle, aussi pesant qu'une chape de plomb.  
― J'ai oublié un truc... dit-elle en se levant pour disparaître dans la cuisine.  
Lorsque Sam la rejoignit, elle était penchée sur l'évier, fixant sans le voir le fond rempli de vaisselle sale. Elle l'entendit arriver mais ne bougea pas d'un cil. Concentrée sur sa respiration, elle essayait de la contrôler afin de ne pas céder au malaise qui la menaçait.  
― Li ? dit doucement Sam.  
― Je pourrai pas, Sam, dit-elle sourdement.  
― De quoi tu parles ?  
Une humidité inopportune envahi ses yeux pendant que son nez se bouchait de morve, syndrome caractéristique de la chochotte qui va pleurer.  
― Je pourrai pas jouer les épouses aimantes, soupira-t-elle. Je ne pense pas être crédible.  
Sam ne répondit pas de suite. Elle imaginait parfaitement ses sourcils se froncer.  
― Tu n'es pas obligée d'embrasser quelqu'un pour faire croire que tu en es amoureuse, dit Sam qui avait cerné le problème. Tu n'es même pas obligée de le toucher, tu sais. Les gens croient ce qu'on leur dit. Ils ne viendront pas vérifier par eux-mêmes que vous dormez bien dans le même lit.  
Li leva les yeux au ciel en ricanant. Fouillant ses poches, elle en sortit un mouchoir avec lequel elle essaya le trop-plein de ses yeux qui menaçait de se déverser sur ses joues.  
― Ça arrivera forcément, dit-elle. Il y aura forcément un moment où... il faudra...  
Sa voix chevrotait dangereusement. Elle sentit une pression sur ses poumons. Ouvrant la bouche, elle tenta d'inspirer mais son corps refusait de fonctionner normalement. Elle se pencha en avant, posant sa tête sur ses mains qui agrippaient le rebord de l'évier à faire blanchir les jointures. Ses doigts glacés apaisèrent légèrement le malaise qui la secouait. Le souffle lui revint, accéléré par la panique qui menaçait pourtant encore.  
― Li ? s'inquiéta Sam en faisant un pas vers elle.  
Elle l'arrêta d'un geste. S'il venait plus près, elle risquait de lui présenter le menu à rebours et le spectacle s'annonçait assez moche.  
― Il ne faut pas que ça arrive, Sam. Je ne pourrais pas...  
Il voyait bien qu'elle tremblait et luttait pour garder une respiration régulière mais ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'apaiser.  
― Ça n'arrivera pas, tenta-t-il de la rassurer. Je dirai à Dean que ça ne doit pas arriver.  
Le poing de son amie frappa le bord de l'évier alors qu'elle se redressait. Un instant immobile, les yeux fermés et la tête penchée en arrière, elle sembla presque sereine.  
― Putain ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
Dans la seconde qui suivie, elle bouscula Sam et sortit précipitamment de la cuisine, une main sur la bouche, pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Sam resta un moment au même endroit, interloqué. Il avait depuis longtemps deviné que Li avait un problème avec le contact humain. Elle faisait son maximum pour ne pas le montrer mais par moments, comme celui qu'ils venaient de vivre, ses réactions disproportionnées semblaient incontrôlables et toute la détresse qu'elle renfermait se montrait au grand jour. Il aurait aimé lui venir en aide, l'apaiser, la réconforter mais tant qu'elle restait hermétique à toute explication, il ne pouvait que montrer qu'il était là pour elle.  
En soupirant, il finit par rejoindre son frère qui avait investi le canapé du salon et allumé la télévision.  
― Tu m'aides à débarrasser ? suggéra Sam.  
L'aîné leva les yeux de l'écran et se leva de suite.  
― Bien sûr, dit-il en rassemblant les assiettes.  
Tout fut rangé ou disposé dans le lave-vaisselle en un clin d'œil et ils réintégrèrent le canapé pour regarder un énième programme télé inintéressant.  
― Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, tout à l'heure, commença Dean, mais est-ce que tout va bien ? Avec...  
Un geste du menton fit comprendre à Sam que son frère parlait de Li. C'était le moment ou jamais de le prévenir.  
― Ouais, euh... justement, hésita-t-il. Fais attention, s'il te plaît. Je crois qu'elle ne plaisante pas quand elle demande qu'on ne la touche pas.  
Dean leva les mains en signe de soumission.  
― Contacts limités au strict minimum, promit-il.  
― Non, Dean. Aucun contact, insista son frère.  
Dean leva les yeux sur son frère. Il était parfaitement sérieux.  
― Mais...  
Il allait demander pourquoi mais Li apparu à ce moment-là et s'installa sur le fauteuil resté libre.  
― Vous allez vraiment regarder cette horreur, ce soir ? s'exclama-t-elle. Vous ne préférez pas qu'on choisisse un film ? J'ai négocié avec Bobby pour qu'on ait une chaîne cinéma.  
Le clin d'œil complice qu'elle leur adressa contrastait totalement avec l'ambiance qui traînait entre les deux frères et détendit rapidement l'atmosphère. Ils furent assez long à se disputer pour choisir le film de la soirée et le mot divorce fut même prononcé plusieurs fois mais ils finirent par trouver un terrain d'entente.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain, ils entamèrent la phase d'approche du voisinage. Les cookies que Li avait cuisiné la veille furent séparés en six parts égales et ils étudièrent qui, parmi les voisins, aurait le privilège de leur première visite. Les Johnson-Stone ainsi que les Roy-Colton étant les voisins les plus proches, ils furent automatiquement sur la liste prioritaire. Venaient ensuite les Laslett, puisque la femme était passée la veille, et les Norman car ils étaient les voisins d'en face. Les Chavez-Burke furent les suivants sur la liste puisque la sœur de l'un d'eux avait été la seconde victime. Ils eurent cependant quelques différents pour désigner la dernière maison à visiter. En effet, Dean tenait absolument à voir les deux sœurs Sutton, arguant que deux vieilles filles feraient de parfaites sorcières et qu'il les plaçait en haut de sa liste de suspects, d'où l'intérêt d'aller les voir au plus tôt. De son côté, Li arguait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas passer devant la maison des Christensen avec une assiette de cookies sans s'arrêter, question de politesse. Ce fut à Sam d'arbitrer et il y réussit brillamment. Il admit que la politesse les obligeait à s'arrêter chez les Christensen et pointa du doigt la grand-mère qui vivait chez eux et qui pouvait, autant que les vieilles filles, être le stéréotype de la sorcière. Li éclata de rire.  
― Quoi ? s'étonna Dean.  
Sam pinça les lèvres en souriant.  
― Quoi ? insista Dean.  
Li était presque pliée de rire. Sam regarda son frère, l'air un peu coupable.  
― Je crois qu'on a une idée très caricaturale des sorciers, en général, expliqua-t-il.  
Dean fit la moue.  
― Caricaturale et vexante ? demanda-t-il.  
― Aucune importance, répondit Li en essuyant ses larmes de rire. Allons-y avant d'attaquer le stéréotype du chasseur.  
La journée fut longue et épuisante. Ils débutèrent la journée par la rencontre avec la famille recomposée des Johnson-Stone. Ils avaient emménagé dans le quartier depuis quatre ans et s'y trouvaient très bien. Ils racontaient même que le déménagement avait renforcé leur couple et que leurs enfants ne s'étaient jamais mieux entendus que depuis qu'ils étaient là. Alexandra, la fille aînée de Shawn Johnson, qui était en échec scolaire après le divorce de ses parents avait même rattrapé son retard et était maintenant un modèle au sein de son école. Jason Stone, le cadet d'Olivia Stone, complètement introverti après la mort de son père était maintenant un jeune garçon heureux et très expressif. En conclusion, cette famille recomposée nageait dans le bonheur. Ils n'attendaient qu'une chose : que les parents se marient enfin.  
― Je vais être malade, grommela Dean en sortant de la maison du bonheur. Tout ce bonheur me donne des frissons.  
Li et Sam sourirent. Le bonheur affiché de cette famille faisait plaisir à voir et la réaction du chasseur était tout à fait prévisible.  
― Comment s'appelle le couple suivant ? demanda Li.  
― Kyle Roy et Maura Colon, répondit Sam en consultant un papier qu'il sortit de sa poche. Ils prévoient de se marier dans moins de six mois.  
― Ça pue la mièvrerie à plein nez, ça aussi, grimaça Dean.  
Ce fut en effet le cas. Le couple avait emménagé depuis moins de six mois et préparait activement son mariage. Ils avaient même prévu le nombre d'enfants qu'ils planifiaient d'avoir et faillirent en dévoiler les prénoms mais ils se retinrent à temps, se moquant d'eux-mêmes et de leur vision si parfaite de l'avenir. Pour compléter le tout, ils étaient du genre démonstratif et n'hésitaient pas à se bécoter devant leurs visiteurs, créant des moments de gêne qu'ils ne semblaient pas saisir. Les chasseurs furent soulagés de sortir de la maison.  
― Par pitié, demanda Li. Dites-moi qu'on n'aura plus à les croiser de toute notre vie.  
― Tu nous demande de mentir ? s'étonna Dean.  
― Oui. Pour ma santé mentale.  
― Alors je peux t'assurer que je n'ai pas accepté une invitation à leur barbecue le week-end prochain, sourit méchamment Dean.  
L'air scandalisé de Li le fit éclater de rire tandis que Sam tentait tant bien que mal de la rassurer et d'éviter une nouvelle dispute.  
Piper Norman s'excusa auprès de ses visiteurs pour l'absence de son mari.  
― Vous comprenez, dit-elle en les invitant à prendre place dans son salon, nous n'allons pas tarder à accueillir notre prochain enfant et Mark tient à faire des heures supplémentaires pour mieux préparer l'arrivée du bébé.  
― Oui, en effet, vous êtes enceinte, dit Li devant l'énorme ventre de la femme.  
― Mais permettez-moi de vous présenter mes enfants.  
La femme les appela et ils vinrent se ranger en rang d'oignon dans le salon. Ils étaient tous habillés sur le même modèle et se ressemblaient tous, si ce n'était leur taille et leur sexe qui changeaient.  
― Alors voici Isabel, Thomas, Justin, Jeremy, Angelina et Aaron. Les enfants, dites bonjour à nos nouveaux voisins, sourit Piper.  
Dans le même temps, une chienne, suivie de 6 chiots vacillant sur leurs pattes, traversa le salon.  
Li regarda piteusement l'assiette qu'elle avait apporté et qui ne comptait que cinq misérables cookies. Même pour les chiens, elle n'en avait pas assez. Elle savait pourtant combien d'enfant comptait le couple mais elle n'avait pas pensé à augmenter le nombre de cookies à apporter. Elle se pencha vers Dean.  
― J'ai honte, murmura-t-elle pendant que les enfants les saluaient poliment. Donne les gâteaux à ma place.  
Le chasseur baissa la tête pour cacher son visage. Désespérée, elle vit ses épaules tressauter au rythme de son rire. Elle jeta un regard affolé à Sam qui fronça les sourcils mais réussit à sauver la situation avec son tact et son charme naturel. Finalement, Li offrit ses cookies en s'excusant de ne pas en avoir apporté plus mais promis de revenir le lendemain avec une plus grande fournée. La promesse provoqua un tel déversement de remerciements de la part des enfants qu'elle en fut interdite. En sortant, aucun des trois ne fit de commentaire. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent rentrés chez eux pour prendre les assiettes de cookies suivantes que Dean se permit de rire à gorge déployée.  
― Si tu... si tu avais vu ta tête, expliqua-t-il entre deux rires. On aurait dit une petite fille le premier jour d'école, qui devait se présenter devant toute la classe et qui se rend compte qu'elle ne porte que ses chaussettes. C'était superbe.  
Li essaya d'abord de paraître vexée mais la situation comique l'emporta et elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Leur visite suivante commençait à avoir un peu plus d'intérêt. En effet, la sœur de Lucas Burke était la seconde victime et ils allaient pouvoir poser discrètement quelques questions qui les intéressaient particulièrement. Ils trouvèrent Jerry Chavez en train de tondre la pelouse tandis que son compagnon, Lucas Burke, entretenait les plantes vertes. Ils les accueillirent très simplement et gentiment et se retrouvèrent tous à siroter un verre de limonade sur la terrasse du couple en discutant du voisinage et de la bulle de bonheur qui semblait envelopper le quartier.  
― Oui, bien sûr, répondit Li. Mais... j'ai entendu dire que l'un de vous a perdu sa sœur, récemment.  
Lucas baissait la tête pendant que Jerry lui répondait.  
― En effet, dit-il. Nyla était assez proche de Lucas. Ça a été assez dur pour nous tous.  
― Je comprends, dit Sam, compatissant. Nous sommes vraiment désolés pour vous.  
Lucas et Jerry acquiescèrent.  
― Est-ce que... Nyla venait souvent vous voir ? demanda Dean.  
― Tous les jours, sourit Lucas à travers ses yeux brillants. Elle faisait partie de la maison et du quartier. Elle disait même souvent en plaisantant qu'elle se ferait un plaisir de nous foutre à la porte pour emménager ici.  
― En effet, rit Jerry. Mais c'est pour Reese, notre fils, que c'est le plus dur. C'est lui qui a découvert le corps de Nyla.  
Les visiteurs prirent l'air consterné approprié, bien qu'ils aient déjà parfaitement connaissance de l'information.  
― Ça s'est passé ici ? questionna Dean.  
― Oh, dieu merci, non. Le quartier ne s'en serait pas remis.  
Les trois chasseurs échangèrent un regard entendu et changèrent de sujet. Ils prirent leur temps avant de visiter la maison suivante. En effet, les deux compagnons étaient des hôtes agréables et leur conversation était intéressante. Malheureusement, ils étaient en mission et ils finirent par se décider à visiter leurs voisins suivants. Il s'agissait d'ailleurs de la maison des Laslett. Ce fut la mère de famille qui leur ouvrit. Li et Sam, qui ne l'avaient encore jamais rencontrée, se sentirent d'emblée submergés. Le flot de parole de la femme était tel qu'ils purent à peine décliner leur identité. Happés par Sarah Laslett, ils se retrouvèrent dans son salon à faire la connaissance de Peter Laslett, un homme tout à fait charmant dont Dean accapara de suite l'attention.  
― Votre femme est vraiment très accueillante, commenta Dean en observant Sarah qui continuait à déverser un flot ininterrompu de paroles sur Li et Sam sans qu'ils puissent s'y soustraire.  
― Oui, Sarah est la personne la plus gentille que je connaisse. Quand elle a su que vous alliez arriver, elle était folle d'impatience. J'espère que nos femmes s'entendront. Sarah a vraiment besoin de se changer les idées.  
― Ah bon ? Pour quelle raison ?  
― Oh, ce n'est pas très gai comme conversation.  
― Non, allez-y, dites-moi, insista Dean.  
― Et bien... hésita un instant Peter. Nous avons perdu un voisin dernièrement. Apparemment, il s'est donné la mort sur son lieu de travail. Et il y a la sœur d'un voisin qui est décédée également il y a peu de temps. Ces deux personnes étaient très liées à Sarah et elle a très mal vécu leurs décès. J'espère donc que du sang neuf et de nouveaux amis pourront lui remonter le moral.  
Dean sourit à Peter.  
― Je comprends. Je l'espère aussi.  
― En tout cas, elles ont l'air de très bien s'entendre, sourit Peter en désignant les deux femmes.  
Le chasseur tourna à nouveau la tête vers la source de bruit constante et découvrit que Sam avait réussi à se soustraire à l'agression verbale que Sarah faisait subir à tous ses interlocuteurs. Penché sur le jeu vidéo de Zachary Laslett, le cadet de la famille, il discutait tranquillement avec l'enfant de ses préférences en matière de jeux laissant le soin à Li de hocher la tête régulièrement à l'intention de Sarah.  
― Pour ma part, j'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez emménagé avec votre femme et votre frère, disait Peter. C'est assez peu courant comme schéma, je vous l'avoue.  
― Oui, nous sommes très proches, mon frère et moi. Mais rassurez-vous nous n'allons pas vivre ensemble éternellement. Sam prévoit de trouver un appartement d'ici quelques mois, quand il aura trouvé une situation stable.  
― Sam n'a pas de travail ? s'étonna Peter.  
― Si, mais il l'a quitté pour nous suivre. La famille, c'est vraiment sacré, chez nous.  
― Comme je vous comprends. Et dans quelle branche est-il ?  
― Il est plombier, dit Dean.  
― Oh, c'est une excellente nouvelle ! Sarah, tu as entendu ça ? Sam ici présent est plombier, raconta Peter. Avec un peu de chance, il acceptera de regarder notre plomberie. Elle est dans un piteux état, je peux vous l'assurer.  
― C'est super, s'extasia Sarah aussi enthousiaste que si elle avait trouvé un billet de cinq cents dollars sous le sabot d'un cheval. Nous n'avons encore jamais eu de plombier dans le quartier, raconta la bavarde à Li. Si vous saviez comme c'est difficile de trouver un bon plombier, en plus. Vous avez déjà eu affaire à eux ? Ils sont tellement imbus d'eux-mêmes que c'en est écœurant. A croire que leur métier est le plus important du monde. Bien sûr, je ne parle pas de votre beau-frère. Il a l'air d'être un jeune homme charmant.  
Li acquiesça vaguement. Elle se sentait violemment projetée dans un manège vertigineux et ne savait pas comment en descendre. Cherchant désespérément de l'aide, elle tourna la tête vers son faux mari. Voyant qu'il l'observait, elle lui adressa un sourire totalement contredit par son regard empli de détresse. Dean sentit qu'il était temps de jouer les preux chevaliers et de sauver une dame en détresse.  
― Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, dit-il à Peter en s'éloignant. Li, chérie, il faudrait qu'on y aille. On a encore une visite à faire et des cartons à ranger, expliqua-t-il plus pour Sarah que pour Li.  
A ces mots, la chasseuse se leva en s'excusant auprès de sa nouvelle amie. Son air désolé était convaincant au premier abord mais Dean pouvait facilement lire le soulagement dans ses yeux.  
― Ne vous excusez pas, ma chère. Je comprends parfaitement. Mais par curiosité, d'où vient votre prénom ? Li ? C'est comme Lisa ? Ou Elizabeth, peut-être ? Oh et est-ce que vous m'autorisez à vous tutoyer ? Ça me ferait tellement plaisir !  
L'attention de Dean était à son paroxysme. Allait-il enfin connaître le prénom de Li ? En y réfléchissant de plus près il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait même pas son nom de famille... mais cela pourrait attendre, pour le moment, le prénom lui suffirait.  
― Mais... euh... bien sûr... commença Li sans pouvoir terminer sa phrase.  
― C'est vraiment très gentil de ta part, enchaînait Sarah. Du coup, on pourra discuter à nouveau le week end prochain. Kyle et Maura organisent un barbecue, je suis sûre qu'ils vous inviteront.  
Le chasseur grimaça intérieurement. La faculté de Sarah à enchainer beaucoup de questions donnait la possibilité de ne pas répondre à certaines. Il finirait bien par l'avoir ce fichu prénom, de toute façon.  
― Oui, on est invités, réussit à placer Li.  
― Super, on aura tout le temps de discuter à ce moment-là, poursuivit Sarah.  
Li tourna un regard désespéré à Dean qui réussit tant bien que mal à la libérer de sa nouvelle amie et à embarquer Sam dans leur sillage. Lorsque la porte de la maison des Laslett se ferma derrière eux, aucun des trois ne dit mot. Ils s'éloignèrent en silence et dirigèrent leurs pas vers la maison suivante. Une fois hors de vue de la maison des Laslett, Li s'arrêta et regarda ses amis avancer sans elle. Au bout de quelques mètres, ils se rendirent compte de son absence et se retournèrent.  
― C'est une blague ? demanda Li désespérée. Je veux dire... c'est très élaboré et ça a dû vous coûter très cher à mettre en place mais c'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ?  
Les frères échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la jeune femme.  
― De quoi tu parles ? demanda Sam.  
La jeune femme resta bouche bée quelques secondes. Ils voulaient vraiment faire durer la farce.  
― Là... Sarah... elle n'est pas... ce n'est pas possible, gémit-elle. Vous ne pouvez pas me demander d'être l'amie de cette femme. Elle va me rendre dingue. Et vous savez, ce sorcier que vous chassez parce qu'il tue des gens ? Ben ce sera moi ! Parce que la prochaine fois que je devrais passer plus dix minutes avec cette femme je ne pourrais que la tuer. Alors par pitié, les garçons, s'il vous plaît, dites-moi que je ne suis pas obligée d'être amie avec cette femme.  
Son regard reflétait son désespoir.  
― S'il vous plaît, supplia-t-elle devant leur mutisme.  
Sam et Dean se regardèrent avant de soupirer en duo. Eux aussi auraient beaucoup aimé éviter la compagnie de Sarah, mais elle faisait partie intégrante du quartier et ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de l'ignorer.  
― Désolé, dit Sam d'un haussement d'épaule fataliste.  
― Notre métier a des côtés vraiment horribles, plaisanta Dean. Tuer des vampires, traîner dans le bois pour traquer des loups-garous, côtoyer des femmes extraordinairement gentilles et bavardes... c'est vraiment un métier difficile. Faut t'y faire, ma pauvre Talia.  
Li leva les yeux au ciel et reprit sa marche. La blague n'était pas drôle mais elle avait au moins eu le mérite de la débloquer.  
― Okay, soupira-t-elle. D'abord, arrête de me donner des prénoms débiles, ensuite, je pleurerai plus tard. On a plus qu'une famille à voir, maintenant, mais je veux qu'on établisse un code. Si je vous parle de lasagnes, ça voudra dire qu'il faut me tuer sur place, d'accord ?  
― On fera notre possible pour que tu n'aies pas à le dire, sourit Sam.  
Ils firent enfin la connaissance de David et Joana Christensen ainsi que de la mère de cette dernière, Fiona Moran. David et Joana avaient emménagé cinq ans plus tôt, juste après la naissance de leur fille Mia. Fiona les avait rejoints à la mort de son mari, environ deux ans auparavant et leur famille semblait solide, stable et rassurante. Une famille exemplaire. Leur rencontre se déroula en douceur et agréablement.  
En rentrant chez eux, ils étaient détendus et rassurés sur le genre humain.  
― C'est quand même peu courant d'accueillir un parent chez soi, commenta Dean en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Bières ?  
― Ouais, répondit Sam du fond du canapé.  
― Eau, pour moi, demanda Li en s'installant sur un fauteuil.  
Dean revint peu de temps après et distribua les boissons demandées.  
― Je trouve ça bien, répondit finalement Sam à Dean après un long moment de réflexion. Mais si nos vies avaient été différentes, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir pu le faire… vivre avec ma belle-mère...  
La remarque fit méditer son frère et son amie qui n'émirent aucun commentaire. Finalement, Sam se tourna vers Li, piqué par la curiosité.  
― Au fait, tu ne nous as jamais parlé de tes parents. Où sont-ils ? demanda-t-il.  
Le regard de Li resta fixé sur le mur en face d'elle. Elle prit le temps de boire une gorgée d'eau, de refermer la bouteille, de tapoter sur son bouchon avant de se tourner vers son ami. Là encore, quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne lui adresse un sourire.  
― Je vais cuisiner, annonça-t-elle en se levant.  
Elle disparut par la porte. Sam resta bouche bée. Il se tourna vers son frère.  
― Est-ce que j'ai posé une question ? demanda-t-il, incertain.  
Son frère semblait aussi surpris que lui et regardait la direction par laquelle la jeune femme avait disparu.  
― Euh... je suppose, répondit-il.

Ils avaient mangé rapidement et s'étaient installés dans le salon sans allumer la télévision ce soir-là. A la place, et sur l'insistance de Sam, ils avaient sorti les dossiers de toutes les familles qu'ils avaient rencontré le jour-même. Li, pour sa part, semblait las et gardait les yeux dans le vague. Dean, qui n'était pas très motivé, faisait pourtant l'effort de participer au travail d'investigation de son frère.  
― Dis donc, Ulyssette, l'interpella Dean. Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de t'intéresser à l'affaire.  
La chasseuse pointa son regard vide sur lui.  
― Pourquoi ?  
Sam eu un rire sans joie. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas pu se défaire de la présence de son frère et de Li et il commençait à ressentir une certaine nervosité. Pour le moment, il n'avait qu'une hâte : terminer cette enquête au plus vite afin de donner rendez-vous à Ruby.  
― On travaille sur une affaire, Li, lui dit-il avec un air de reproche. Des vies sont en jeu. Le but est quand même de trouver le sorcier, pas de rester les yeux dans le vague à attendre que le temps passe.  
La jeune femme regarda son ami avec lassitude.  
― Et vous comptez résoudre le problème ce soir ?  
― Non, on est pas aussi présomptueux mais on pourrait au moins établir une liste de suspects.  
― Ça pourrait être n'importe qui, dit la jeune femme en fermant les yeux.  
― Pas forcément, s'interposa Dean. Je vois mal une enfant de cinq ans lancer un sortilège mortel.  
Li grogna.  
― Okay, si tu veux, concéda-t-elle. Mais à part elle, ça peut être n'importe qui.  
― Et si on se base sur le caractère de chaque personne, sur ce qu'ils nous ont dit, on peut déjà faire un premier tri, l'encouragea Sam.  
Elle rouvrit les yeux pour voir si Sam était vraiment sérieux. Apparemment, c'était le cas.  
― Attention, je vais me répéter, dit-elle sans conviction. Ça peut être n'importe qui.  
― Pas forcément, dit Sam avec entêtement.  
Elle referma les yeux et détourna la tête. Elle était vraiment très fatiguée ce soir.  
― Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de Reese ? demanda Dean en montrant la photo de l'ado.  
― Je dirais qu'il n'est pas mêlé à ça, sinon il n'aurait pas découvert le corps de sa tante, répondit Sam.  
― A moins que ce soit pour brouiller les pistes, justement, plaida son frère.  
― Je sais pas, hésita Sam. Il ne correspond pas au profil. Et c'est justement là que j'aurais aimé avoir ton avis, Li.  
La sorcière se redressa lentement sur son siège, cala les coudes sur ses genoux, joignit ses mains devant sa bouche dans un geste de réflexion et regarda ses amis tour à tour. Elle finit par parler.  
― Est-ce que je parle la même langue que vous ? demanda-t-elle. Je veux dire : vous comprenez ce que je dis ou vous préférez que je vous le mime ?  
― On comprend ce que tu dis, dit Sam avec amertume. Et toi ? Est-ce que tu nous entends ? Parce qu'on pose des questions parfois et on a l'impression que tu ne les entends même pas.  
Le regard qu'ils échangèrent aurait pu trancher n'importe quel métal.  
― Et on parle de quoi, là ? grinça Li. D'une affaire en cours ou de questions indiscrètes et débiles ?  
― Je pensais qu'on parlait d'une affaire avec une amie, une personne que je considère comme faisant partie de la famille. Mais ce n'est probablement pas le cas puisque tu refuses de répondre à nos questions.  
― Je ne refuse pas de parler de l'affaire ! Je te dis que ça peut être n'importe qui et qu'on ne peut éliminer personne pour l'instant.  
― Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Sur quelle base ? Dis-nous !  
― Je suis une sorcière, Sam ! Je sais de quoi je parle !  
― Et comment on peut savoir ? A quel point connais-tu le monde de la sorcellerie ? Tu ne nous dis rien sur ton passé ! Tu ne réponds à aucune de nos questions !  
Le ton était monté à mesure que les échanges s'intensifiaient. Dean, regardait tour à tour un Sam enragé et une Li décomposée. Cette dernière se leva pour sortir de la pièce. Au moment de passer le seuil de la porte, elle se retourna, des éclairs dans les yeux.  
― La confiance, Sam, assena-t-elle. J'étais bêtement convaincue que notre relation était basée sur la confiance.  
Elle sortit. Dean grimaça en captant le regard perdu de Sam. Cette fille venait de faire du mal à son frère et il la détesta pour ça.  
Pour sa part, Sam était pleinement conscient de la présence de son frère juste à côté, pourtant, il ne tourna pas la tête vers lui. Il refusait de l'affronter après cette scène digne des pires soaps opéra. Dean soupira et finit par se lancer.  
― Écoute..., commença-t-il doucement.  
― Tais-toi, le coupa Sam.  
Dean n'hésita qu'un très court instant.  
― Non. Tu vas entendre ce que j'ai à te dire.  
Sam se prit la tête entre les mains, refusant encore de regarder son frère.  
― Elle a raison, lui dit Dean. J'ai moi aussi des milliards de questions à lui poser et je suis de curieux de savoir quel putain de passé a pu amener une fille aussi bien sur la voie de la chasse aux démons, mais elle a raison. Nous sommes des professionnels, Sam, et elle n'a aucune obligation envers nous. Mieux : si on était vraiment ses amis, on n'insisterait pas.  
Son frère ne réagissait pas. La tête entre les mains, on aurait pu croire qu'il ne l'entendait pas.  
― Laisse-lui le temps, le consola-t-il. Elle finira par nous dire ce qu'elle voudra quand elle sera prête. Et même si elle ne le fait jamais... qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Elle est notre amie. Elle est mon amie, je la prends telle qu'elle est.  
Son discours terminé, Dean attrapa la télécommande et se tourna vers l'écran. Sam releva la tête.  
― Je sais, Dean. Je sais très bien qu'elle a raison. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton sermon pour le savoir. Je voulais seulement ne pas penser au mal que je viens de lui faire.  
Son frère resta interdit.  
― Oh, fut la seule réponse qu'il put exprimer.  
Sam sourit amèrement de le voir aussi interdit et secoua la tête en se levant.  
― Je vais présenter mes excuses, annonça-t-il.  
― N'oublie pas de me ramener une bière au retour, dit Dean alors que son frère sortait de la pièce.


	3. Chapter 3

En montant à l'étage, Sam entendit quelques notes résonner. Li était dans sa chambre et jouait de la guitare. Il s'approcha de la porte et tendit l'oreille. Les sons n'avaient pas de cohérence et elle semblait jouer des notes au hasard. Il frappa doucement à la porte, provoquant l'arrêt de la non mélodie.  
― Entrez, invita la voix de Li.  
Il tourna la poignée. La chambre était plongée dans le noir mais l'éclairage nocturne suffisait à montrer que la jeune femme était installée sur un rocking-chair, face à la fenêtre. Elle se tourna brièvement pour voir qui venait d'entrer et adressa un demi-sourire à son visiteur. Sam le lui rendit mais elle s'était déjà retournée pour focaliser son attention sur les sons émis par sa guitare.  
― J'essaie de retrouver une chanson qui parle s'appelle Asheville Sky, je crois. Ça parle d'automne et de feuille rouge et... et de rêve, je crois.  
― Ça s'appelle Asheville Skies, c'est de The Milk Carton Kids.  
― Oh. Oui, ça doit être ça.  
Elle reprit ses notes aléatoires.  
― Li, je suis venu m'excuser, dit piteusement Sam.  
― Ça parle aussi des roses de septembre... septembre ? Ou novembre ?  
― Li, j'essaie de te parler...  
― Je sais, Sam, mais je n'ai pas très envie d'entendre.  
Le jeune homme resta interdit. Est-ce que son amie cherchait encore l'affrontement ? Lui en voulait-elle à ce point ?  
― Tu vas vouloir me présenter des excuses, poursuivit-elle dans un soupir. Alors que je ne les mérite pas. C'est très dramatique, dit comme ça, hein ?  
Elle se tourna vers Sam, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.  
― C'est marrant comme l'être humain a tendance à dramatiser tout, poursuivit-elle. Comme si on avait besoin de... de... comment dire ? D'amplifier les choses pour se sentir vivre.  
Sam leva les yeux au ciel. C'était bien le moment de parler de la nature de l'être humain.  
― Hum... je ne sais pas, dit-il. Mais je sais que je veux m'excuser.  
Li soupira et se tourna à nouveau face à la fenêtre pour égrener quelques notes. Elle haussa les épaules.  
― Tu ne rends pas les choses faciles, grogna Sam.  
― Tu as raison, Sam. Pas maintenant, bien sûr, mais tout à l'heure, tu avais raison. Je devrais pouvoir répondre à tes questions puisque tu es mon ami. La confiance doit fonctionner dans les deux sens et je devrais avoir assez confiance en toi pour me confier mais...  
Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend. En vérité, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment la terminer.  
― Comme tu le dis, murmura Sam, la confiance doit être réciproque. Je n'ai pas le droit d'exiger de toi des réponses à des questions auxquelles tu ne veux pas répondre.  
Li soupira. Puis elle rit doucement.  
― On tourne en rond, non ? se moqua-t-elle.  
― Non, on fait la paix.  
― D'accord, soupira la jeune femme. Tu me pardonnes ?  
― Seulement si tu me pardonnes.  
― Déjà fait.  
― Idem.  
Quelques notes ponctuèrent leur échange et Sam s'apprêta à quitter la pièce.  
― Sam ?  
Il se retourna, une main sur la poignée.  
― Oui ?  
― Je ne peux pas te raconter, mais je peux te dire pourquoi je ne peux pas. Ça t'intéresse ?  
― Bien sûr ! répondit le jeune en revenant en arrière.  
Li se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire.  
― C'est parce que tu es trop jeune et innocent, j'aurais trop peur de heurter ton innocence avec mon histoire.  
― N'importe quoi ! se révolta Sam en riant. Et d'abord, tu n'as même pas un an de plus que moi.  
Ils rirent tout deux.  
― La réponse m'intéresse quand même, insista Sam.  
― Mmm ?  
― Pourquoi tu ne peux pas me raconter...  
― Oh. Ben... il y a plusieurs raisons, répondit Li à nouveau sérieuse. Au-delà du fait que je suis convaincue que mon histoire risque d'abîmer tes jeunes oreilles, je crois que j'en suis tout simplement incapable.  
― Incapable ? s'étonna Sam.  
― Moui, incapable. Aujourd'hui je ne suis même pas capable de me souvenir sans me sentir... sans avoir envie de... je... merde, j'arrive même pas à dire ça.  
Un blanc suivi alors qu'elle faisait résonner une note.  
― Aujourd'hui, je n'arrive même pas à affronter mes propres souvenirs. Donc, les raconter, c'est hors de question.  
Sam soupira silencieusement et attendit. Voyant que la suite ne venait pas, il insista.  
― Et les autres raisons ? Tu as dit qu'il y en avait plusieurs.  
― Vrai. La suivante, c'est que j'ai trop peur de ton jugement lorsque tu sauras. La pire chose qui pourrait m'arriver aujourd'hui, c'est de perdre ton amitié et celle de Dean. Ça me détruirait certainement.  
― Tu exagères, ce n'est certainement pas...  
― Je n'exagère pas, Sam. Je suis objective.  
Le chasseur resta muet. Il n'avait aucune idée de son passé, donc aucune idée de sa propre opinion.  
― Très bien, dit-il hésitant. Et il y a une autre raison ?  
— Peut-être, soupira-t-elle.  
Sam sentit comme un mur qui venait de s'élever. Malgré les premiers pas qu'elle avait réussi à faire, ce mur de peur voulait encore se dresser, comme une protection.  
— Tu n'es pas obligée de me dire, dit-il calmement. Mais tu peux me faire confiance.  
— Oui. C'est juste que... si tu veux connaître mon histoire, il te faudra la deviner. Je ne veux pas raconter. Je ne veux pas parce que les mots matérialisent les émotions. Ils cristallisent l'histoire. Et je ne veux pas... je ne peux pas me résoudre à immortaliser...  
Elle ne réussit pas à terminer sa phrase. Son souffle commençait à s'alourdir, comme sous le coup d'une émotion trop forte.  
— Aujourd'hui, ce ne sont que des cauchemars. Des pensées, des souvenirs qui vont et viennent, certes récurrents, mais ils n'ont pas de verbe. J'ai encore l'espoir que ces souvenirs s'envolent, qu'ils s'enfuient. Dire les choses serait comme assassiner tout espoir. Si je ne raconte pas, si je ne cristallise pas ces émotions, je peux encore m'échapper. De moi.  
Ses mains tremblèrent en frôlant les cordes de sa guitare.  
— Sam, si je ne dis rien, je suis encore entière. Et je peux espérer... rien qu'un peu... que ce n'est pas réel. Que le futur n'est pas aussi pitoyable que ce qui se dessine sous mes yeux... qu'il ne peut pas être tel que mes émotions veulent qu'il soit. Si je ne fige pas tout ça avec des mots, je peux encore être bonne. Et c'est tout ce qui compte. N'est-ce pas ?  
Sam n'avait pas bougé. Il comprenait peu à peu toute l'étendue de dévastation qui habitait son amie. Ce qu'elle ne voulait pas dire débordait de désespoir, de peur et d'horreur et il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle. Rien, sinon être là pour lui offrir une épaule compatissante. Mais même avec ça, elle aurait encore du chemin à faire avant d'aller mieux.  
― Une dernière chose et je te laisse t'échapper, soupira-t-elle.  
Les secondes qui suivirent furent silencieuses et lourdes. Comme un peu plus tôt dans la journée, Sam douta d'avoir entendu la dernière phrase de son amie. Ce genre de situation avait tendance à être trop fréquent pour être normal.  
― Oui ? l'encouragea-t-il alors que le silence s'éternisait.  
― Oui, je vais y arriver... je sais que je suis... malade. En fait, je ne vais pas bien, avoua-t-elle. Mon discours le prouve bien. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai conscience de mon état, je sais ce qui ne va pas et je me soigne. Ça dure depuis assez longtemps mais je me soigne.  
Sa main extirpa un son discordant à la guitare. Elle releva un visage souriant vers son ami.  
― Et je te libère de la torture, dit-elle joyeusement. Allez donc traquer les vilains sorciers pendant que je me repose.  
La facilité qu'elle avait de passer d'un état sérieux à ce simulacre de joie était déstabilisante. Un rire sec échappa à Sam.  
― Okay, dit-il. Mais sache que je suis là... quoi qu'il arrive.  
Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder avec un sourire discret. Il allait sortir lorsqu'elle l'arrêta encore une fois. Elle n'hésita qu'une demi-seconde avant de se lever et de s'approcher de lui. Elle eut un autre instant d'hésitation mais finit par enlacer Sam, posant une joue contre sa chemise. Le chasseur fut d'abord interdit mais referma ses bras sur les épaules de la jeune femme et posa son menton sur sa tête.  
― Merci, Sam, dit-elle.  
Une seconde s'écoula.  
― C'est ridicule d'être aussi grand, dit-elle du fond de la chemise de son ami.  
Il sourit.  
― Tout est question de point de vue, répondit-il.  
― Je suis convaincue que le commun des mortels est d'accord avec moi.  
― Mais nous ne sommes pas le commun des mortels, releva-t-il.  
Elle pouffa de rire en s'écartant.  
― Présomptueux mais juste. En tout cas, tu viens de participer à un grand pas dans ma guérison. Merci, Sam.  
Elle retourna à sa chaise et à sa guitare.  
― Et bonne nuit, l'invita-t-elle à partir.  
― Bonne nuit, Li.

Le lendemain matin, les frères Winchester furent réveillés par une musique poussée à fond. Li préparait le petit déjeuner tout en chantant et se tortillant au rythme saccadé qu'elle avait choisi. Sam fut le premier à émerger. Il partageait une chambre avec son frère mais l'aîné ne semblait pas réceptif et resta cloîtré jusqu'à ce que Li daigne enfin baisser le son.  
― Réveille-toi, rayon de soleil, lança-t-elle à Dean lorsqu'il franchit le seuil de la cuisine.  
Malgré le réveil acoustique assez brutal et inapproprié, il ne pouvait cependant pas nier que l'odeur émanant de la cuisine était alléchante. Il prit place à table, près de Sam et loucha sur l'assiette de ce dernier. Li, qui n'attendait que ça, déposa devant l'aîné une assiette pleine de cholestérol qui dérida son front. Sa bouche resta cependant hermétique à tout sourire.  
― Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu nous réveille si tôt ? demanda-t-il rudement.  
― On a encore des voisins à aller voir, dit-elle en chantonnant. Et il est déjà dix heures !  
― Et ? On a rien à leur offrir.  
Un plat de cookie sortit – presque – par magie du four et Li sourit à Dean.  
― Cherche pas, marmonna Sam. Tous les arguments plaident pour elle.  
Dean regarda son frère en faisant la moue.  
― Je ne m'avouerai jamais vaincu, Lili-Rose, annonça-t-il avec emphase. Et je refuse d'aller travailler aujourd'hui. Qu'as-tu à répondre à ça ?  
― Très bien, minauda Li. J'annoncerai simplement aux voisins que tu es un malotru, trop malpoli pour dire bonjour à ses nouveaux voisins.  
Dean sourit à son frère, sûr d'avoir vaincu et trouvant la menace relativement légère.  
― Par contre, dès que je trouverai le nid de la sorcière, je me débrouillerai pour qu'elle te jette un sort qui te fera regretter ta goujaterie.  
Le chasseur grimaça.  
― Goujaterie ? Ça se dit, ça ?  
― Ouaip, répondit Sam.  
― Ça veut dire qu'elle a gagné ? demanda misérablement Dean.  
― Ouaip, répéta Sam.  
― Haut les cœurs ! Dépêchez-vous les copains, on a une grande journée qui s'annonce !  
Li tourna le bouton du volume pour monter à nouveau le son de la radio.  
― Et puis ça ne peut pas être pire qu'hier, sourit-elle.

En effet, la journée ne fut pas pire que la précédente. Juste aussi longue et exténuante. Après avoir terminé leur programme de visite, ils s'affalèrent dans les canapés et fauteuil du salon sans rien dire. Le silence les enveloppa comme un lit confortable et ils fermèrent les yeux de plaisir.  
Juste avant le déjeuner, ils avaient commencé par rendre visite à la famille Massey. Composée du mari, Matthew, et de sa femme enceinte, Christina, la visite aurait pu s'avérer très facile mais c'était sans compter sur l'insupportable caractère de Zoe, leur fille de trois ans. Cette dernière avait commencé par faire un caprice parce qu'il y avait des inconnus dans sa maison. Elle avait ensuite voulu s'asseoir sur chacun de leurs genoux pour finalement tirer leurs cheveux tour à tour. Les parents avaient regardé cela d'un œil attendrit mais ne s'étaient jamais excusé du comportement de leur capricieuse fille. Lorsque Zoe était retournée sur les genoux de Sam une nouvelle fois, elle lui avait donné un tel coup de poing sur le nez qu'il en était resté bouche bée. Li et Dean qui regardaient la scène, interloqués, se tournèrent vers les parents qui se contentaient de sourire.  
― Hum... commenta Li. Je crois que votre fille a frappé Sam.  
― Oh, ce n'est rien, expliqua la mère. C'est juste pour montrer qu'elle l'aime beaucoup.  
Les trois chasseurs la regardèrent sans comprendre et le mari se fendit enfin d'un semblant d'explication.  
― Nous utilisons une méthode d'éducation que la plupart des gens pensent assez permissive. Mais nous sommes convaincus qu'il est bon pour notre enfant d'exprimer tous ses sentiments sans aucune restriction. Si la nature nous a doté de sentiments, ce n'est pas pour les refouler, sourit-il. En résumé, nous pensons que pour que notre enfant s'épanouisse pleinement, elle ne doit refouler aucun sentiment.  
Ils restèrent bouche bée et s'empressèrent de quitter cette maison au plus tôt. Une fois loin des oreilles des voisins, Dean se tourna vers son frère et son amie.  
― J'ai une terrible envie de meurtre. Je suis sûr qu'ils ne m'en voudront pas d'y céder.  
― Pauvre gosse, commenta Sam.  
― Pauvre gosse ? s'étonna son frère. Elle t'a foutu une beigne, je te rappelle !  
― Elle n'aura aucun repère d'autorité en grandissant, expliqua Li. Ce qui signifie qu'elle de fortes chances de très mal tourner et ce sera la faute de ses parents.  
― Je déteste quand vous avez raison en même temps, grogna Dean.  
La visite suivante avait été pour les sœurs Sutton. Raina était aussi calme et posée que Luna était excitée et dispersée. Le mélange détonait et ne laissait aucun repos pour l'esprit. De plus, les deux sœurs passaient leur temps à se disputer et à se réconcilier. Le pire étant qu'elles mettaient tellement de cœur à l'ouvrage qu'à chaque fois, les chasseurs crurent que les sœurs ne se reparleraient plus jamais.  
― Vous croyez qu'elles se sont déjà disputées au point de ne plus se parler ? demanda Dean. Je veux dire, pour de vrai ?  
Les regards de Li et Sam se perdirent dans leurs pensées.  
― Ce doit être vraiment plaisant d'assister à ça, soupira Li.  
― Ça fait rêver, hein ? confirma Dean.  
Amber Park était mère de deux garçons de 16 et 6 ans. Elle avait perdu son mari peu de temps auparavant et c'était justement l'une des deux raisons qui avait amené les chasseurs à enquêter dans le quartier. Malheureusement, ils n'apprirent rien de plus que ce que leur avait dit les amis chasseurs de Bobby qui avaient enquêté plus tôt. Tout ce qu'ils avaient pu apprendre de la femme était qu'elle était hyper sensible et qu'elle versait très facilement vers le mélodramatique. Le paquet de mouchoirs que Li avait dans la poche fut vide bien avant la fin de leur visite. Heureusement, le téléphone de Sam sonna au milieu d'une nouvelle crise de larmes et ils purent mentir sur l'objet de l'appel et se retirer rapidement.  
La dernière visite était destinée à la famille Martinez. César et Mara vivaient avec leurs deux filles et leur fils dans l'une des maisons les plus en retrait du quartier. Dans un premier temps, personne ne vint ouvrir à leur coup de sonnette. Ils insistèrent mais, voyant que personne ne venait, ils s'apprêtaient à faire demi-tour lorsqu'un homme de haute taille et baraqué comme un bucheron ouvrit brutalement la porte. César Martinez les avait accueillis avec un regard méfiant et accusateur. Ils s'étaient présentés poliment, avaient offert les cookies que Li avait préparé le matin même et s'étaient attendu à être invités à entrer... mais ils s'étaient heurté à un mur d'inexpression.  
― Bienvenue, fut la seule chose que dit l'homme avant de leur claquer la porte au nez.  
― Merci... murmura Li à la porte close. Enfin, je crois.  
Ils haussèrent les épaules et étaient sur le chemin du retour lorsqu'ils furent interceptés par Sarah Laslett. Cette dernière, tellement heureuse de les voir à nouveau leur tint la jambe un bon moment. Sam et Dean tentèrent bien de s'éclipser et de laisser Li aux mains démoniaques de sa nouvelle meilleure amie mais Sarah avait le tour pour retenir un groupe de personne. La torture, qui ne dura qu'une heure au final, leur parut durer une journée complète. Finalement, ils furent sauvés par le rôti que la femme avait laissé au four et qu'elle devait absolument retirer avant qu'il ne soit immangeable. Ils n'attendirent pas leur reste et s'éloignèrent aussi vite que la politesse le leur permettait.  
Le soir, dans leur salon, ils laissèrent donc le silence s'éterniser. Lorsque le téléphone de Li, posé sur la table basse, se mit à sonner, la jeune femme leva un doigt sans ouvrir les yeux et utilisa sans vergogne son pouvoir de télékinésie pour appuyer sur la touche mute.

Le week end qui suivi, ils allèrent comme prévu au barbecue organisé par Maura et Kyle. Tout le quartier était présent et ils eurent l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance. Plus important, ils purent se mêler au voisinage. L'exercice était risqué car ils venaient quand même avec une vie inventée de toute pièce mais ils se connaissaient suffisamment pour ne pas se laisser piéger. Par exemple, lorsque Matthew Massey interrogea Li sur les goûts musicaux de Dean, elle put lui répondre sans hésitation. De la même manière, lorsque Fiona Moran demanda discrètement à Sam d'où venait l'accent de Li, il avait la réponse.  
Isabel, la fille ainée des Norman, était venue avec sa chienne et toute sa portée. Les chiots, mignons comme des peluches, attirèrent pas mal de voisins dont Li qui avait une affection particulière pour les animaux.  
― Tu as bien fait de les emmener, ça leur permet de sociabiliser, sourit-elle à la jeune fille.  
― Oui, je sais, répondit Isabel en passant sa main dans le troupeau de chiots  
La jeune fille laissait les gens manipuler les chiots à leur envie mais elle ne les lâchait pas des yeux et s'assurait que l'animal retourne dans le giron de leur mère, à chaque fois qu'un invité l'extrayait de la fratrie pour avoir une dose de câlin.  
― C'est quelle race de chien ?  
Li n'avait pas l'habitude de prendre des bains de foule ainsi et trouvait la compagnie d'Isabel et de ses chiens bien plus facile.  
― Des chiens d'ours de Carélie, répondit Isabel.  
― Ah. Je ne connaissais pas, remarqua Li.  
― Ils sont originaires de la région de Carélie entre la Finlande et la Russie. Ils sont très gentils avec les enfants mais difficiles à dresser.  
― Je vois.  
La chasseuse apprit ainsi que cette race n'était pas très expansive mais elle était courageuse et tenace, qu'elle avait l'ouïe et la vue très développée, qu'elle avait longtemps été utilisée pour la chasse à l'ours – d'où son nom – et enfin qu'elle faisait un très bon chien de garde.  
Isabel Norman était passionnée par son animal et connaissait son sujet sur le bout des doigts. Par contre, elle était très stricte pour ce qui concernait le choix des futurs propriétaires de ses chiots. En effet, elle avait obtenu de ses parents l'autorisation de faire se reproduire sa chienne. Il s'agissait en l'occurrence du propriétaire d'un mâle qui, contre contribution financière, avait confié son chien durant quelques jours bien choisis à la famille Norman. Maintenant, la jeune fille était responsable de l'éducation des petits et de leur trouver des maîtres. Par contre, du peu qu'elle en dit, personne de sa connaissance n'était digne d'avoir un chien d'ours de Carélie. Intérieurement, Li souhaita bon courage à la jeune fille pour se débarrasser de ses chiots. A douze ans, elle avait déjà un caractère bien trempé, songeait Li.  
Pour sa part, Dean faisait plus ample connaissance avec Kyle Roy, leur hôte. Quand il n'était pas collé aux lèvres de sa future femme, Kyle était relativement fréquentable. Son plus gros défaut – si on faisait exception du fait qu'il était très démonstratif auprès de sa future femme – est qu'il pensait que tout le monde était aussi prévoyant que lui. Aussi, quand il demanda à Dean quand il comptait avoir des enfants, ce dernier failli s'étrangler dans sa bière.  
― On n'a pas encore abordé le sujet, répondit Dean entre deux toux.  
― Pardon ? répondit Kyle. Son sourire disait clairement qu'il avait du mal à croire Dean. Vous vous êtes mariés sans avoir abordé le sujet ?  
Le chasseur grimaça intérieurement. Bien sûr qu'un couple marié avait abordé le sujet.  
― Si, bien sûr, répliqua-t-il avec assurance, nous n'avons simplement pas encore arrêté de date, c'est tout. Mais, dis-moi Kyle, que fais-tu de tes temps libres ?  
Un changement de sujet rapide et intéressé était nécessaire.  
― Pour ma part, j'adore le tennis. D'ailleurs, si ça te dit, tu pourrais venir jouer avec nous. Avec Shawn et Matthew, on cherche un quatrième pour faire un doublé.  
Le sourire de Dean se figea. Le mot d'ordre de la mission était de s'intégrer et il s'était préparé à accepter ce genre d'invitation mais maintenant qu'il était au pied du mur, il n'en avait vraiment pas envie.  
― Avec plaisir, répondit-il en grinçant des dents  
Un peu plus loin, Sam avait été alpagué par une meute de femmes. Tour à tour, elles posaient des questions au chasseur qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête.  
― Vous vivez avec votre frère et sa femme depuis longtemps ? demandait Christina derrière son énorme ventre.  
Dans le même temps, Zoe, la fille de Christina et Matthew tournait en rond et en chantant à tue-tête autour de Sam.  
― Non, répondit le chasseur, c'est provisoire, juste le temps que je trouve un emploi et un logement.  
― Et vous cherchez dans quoi ?  
C'était Olivia qui avait posé la question mais toutes ces dames étaient suspendues à ses lèvres. Apparemment, l'arrivée d'un grand, fort et beau célibataire dans le quartier faisait rêver la gente féminine.  
― C'est quand même particulier de vivre avec son frère et sa belle-sœur, fit remarquer Fiona Moran. Vous êtes proches avec Li ?  
Fiona était la mère de Joana Christensen et vivait avec cette dernière, son gendre et sa petite fille. Déstabilisé par la question, Sam fronça les sourcils. Que lui voulaient toutes ces femmes avec leurs questions bizarres ?  
― Hé bien, nous sommes amis, répondit-il simplement.  
― Sinon, est-ce que vous aimez les pommes, Sam ?  
La question venait d'Amber Park, la récente veuve. Du moins, en théorie. En effet, cette dernière dévorait Sam des yeux et il était très heureux qu'il y ait autant de témoins. Sinon, il n'aurait pas parié de conserver longtemps sa chasteté… quel que soit le sens qu'on donne à ce mot.  
― Les… pommes ? releva-t-il avec étonnement.  
― Oui, j'en ai énormément à la cave et j'essaie de m'en débarrasser. Si vous aimez ça, vous pourriez passer un jour pour que je vous en donne une caisse.  
L'invitation semblait tellement peu innocente que Sam hésita à mentir.  
― C'est gentil, se contenta-t-il de répondre.  
― Et pourquoi votre petite-amie ne vous a pas suivie ? demanda non-innocemment Fiona.  
Bien entendu, la question visait à savoir si Sam était célibataire mais il fut tout de même pris de court.  
― Ma… quoi ?  
Le visage de Ruby lui trotta dans la tête. Il ne l'aurait pas qualifiée de petite-amie, cependant.  
― Votre petite-amie, insista Fiona. Vous n'allez pas me dire qu'un jeune homme aussi beau que vous est célibataire, quand même.  
L'œil brillant d'Amber brilla d'impatience.  
― Je n'ai pas de petite amie, en vérité.  
Il lui en avait couté de ne pas mentir mais il se devait de paraître accessible. C'était le rôle qu'il devait jouer dans cette mascarade et il s'y tint.  
Dans l'ensemble, ce moment d'échange fut quand même agréable et les trois chasseurs en eurent presque des regrets de ne pas vivre réellement dans cette atmosphère.  
Presque.  
Presque car il y avait toujours des petits défauts dans le tableau qui permettaient de se rassurer sur le caractère assez ennuyeux de ce type d'existence. Le bavardage incessant de Sarah Laslett, le caractère insupportable et indiscipliné de Zoe Massey, les disputes répétées et harassantes des sœurs Sutton, les radotages de Fiona Moran, le caractère totalement asocial de César Martinez.  
La présence de ce dernier étonna d'ailleurs les trois chasseurs. En effet, au vu de l'accueil qu'il leur avait réservé, ils s'attendaient à ce que l'homme et sa famille vivent totalement à l'écart de la communauté. Pourtant, il se présenta à l'heure au barbecue, discuta avec un peu tout le monde – à l'exception des nouveaux venus – plaisanta et rit ouvertement avec les doyens du quartier pour finalement se retirer assez tôt, arguant du travail à faire. Dans chacun de ses mouvements, femme et enfants le suivaient comme le messie et aucun des chasseurs ne put leur adresser un mot en privé. Le comportement de cette famille était vraiment le plus étrange de tout le voisinage.  
Le soir venu, les chasseurs étaient tellement fatigués qu'ils se contentèrent de visionner un film ne demandant aucun exercice mental et se couchèrent rapidement.


	4. Chapter 4

Les jours qui suivirent furent aussi ennuyeux qu'inutiles. Ils firent leur possible pour s'intégrer et y parvinrent relativement facilement. Ils auraient aimé dire que c'était dû au fait qu'ils jouaient parfaitement leurs rôles mais les voisins étaient vraiment gentils avec eux et faisaient tellement pour les aider à s'intégrer qu'ils évitèrent de se vanter de leurs talents de comédien.  
Un matin, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Dean, qui était vautré au fond du canapé et s'ennuyait à mourir, se leva promptement.  
― Une minute, lui dit Sam depuis la table du séjour.  
Le cadet rangea rapidement les dossiers sur lesquels il planchait et ouvrit plusieurs journaux à la rubrique offre d'emploi. Son frère le regarda avec scepticisme.  
― Tu risques de passer pour un très mauvais plombier si tu ne trouves pas de boulot rapidement, commenta Dean.  
― Et alors quoi ? lui répondit Sam. Tu veux que je trouve un vrai travail pour donner le change ?  
― Non, je veux résoudre cette affaire qui nous fait perdre notre temps. On devrait plutôt s'occuper de cette histoire d'apocalypse.  
Sam soupira mais ne répondit pas à son frère. Ce dernier s'était relevé d'entre les morts deux mois plus tôt, un ange était venu se vanter que c'était grâce à sa bienveillance et maintenant, on leur annonçait l'apocalypse. La sonnette retentit à nouveau, faisant grommeler l'aîné qui alla ouvrir.  
― Bonjour Dean, annonça Sarah de sa voix la plus joyeuse. Je viens enlever ta femme pour notre atelier couture !  
― Ah bon ? s'étonna Dean. Ça m'étonne, elle m'a dit t'avoir envoyé un message pour annuler. Tu ne l'as pas eu ?  
La mine déçue de la voisine répondit pour elle.  
― J'ai oublié mon portable chez Maura hier et je ne suis pas encore allée le récupérer, expliqua Sarah.  
― Je comprends. En fait, Li est malade. Elle n'est même pas sortie du lit ce matin.  
― Bien sûr... bon ben, je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps, sourit-elle.  
Dean grimaça intérieurement et fit ce qu'il devait faire.  
― Tu ne me déranges pas, voyons. J'allais justement me faire un peu de café, tu en veux ?  
La voisine lui adressa un sourire ravi et se laissa entraîner vers la cuisine. Au passage, ils croisèrent Sam, toujours devant la rubrique offre d'emploi du journal local, qui la salua poliment.  
― Il n'a toujours pas trouvé de travail ? demanda discrètement Sarah à Dean lorsqu'ils furent dans la cuisine.  
― Non, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il va finir par trouver.  
― C'est quand même étonnant, c'est un bon plombier, quand même. Il a résolu notre problème de fuite en un rien de temps l'autre jour.  
― Oui, sourit Dean. Il est très fort dans son domaine.  
― Et Li ? Elle a quoi exactement ?  
Avec regrets, Dean posa une tasse de café devant Sarah. En effet, selon lui, donner de la caféine à cette femme était comme arroser un feu de camp avec de l'essence : ça ne pouvait que mal tourner.  
― Elle parle de gros rhume mais je pense qu'il s'agit plutôt d'une grippe.  
― Tu veux que je te donne les coordonnées de notre médecin traitant ? C'est le meilleur de la région.  
― C'est gentil mais ça devrait aller...  
― Si, si ! le coupa Sarah. Tu verras, il est compétent et vraiment très gentil.  
Elle saisit un bloc note près du téléphone et y nota les coordonnées du médecin.  
― Merci, se fendit Dean en prenant le papier qu'elle lui tendait.  
― Bon et je vais te laisser tranquille, maintenant, annonça-t-elle en vidant sa tasse de café en quelques gorgées. La couture ne va pas se faire toute seule et je suis sûre que tu as des tas de choses à faire.  
― Oui, évidemment, assura Dean, soulagé que la séance de torture ne soit pas plus longue.  
Il raccompagna sa voisine à la porte et ferma les yeux un instant, appréciant le silence confortable.  
― Déjà partie ? s'étonna Sam.  
― Oui. Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.  
― Bien, apprécia Sam en ressortant ses dossiers.  
Son frère le regarda avec lassitude. Il ne s'arrêtait donc jamais de travailler.  
― Je vais voir si notre morte en sursis veut quelque chose, annonça Dean en montant à l'étage.  
Il frappa quelques coups à la porte de la chambre et crut entendre un râle d'invitation. Il entrebâilla la porte et passa la tête. Li était toujours au fond du lit, la tête sous l'oreiller, les volets fermés.  
― Salut, Molly ! dit-il un peu fort. Ça fait plus de deux heures qu'on ne t'a pas entendu te plaindre, je viens donc voir si tu survis.  
Des sons lui parvinrent de sous l'oreiller mais il ne comprit rien de l'ensemble.  
― Quoi ?  
Il y eut d'abord un grognement puis la tête ébouriffée de Li apparut. Elle avait les yeux brillants, les joues rouges, le teint pâle et semblait avoir très froid.  
― Je dis : parle moins fort et laisse-moi mourir, dit-elle avec un accent beaucoup plus marqué qu'habituellement.  
Il se serait bien moqué mais il fut devancé par une toux qui plia la jeune femme en deux. Le chasseur en grimaça de dégoût.  
― Besoin de quelque chose ? s'empressa-t-il de demander.  
Il était très pressé de s'éloigner de la source d'infection.  
― Sirop contre la toux et cachet contre le mal de tête. Et si tu trouves un truc qui m'assomme jusqu'à ce que je sois guérie, je prends aussi.  
― Toux, tête et coma, je note. Je t'apporte ça tout à l'heure, Tortue Géniale.  
Un oreiller vola à travers la pièce et alla s'écraser contre le mur, près de la porte.  
― S'moque pas des malades, râla Li.  
― Oh que si, on peut le faire. Surtout quand ils ne savent plus viser, ajouta Dean en lui adressant un clin d'œil avant de refermer la porte.

Le chasseur revint de la pharmacie en début d'après-midi. Il aurait pu revenir plus vite mais il avait apprécié de quitter ce quartier résidentiel trop bien sous tous rapports et avait traîné dans différents quartiers de la ville. À son retour à la maison, il trouva un Sam particulièrement ennuyé et un peu perdu.  
― Quoi ? s'empressa de questionner Dean.  
Il s'attendait à tout, surtout au pire et froissait dans son poing le sac à pharmacie qu'il tenait, attendant la révélation fracassante. Sam leva un regard troublé vers Dean.  
― J'ai obtenu deux entretiens d'embauche et une offre d'emploi.  
Dean cligna des yeux et observa une pause. Il s'était attendu à tout mais certainement pas à ça.  
― Hein ?  
― J'ai reçu trois coups de fil en moins d'une demi-heure. Les deux premiers étaient des plombiers qui veulent absolument qu'on se rencontre afin de me présenter leur société et, si ça m'intéresse, un emploi. Le troisième m'a carrément annoncé qu'il souhaitait m'embaucher quelles que soit mes revendications salariales. Je n'ai pas osé répondre au quatrième appel.  
Dean en resta pantois tandis que son frère essayait de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.  
― Et pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu ? Tu as eu peur qu'on t'offre un salaire sans travail en retour ?  
― Dean ! explosa Sam. Je n'ai jamais postulé pour aucun poste et tu le sais très bien.  
― Ouais, je sais, grommela l'aîné. Tu aurais peut-être dû postuler dans une école du rire au lieu de plancher sur notre affaire.  
La remarque fit lever les yeux au ciel du cadet.  
― Et comment ils ont eu ton numéro ? s'enquit Dean.  
― L'ami d'un ami d'un ami ou quelque chose d'approchant. En tout cas, aucun n'a su me dire exactement où il a eu l'information selon laquelle je cherchais un emploi.  
― Parce que ce n'est pas le cas, mais il n'y a que toi, Li et moi qui savons ça dans cette ville. Si ça se trouve, c'est peut-être un voisin qui a donné ton numéro.  
Sam médita et se rassit.  
― Probablement, oui, accorda-t-il à son frère. Tu en as mis du temps. Tu t'es perdu ?  
― Pas du tout ! répondit joyeusement Dean. J'ai fait quelques courses : ce soir, c'est moi qui cuisine !  
Le cadet regarda son frère de travers.  
― Tu cuisines ? Tu veux dire que tu as commandé une pizza ou rapporté du poulet grillé ?  
― Pas du tout, bredouilla un Dean interdit. Mais vu l'état de Li, je pensais que...  
Dean perdit brusquement son air penaud lorsqu'il comprit l'insulte et se redressa.  
― Et c'est très insultant ce que tu viens de dire ! Je devrais te priver de dessert ! Enfin... si... si j'avais prévu d'en faire un... Bon, trêve de plaisanterie, je vais apporter ses médicaments à notre mourante. Tu sais comment elle va ?  
― Aucune idée.  
Lorsque Dean frappa à la porte de la chambre, personne ne lui répondit. Il frappa à nouveau mais n'obtint pas plus de réponse. Il entrebâilla la porte et y passa la tête, s'attendant à trouver une Li endormie au fond de sa montagne de couvertures. La chambre était totalement transformée depuis la dernière fois qu'il était passé. Les volets et la fenêtre étaient grands ouverts, la couette s'aérant tranquillement sur son rebord, et depuis la salle de bain, un bruit d'eau lui parvenait. Par moments, il pouvait même entendre son amie qui chantonnait sous la douche. Un peu décontenancé, il approcha de la porte de la salle de bains et frappa. L'eau s'arrêta de couler.  
― Quelqu'un ?  
― Ouaip. Tu vas bien ?  
― Super bien !  
― Bon. Bien. Alors je pose tes médicaments sur ton lit.  
― Okay, merci ! Je descends d'ici quelques minutes.  
Dean sortit de la chambre et rejoignit son frère dans le séjour. Il était sceptique.  
Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, la chasseuse descendit enfin. Elle chantonnait et sautillait, distribuant des sourires à ses amis.  
― Salut les copains, vous allez bien ?  
Sam leva à peine le nez de ses dossiers et grommela un assentiment. Dean, pour sa part, continuait à observer la jeune femme et son frère.  
― Dites, les interpella-t-il. Rien ne vous paraît suspect ?  
― Si, je meurs de faim et j'aurais dû aller directement à la cuisine, annonça Li avant de disparaître par la porte.  
― De quoi tu veux parler ? demanda Sam.  
Dean attendit que Li soit à nouveau parmi eux pour s'expliquer.  
― Toi, Sam, qui trouve du travail sans en chercher. Toi, Madeline, qui guérit miraculeusement de ta grippe sans prendre un médicament et en passant subitement de l'état "à l'article de la mort" à celui de "je suis en pleine forme et de bonne humeur". Vous ne trouvez pas bizarre que vos problèmes se règlent aussi facilement ?  
Sam et Li se regardèrent, interdits.  
― Pourquoi ce serait si exceptionnel ? demanda Li en croisant les bras. J'ai un bon métabolisme et mes globules blancs sont peut-être hors norme. Et puis Sam a peut-être laissé filtrer qu'il cherchait du travail...  
― Non, je n'ai rien dit à personne, coupa Sam. Il n'y a que les voisins qui croient que je cherche quelque chose.  
― Et j'ai rarement vu une personne se remettre aussi vite que toi, ajouta Dean.  
― Mais alors...  
Le front de Li se plissait sous l'effort qu'elle faisait pour comprendre le sous-entendu de son ami.  
― Je pense qu'il y a un rapport avec notre visiteuse de ce matin, dit l'aîné avec emphase.

Ils étudièrent la question un moment, débattant un peu sur la coïncidence mais finirent par être d'accord : ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Ils étaient maintenant convaincus que leur sorcière n'était autre que Sarah Laslett. Il ne restait plus qu'à la confronter et à lui faire avouer les meurtres de Nyla Burke et d'Adrian Park. Arriver jusque-là ne posait de problème à personne. C'est la dernière étape du processus qui semblait ennuyer les garçons.  
― Cette sorcière a tué deux personnes ! s'insurgea Li. Comment pouvez-vous hésiter ? Si on ne la neutralise pas, elle pourrait recommencer.  
― Mais... commença Sam. Il s'agit d'un être humain. Une mère de famille. Elle est censée être ton amie, en plus. Tu m'as dit toi-même avant-hier que, même si elle était fatigante, Sarah restait quelqu'un d'attachant.  
Le regard de la chasseuse ne cilla pas.  
― Et alors ? Elle a tué. Elle ne mérite pas mieux.  
― Je te trouve très catégorique, commenta Dean. On va peut-être patienter avant de la condamner.  
La jeune femme les regarda tour à tour.  
― Patienter ? Vous voulez attendre quoi ?  
Li commençait à sentir la colère monter en elle sans qu'elle puisse la contrôler.  
― On est plus avec un nain vengeur qui joue à transformer ses détracteurs en Tom Pouce, les gars. On est devant une sorcière qui tue, bordel ! Vous voulez vraiment laisser passer ça ?  
Sam leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.  
― On ne va pas laisser passer quoi que ce soit, la rassura-t-il. Mais avant de la condamner, on va s'assurer que c'est bien elle qui est responsable et on agira en conséquence.  
― Ombeline, crois nous, on sait ce qu'on fait, renchérit Dean. Et tu sais ce que Bobby a dit...  
Li leva une main impérative pour l'arrêter, ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce que Bobby avait dit. Il lui avait demandé de se plier au jugement des frères Winchester dans cette affaire. Particulièrement parce qu'il s'agissait d'une affaire impliquant une sorcière et qu'ils savaient tous pertinemment que ses réactions étaient altérées et disproportionnées face à ce type d'ennemis.  
― Li... ?  
― Taisez-vous.  
Elle respira encore une fois profondément et rouvrit les yeux. Les frères la regardaient avec inquiétude. Sa colère était toujours là mais elle pouvait la contrôler.  
― Dites-moi plutôt comment vous comptez piéger une sorcière puisque vous êtes si malins.

Il fut décidé que ce serait Li qui conduirait Sarah dans un endroit isolé puisqu'elles étaient les plus proches. La chasseuse se pointa donc chez les Laslett en fin d'après-midi et sonna.  
― Bonjour Sarah, sourit la jeune femme.  
― Bonjour ma belle, comment vas-tu ? Je suis contente de te voir sur pieds, Dean m'a dit que tu n'avais même pas pu te lever ce matin.  
― Oui, répondit humblement Li. Je suppose que j'ai un peu exagéré puisque me voilà debout. Justement, je voulais m'excuser de ne pas être venue ce matin...  
― C'est tout pardonné, voyons, trésor. En tout cas, je suis contente de voir que tu as un teint superbe maintenant.  
― Merci... Sarah, j'aurais un service à te demander.  
― Oh oui ! J'adore rendre service.  
― Est-ce que tu accepterais de m'accompagner à la pharmacie ?  
Sarah resta deux secondes sans rien répondre. Li sourit intérieurement. Ça ne devait pas lui arriver souvent.  
― Pardon ? Pour quoi faire ?  
Li prit son air le plus gêné possible et se pencha à l'oreille de son amie pour lui murmurer sa réponse. L'aînée avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles lorsque Li s'éloigna d'elle, regardant alentour pour s'assurer que vraiment personne ne les avait entendues. Sans prévenir, Sarah prit la chasseuse dans ses bras, au grand dam de cette dernière.  
― Je suis tellement heureuse ! s'exclama-t-elle. Mais bien sûr que je t'accompagne.  
Li, totalement crispée, tenta de s'extraire des bras de Sarah mais n'arriva à rien.  
― Sarah, arrête ça tout de suite, grinça Li entre ses dents.  
― Oh mais oui, tu as raison, répondit la femme en s'éloignant de la plus jeune. Il ne faudrait pas qu'on nous voit trop ravies sinon les gens pourraient penser qu'on partage une excellente nouvelle et ça risquerait de gâcher la surprise. Je vais chercher ma veste et j'arrive.  
La chasseuse, l'œil noir, fit encore un pas ou deux en arrière avant de répondre. A l'instant, elle regrettait amèrement d'avoir trouvé cette excuse bidon. En fait, elle s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas avoir prédit la réaction de Sarah.  
― Ne bouge pas tout de suite. Je passe te prendre dans dix minutes en voiture.  
― D'accord, d'accord, je te surveille et je sors dès que j'aperçois ta voiture dans l'allée.  
― A tout de suite.  
Li s'éloigna rapidement de la maison des Laslett et sortit son téléphone dès qu'elle fut hors de portée de voix. Sam répondit à la première sonnerie.  
― On part dans dix minutes. Vous êtes prêts ?  
― Depuis un moment, oui. Pourquoi vous ne partez pas tout de suite ?  
― Parce que sinon, vous n'aurez pas l'occasion de discuter avec elle.  
― Comment ça ? demanda Sam.  
Li prit le temps de respirer avant de répondre.  
― J'ai une grosse envie de la trucider, votre amie à qui il faut donner une chance de se justifier avant de savoir ce qu'on va faire d'elle. Donc si tu veux vraiment que ton plan fonctionne, vous m'accorderez quelques minutes afin que je me calme.  
― Oh, oui... prends ton temps.  
Des larmes de rage coulaient sur son visage lorsqu'elle raccrocha.

Une Li riante et une Sarah surexcitée se garèrent devant un motel de la ville.  
― … et il ne faut pas prendre n'importe quelle marque, tu sais, disais Sarah. Je pourrais t'indiquer les plus fiables, bien entendu. Ce serait dommage que ton test de grossesse donne un faux résultat. C'est toujours… Pourquoi on s'arrête là, déjà ?  
― Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le dire, tu parles trop, la taquina Li.  
― Oh, c'est vrai, désolée. Alors, pourquoi ?  
― Dean devait passer récupérer des documents de travail auprès d'un collègue de passage dans cet hôtel. Du coup, je lui ai dit que je le ferai pour lui et ça me donne une bonne excuse pour m'absenter.  
― D'accord... il fait quoi comme travail, déjà ?  
― C'est compliqué et ennuyeux à mourir, éluda Li. Allez, viens, plus vite on se débarrasse des trucs pénibles et plus vite on pourra passer aux trucs intéressants.  
Elles descendirent de la voiture et contournèrent le bâtiment. La chambre qu'elles cherchaient se trouvait à l'arrière. Li se plaça devant la porte, prenant garde que Sarah soit près d'elle. Elle frappa deux fois.  
La porte s'ouvrit rapidement sur Sam. Sarah ouvrit grands les yeux et la bouche, certainement dans le but de le questionner mais aucun son n'eut le temps de franchir ses lèvres. Elle sentit une poussée dans son dos tandis que Sam lui attrapait les poignets et la tirait vers lui. Dans le même mouvement une troisième personne qu'elle n'avait pas vue lui passa de lourdes menottes aux poignets et la porte claqua derrière le groupe. Complètement désarçonnée, Sarah se retourna. Malgré l'obscurité, elle vit que Li était entrée à sa suite et que Dean était la personne cachée qui lui avait passé les menottes. Une panique soudaine la saisit et elle ouvrit la bouche pour hurler à pleins poumons. Là encore, elle fut devancée par un bâillon qui faillit l'étouffer. La panique ne l'avait pas quittée et elle commença à se débattre.  
Les trois chasseurs n'eurent aucun mal à la maitriser et à l'attacher à une chaise. Ils durent cependant patienter un moment avant qu'elle ne se calme. Lorsqu'elle cessa de crier à travers son bâillon, Li s'installa en face d'elle et tenta de la raisonner.  
― Sarah, calme-toi, nous voulons seulement discuter, pour le moment. On ne te fera aucun mal, écoute-nous, s'il te plaît. Arrête de t'agiter comme ça, tu risques seulement de te faire mal.  
Malgré les paroles rassurantes de son amie, la femme continuait à pleurer et à s'agiter. Li dû recourir à son charme d'apaisement mais même avec ça, ils durent encore patienter un moment avant d'avoir son entière attention. Lorsqu'ils jugèrent qu'il était temps, ils retirèrent le bâillon de leur prisonnière en échange de sa promesse de se taire.  
― Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? entama la femme d'une voix tremblante. Est-ce que vous êtes une famille de psychopathes ? Vous allez demander une rançon à mon mari ?  
― Non, nous nous fichons de votre argent, répondit Dean.  
― Alors quoi ? Vous allez me tuer ?  
― On veut seulement discuter, lui assura Sam.  
― Mais pour ça, il faut nous laisser une chance d'en placer une, grommela Li.  
La remarque eut le don de faire taire la prisonnière. Temporairement, du moins.  
― Nous savons que tu es une sorcière, annonça Dean tout de go.  
L'annonce n'eut pas l'effet désiré et Sarah regarda le chasseur avec des yeux ronds et la bouche bée.  
― Une... pardon ? se contenta-t-elle de demander.  
― Une sorcière, répéta Li. Sac de sortilège, enchantement, os de lapin tué à minuit, tout le toutim.  
Sarah porta un regard incrédule sur Li. Puis sur Sam. Puis sur Dean. Puis de nouveau sur Li. Un sourire indécis se dessina enfin sur ses lèvres.  
― C'est une blague ? Une caméra cachée ?  
― Tu crois qu'on t'aurait séquestré pour te faire une blague ? Ce serait une plaisanterie poussée un peu trop loin.  
― Non, Sarah, confirma Li. On sait que tu es une sorcière. Et on veut savoir jusqu'où tu es allée.  
Sarah recula devant le regard accusateur de sa soi-disant amie.  
― Mais tu es folle ! se révolta Sarah. Vous êtes tous fous ! Maintenant, laissez-moi partir avant que je crie !  
― A ta place, je ne ferais pas ça, Sarah, lui assura Sam.  
― Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qui m'en empêche ?  
Le bâillon réapparu dans son champ de vision et elle se tut.  
― Écoute, Sarah, on en est plus à la phase de déni, dit patiemment Dean. On sait que c'est toi. Il ne te reste plus qu'à nous dire comment tu as appris tous tes tours et ce que tu as fait exactement.  
La femme regarda les chasseurs avec colère.  
― Vous êtes des malades. Je ne sais même pas de quoi vous parlez.  
― On parle du fait que je ne suis miraculeusement plus malade, répondit Li. Et que Sam a trouvé du travail sans même en avoir cherché. Et comme par hasard, tout ça s'est passé juste après ta visite de ce matin. Donc ce n'est pas la peine de nier.  
Des larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux de la prisonnière qui secoua la tête.  
― Je comprends rien à ce que vous dites, pleurnicha-t-elle.  
Li soupira et se tourna vers ses amis.  
― Ça risque d'être long.  
Sam fit un signe aux deux autres chasseurs de façon à ce qu'ils puissent parler librement hors de portée d'oreilles de Sarah. Ils se regroupèrent dans un coin de la chambre, non sans garder un œil attentif sur la femme en larmes.  
― Je crois qu'elle dit la vérité, souffla le cadet.  
― Tu veux rire ? s'étonna Li.  
― Non, je crois qu'il a raison, renchérit Dean.  
― Mais... hésita la chasseuse. Ce serait qui, alors ?  
L'aîné haussa les épaules pendant que Sam faisait la moue.  
― Ça pourrait être n'importe qui. Une personne à qui elle aurait parlé entre le moment où elle est sortie de chez nous et le moment où j'ai reçu mon premier coup de fil, dit Sam.  
― Super... grommela Li.  
Le pire était qu'ils avaient probablement raison et elle se sentit tellement frustrée qu'elle en aurait martelé les murs glauques de la chambre.  
― Et bien, on a plus qu'à lui demander, sourit Dean. Gentiment.  
Ils se tournèrent en chœur vers Sarah qui eut un mouvement de recul en voyant leur mouvement parfaitement synchronisé.  
― Oh, non, vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi aussi facilement. Je me battrais, je me débattrais et je me défendrais jusq...  
― Du calme, Sarah, l'interrompit Li. On a seulement des questions. Auxquelles tu pourras répondre, cette fois.  
Il s'avéra que, par miracle, la seule personne à qui Sarah avait parlé pendant les quelques heures qui avaient suivies était son mari. Ils la questionnèrent sur les habitudes de celui-ci, ses absences éventuelles, ses comportements bizarres, ses achats originaux mais la femme fut incapable de les renseigner. Finalement, ils décidèrent de piéger Peter Laslett à son tour.


	5. Chapter 5

Ce fut assez simple à mettre en place. Dean appela Peter pour lui dire que sa femme avait fait un malaise et qu'il devait venir la chercher au motel. Il ne posa même pas de questions sur l'incongruité du lieu et se pointa aussi rapidement que sa voiture put le transporter. Évidemment, ils reproduisirent leur tour qui fonctionna aussi bien qu'avec Sarah. Peter se retrouva ligoté auprès de sa femme. Cette dernière avait été à nouveau bâillonnée car elle avait repris son bavardage incessant et aussi parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle puisse alerter son mari avant qu'il ne soit maîtrisé.  
Le même cinéma se mit en place pour calmer l'homme. Il fut d'abord très agité, puis, un peu apaisé par l'enchantement de Li, perdit un peu de véhémence pour finalement prêter l'oreille à ce qu'ils disaient. Ils finirent donc par lui ôter son bâillon.  
― Libérez ma femme, commença-t-il. Elle ne vous a rien fait. Libérez-la et gardez-moi, je ne vous causerai pas de problème.  
― On ne peut pas faire ça, se désola Dean.  
― Si vous ne la libérez pas, je...  
― N'essaie pas, Peter, le coupa Li. Sarah a déjà tenté toutes les négociations possibles et tout ce qu'on veut c'est parler. Donc, soit tu nous écoute maintenant, soit on remet ton bâillon et on patiente jusqu'à ce que tu tombes d'épuisement. On a tout le temps.  
Peter les regarda tour à tour et céda.  
― Vous voulez quoi ?  
― Nous savons que tu as utilisé la sorcellerie pour me trouver du travail et soigner Li, attaqua de suite Sam. Ce qu'on veut savoir, c'est jusqu'où tu es allé dans la sorcellerie.  
L'homme secoua énergiquement la tête.  
― Vous dites n'importe quoi, ça n'existe pas, laissez-nous tranquille.  
Comme les trois chasseurs le regardaient sans répondre, Peter se ramassa sur lui-même et soupira.  
― Pourquoi vous nous faites ça ? demanda-t-il. Libérez ma femme et je vous dirais tout ce que vous voulez savoir.  
― Désolé, Peter, répondit Dean, mais tu vas parler et ta femme va rester avec nous.  
Le mari jeta un regard désespéré à Sarah toujours bâillonnée. Elle le regardait avec des yeux ronds, effrayée.  
― Vous pouvez au moins lui enlever son bâillon, suggéra Peter.  
Ce fut fait rapidement.  
― On t'écoute, maintenant, dit doucement Sam.  
― Il y a huit ans, environ, commença-t-il. Le docteur venait de diagnostiquer un cancer à Sarah et j'étais complètement désespéré. Il lui avait donné environ un an à vivre et je savais que je ne pourrais jamais élever mes enfants correctement si elle n'était pas près de moi.  
― Oh, Peter... souffla Sarah au bord des larmes.  
― Et j'ai entendu parler d'une légende. Contre quelques années de ma vie, je pouvais négocier tout ce que je voulais. Alors j'ai réfléchi. J'aurais pu... j'aurais dû demander la rémission complète de ma Sarah mais j'ai voulu... j'ai demandé à être assez fort pour pouvoir prolonger sa vie.  
― Tu as demandé à avoir des pouvoirs de sorcier, dit Li, la condamnation dans la voix.  
Les yeux de Sarah reflétaient maintenant la peur lorsqu'elle regardait son mari.  
― Ma chérie, dit-il en se tournant vers elle, tu dois comprendre...  
― Hey oh ! l'interrompit Dean. C'est avec nous que tu discutes pour le moment. Du coup, te voilà sorcier, tu guéris ta femme, tu fais tes petits tours et tu tues les gens qui te déplaisent.  
― Quoi ? s'insurgea Peter. Non ! Je n'ai jamais fait de mal à personne ! Jamais !  
― Ah oui ? s'énerva Li. Et Nyla Burke ? Elle s'est planté toute seule un couteau dans le cœur ? Et si on parlait d'Adrian Park ?  
L'attitude agressive de la chasseuse effraya l'homme qui eut un geste de recul.  
― C'est pas moi, geignit-il. Ce sont des accidents. La police a dit que c'était des accidents...  
― Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, grogna la chasseuse, c'est forcément toi. Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?  
― Je vous dis que ce n'est pas moi ! Je n'ai même pas pu guérir complètement Sarah, comment aurais-je pu tuer des gens ?  
Les frères se regardèrent, étonnés.  
― Tu n'as pas guéri Sarah ? demanda Dean. A quoi te sert ta foutue magie, alors ?  
― C'est pour ça que j'ai des rémissions soudaines, soupira Sarah en regardant son mari. C'est grâce à toi que je suis là ?  
― Oui, pleura son mari sans la regarder. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est atténuer le cancer, le retarder. Mais je n'ai jamais réussi à l'enrayer complètement. Je suis désolé, chérie, j'ai échoué.  
Les chasseurs se rassemblèrent à nouveau dans un coin de la pièce pour mieux conspirer.  
― S'il n'est pas assez fort pour guérir une personne, est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il n'est pas assez fort pour tuer quelqu'un ? demanda Sam à Li.  
― J'en sais rien, soupira-t-elle. Je suppose que oui.  
― Bordel, s'énerva Dean. Ça veut dire qu'on a un autre sorcier dans le quartier.  
Ils se regardèrent, désespérés.

Il leur fallu plusieurs heures pour persuader les Laslett qu'ils n'étaient pas des psychopathes. Et encore autant pour les persuader de ne pas aller porter plainte. Finalement, les chasseurs retournèrent dans leur fausse maison, démoralisés.  
Ils avaient également appris que Peter soupçonnait d'autres personnes du quartier de verser dans la sorcellerie mais il ne savait pas qui exactement. En gros, il soupçonnait tout le monde sans pouvoir désigner qui que ce soit.  
― Au moins, on a un couple qui accepte de nous aider, dit Sam qui essayait de voir le bon côté des choses.  
Li émit un rire sans joie.  
― Un condamné à mort qui s'est fait rouler lors de ses négociations avec un démon et une pipelette qui ne survivra pas à la prochaine résurgence de son cancer. Vraiment merveilleux. Soit dit en passant, on aurait dû dire à Sarah qu'elle sera veuve et malade dans deux ans.  
― Et on sait maintenant pourquoi les deux autres ont été éliminés de l'équation, renchérit Dean, ignorant la dernière remarque de Li.  
― Ça ne nous avance en rien, râla la jeune femme. Nyla et Adrian avaient une aventure, et alors ? Premièrement, ça ne mérite pas la mort, et deuxièmement, tout le quartier était au courant donc on revient au point de départ : ça peut être n'importe qui.  
― Faut vraiment que t'ailles dormir, Alissa, lui reprocha Dean. Tu serais sûrement plus utile.  
Li posa bruyamment sa bière sur la table basse et se leva, contrariée.  
― Bien. Alors bonne nuit.  
Ils la regardèrent sortir de la pièce et ses pas décrurent dans les escaliers.  
― Qu'est-ce qu'elle est susceptible, fit remarquer l'aîné.  
Son frère soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. La cohabitation n'était à l'évidence pas le fort de ses deux compères et l'échec du jour n'était pas pour adoucir les mœurs. Sans compter que tous savaient que l'affaire risquait de s'éterniser encore, promettant d'autres moments difficiles.  
― Je vais me coucher aussi, annonça Dean.  
― Bien, répondit simplement Sam.  
― Tu ne vas pas dormir, toi aussi ?  
― Si, j'arrive. Dans cinq minutes.  
― Okay, bonne nuit, mec.  
― Bonne nuit.  
Sam, qui partageait sa chambre avec son frère, attendit d'entendre la porte se fermer avant de se lever du canapé. Il n'avait pas l'intention de dormir. Il attrapa les clefs de la voiture de location et sortit de la maison en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Cette nuit-là fut particulière pour Li. Jusqu'à présent, son esprit avait gardé un calme assez serein et elle n'avait pas vu ses nuits écourtées par des cauchemars depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans le quartier. Malheureusement, ne pouvant échapper à la fatalité, elle fut réveillée en sueur au milieu d'un de ses cauchemars les plus difficiles et si elle avait retenu à grand peine un cri de détresse, elle ne pouvait retenir le flot de larmes qui se déversaient sur ses joues. Il lui fallut une bonne douche avant d'oser sortir de sa chambre. Elle avait besoin de bouger après ce genre de réveil mais ne savait pas où rôder. Sortir dans le quartier était le plus tentant mais elle ne voulait pas être vue. Faire les cent pas dans le salon n'était pas le plus enthousiasmant et regarder la télé n'aidait pas du tout à se défouler. Elle errait donc dans la maison un peu au hasard et passa devant la chambre de ses amis. La porte était légèrement entrebâillée et, par pure curiosité, elle tendit l'oreille pour savoir si l'un d'eux était du genre ronfleur.  
Ce qu'elle perçut se rapprochait plus du râle que du ronflement. Piquée par la curiosité, elle se pencha un peu plus. Mais elle ne gardait qu'une vue partielle de la chambre et même pas la bonne puisqu'elle ne pouvait apercevoir qu'un pied de lit. Elle poussa doucement la porte, priant pour qu'elle ne grince pas. La chambre des garçons était composée d'une penderie immense, de deux tables de travail faisant face aux deux fenêtres et de deux lits jumeaux. La lumière de la nuit, à peine filtrée par les rideaux, montrait que seulement l'un des deux lits était occupé. Celui de gauche n'avait pas été défait tandis que Dean occupait celui de droite. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui émettait des râles.  
Pour avoir pratiqué le cauchemar depuis de nombreuses années, Li détecta de suite de quoi il retournait. Le front brillant de sueur, les sourcils froncés, la tête qui s'agitait dans tous les sens, les mains qui agrippaient les draps de façon spasmodique... Dean faisait cauchemar. Plutôt mauvais d'après ses propres critères. Li s'interrogea sur le genre de mauvais rêve que pouvait faire un chasseur aussi expérimenté que lui. Il avait eu gain de cause à chaque bataille, il avait vaincu le fameux démon aux yeux jaunes, fait disparaître tous les fantômes qu'il avait croisé, éliminé tous les vampires, rougarou, loup-garou et autres monstruosités qui s'était dressées sur sa route... qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien faire cauchemarder un homme pareil ?  
Elle tiqua. A aucun moment, il ne lui était venu à l'esprit qu'il ait pu mentir mais... et si c'était le cas ? D'après ce que Sam lui avait raconté, il avait pourtant oublié tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers mois. Quatre mois en enfer et aucune séquelle ? Etait-ce possible ?  
Elle restait plantée là, bêtement, à se poser des questions lorsqu'un bruit se fit entendre depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Des bruits de pas feutrés, une porte qu'on fermait avec beaucoup de précautions. Elle s'éloigna silencieusement de la chambre des garçons pour se glisser dans la sienne tout en gardant un petit espace entre le battant et la porte. Quelqu'un montait. Dans le silence de la nuit, le frottement des chaussures sur le parquet était suffisamment silencieux pour ne réveiller personne mais il lui perçait presque les tympans à elle qui tendait tout son corps dans l'attente de la révélation.  
Bien évidemment, il ne s'agissait que de Sam. Au moment où elle relâcha la pression intérieure, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait été tendue comme un arc depuis le moment où elle avait perçu le premier bruit. Soulagée et en même temps énervée d'être aussi à fleur de peau, elle se contenta d'observer son ami regagner silencieusement sa chambre. Si elle ne le connaissait pas, elle aurait parié qu'il était sorti pour faire des bêtises. Mais il était adulte et n'avait pas à se justifier. D'autant qu'il avait parfaitement le droit de s'absenter pour décompresser un peu. Mais quand même, ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser... il était adulte, justement. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas annoncé son besoin de s'absenter un moment ? Agir de cette façon ne pouvait que leur donner à penser qu'il était sorti faire quelque chose de peu avouable.  
Un gros soupir lui échappa tandis qu'elle se prenait la tête entre les mains. Entre l'aîné qui faisait des cauchemars et le cadet qui découchait, elle avait le cerveau qui commençait à surchauffer !  
Ce fut ce qui la décida à descendre à la cuisine. Pendant les cinq heures qui la séparaient du lever de ses amis, elle eut le temps de préparer les repas des deux jours suivants. Ainsi qu'une montagne de muffins et une plâtrée titanesque de pancakes.

Deux jours passèrent sans que rien d'intéressant ne se passe. Li sentait bien que Sarah avait quelques réticences à lui parler mais sa nature bavarde lui fit surmonter ce cap et elles retrouvèrent presque leur relation première. Pour sa part, Peter jouait le jeu à fond et leur faisait parfois des comptes rendus de ses échanges avec d'autres voisins et leurs comportements. Dans l'ensemble, la vie était ennuyeuse et les chasseurs commençaient à ressentir une certaine morosité qui les entraînait parfois à se chamailler, surtout Li et Dean. La dernière dispute en date parlait de tour de lessive et Sam avait eu du mal à leur faire baisser le ton afin de ne pas alerter les voisins.  
Bobby les appela un soir et demanda un récapitulatif de ce qu'ils avaient trouvé. Une de ses remarques sous-entendant qu'ils n'avançaient pas très vite provoqua une nouvelle dispute au sein du faux couple qui fit grimacer Sam et râler Bobby.  
― Allez vous prendre quelques vacances au lieu de vous disputer, bande d'idiots.  
Sur cette réplique, Bobby raccrocha. Les chasseurs se regardèrent, interdits et très tentés par la suggestion. Un sourire apparu sur la figure de Li qui se tourna vers Sam.  
― Dis, tu ne devais pas m'apprendre à me servir d'une arme à feu ?  
Le jeune homme leva un sourcil et un coin de lèvre.  
― C'est une bonne idée, ça, dit-il.  
― Pardon ? s'interposa Dean. Tu demandes à Sam de te donner des cours de tir alors que tu as un meilleur tireur sous la main ?  
Li le regarda, interloquée. Elle ne voulait blesser personne mais elle aurait largement préféré que ce soit Sam qui lui donne ces cours.  
― En fait, commença-t-elle, c'est lui qui m'a dit qu'il m'apprendrait, donc...  
― Mais tu peux le faire, bien sûr, dit Sam pour apaiser son frère.  
― Mais... murmura Li.  
― La question est réglée, sourit fièrement Dean. Prépare-toi, on part dans dix minutes.  
Li lança un regard désespéré à Sam pendant que Dean se précipitait à l'étage pour aller chercher ses affaires.  
― Il est vraiment le meilleur, tu sais, expliqua Sam.  
La jeune femme soupira, résignée.  
― Si tu veux, je pourrais te montrer le maniement d'autres armes d'ici quelques jours, tenta-t-il de la consoler.  
― Ouais, soupira-t-elle. On verra.  
Le faux couple quitta la maison dans les minutes qui suivirent, Dean donnant pour instruction à son frère de bien surveiller le voisinage.  
Ils roulèrent une bonne heure afin de trouver un endroit bien à l'écart de toute habitation et de toute circulation. Dean prépara quelques cibles en bois et les plaça à distance raisonnable de la ligne de tir. Il chargea une arme et la tendit par le canon à la jeune femme, interdite.  
― Ceci, dit-il, est un pistolet semi-automatique.  
Li saisit l'arme avec hésitation. Elle en avait déjà tenue une puisque Bobby lui en avait offert mais elle ne l'avait jamais chargée. La donne était donc toute différente. L'arme était assez belle, soit dit en passant : à l'évidence bien entretenue, en acier brillant et avec une poignée incrustée d'une sorte d'os blanc.  
― C'est lourd, souligna-t-elle.  
― C'est fait pour. Leçon numéro un, toujours faire attention où tu pointes l'arme, même quand elle n'est pas chargée. On ne sait jamais, il peut rester une balle dans la chambre. Et se prendre une balle, même par accident, ça pique. Ce qui nous amène à la leçon numéro deux : lorsque tu prends une arme, vérifies si elle est chargée, si on te donne une arme, vérifies si elle est chargée, si tu viens de décharger une arme, vérifies si elle est chargée et si on te dit qu'une arme est déchargée...  
― ... vérifie si elle est chargée.  
― Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche.  
Un sourire involontaire apparu sur le visage de la sorcière. Le début était assez simple et basique, ce qui rendait la leçon rassurante.  
― Donc, tu retires le chargeur en appuyant là, dit-il en désignant un bouton sur le côté de l'arme.  
Li s'exécuta et retint maladroitement le chargeur qui avait failli se retrouver par terre.  
― Bien sûr, quand on appuie sur le bouton qui éjecte le chargeur, le chargeur est éjecté, se moqua gentiment Dean.  
― Oui, pardon, fit piteusement la chasseuse.  
― Ensuite, tu tournes l'arme à 90 degrés et tu tires la glissière en arrière.  
Li s'exécuta encore mais, malgré ses grimaces et l'enthousiasme qu'elle y mit, elle réussit à peine à faire bouger le cylindre. Dean, voulant l'aider, plaça ses mains sur celles de la jeune femme et tira à son tour, libérant une balle qui vola. Il la récupéra au vol, pas peu fier de sa dextérité.  
― Bien, ton arme est déchargée, il faut maintenant la charger. Tu vas donc remettre le chargeur à sa place.  
Li, qui fixait l'arme, se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait. Le geste de son ami avait été tellement naturel et fluide qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de l'éviter. Pourtant, elle sentait encore la chaleur de ses mains sur les siennes et une sensation de nausée. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir poursuivre. Elle tendit le pistolet à Dean.  
― Montre-moi d'abord.  
Il la regarda sans comprendre.  
― Pourquoi ? Tu te débrouillais bien...  
― Parce que je... je préfère observer d'abord... c'est plus... c'est mieux, tu comprends.  
Inconscient du tumulte qu'il avait provoqué chez son amie, il se plia tout de même à sa volonté et expliqua tous les gestes qu'il faisait. Il alla jusqu'à faire un premier tir et se tourna vers Li.  
― C'est ton tour, lui dit-il en tendant l'arme.  
La jeune femme avait eu le temps de se ressaisir. Elle prit l'arme, prenant soin de garder le canon tourné vers la cible, vida le chargeur, tira la chambre avec une grimace mais réussit à la faire jouer, libérant la balle qui s'y trouvait et sourit à son instructeur.  
― Bon début, approuva-t-il. Ensuite ?  
Elle enchaîna. Recharger l'arme, placer la crosse dans la paume de la main droite, serrer avec le majeur et l'auriculaire, placer le pouce et l'index de part et d'autre de l'arme, en dehors du chemin de la glissière et du chien, placer l'autre main en soutien, positionner ses pieds écartés de la largeur des épaules, se pencher légèrement en avant, lever les bras à hauteur des épaules... Li s'arrêta là, dans le doute.  
― C'est bon, là ?  
― Tu es droitière, donc tu devrais reculer un peu le pied droit, ainsi que l'épaule droite. Il faudra amortir le recul. Il faudrait aussi que tu redresses un peu les épaules et que tu lèves l'arme un peu plus haut, lui indiqua-t-il.  
Elle appliqua les instructions au fur et à mesure et lui lança un nouveau coup d'œil interrogateur. Il eut une moue approbatrice et l'invita à poursuivre. Elle riva son regard sur les viseurs et se concentra sur sa respiration. Une grande inspiration suivie d'une grande expiration. La cible était bien placée. Son pouce retira la sécurité et elle reprit une grande inspiration qu'elle fit suivre d'une autre expiration. Au plus bas de son cycle de respiration, elle appuya sur la détente. Le coup de feu retentit dans ses oreilles et lui fit fermer les yeux. Elle avait senti le recul et en avait le souffle coupé. Baissant l'arme, elle observa la cible. Aucune trace d'impact. La chasseuse se tourna vers Dean, terriblement déçue.  
― J'ai pas touché, constata-t-elle piteusement.  
― C'est parce que tu as fermé les yeux, expliqua le chasseur. Recommence.  
Et elle recommença plusieurs fois, s'améliorant un peu plus à chaque tir.  
— Bon, alors ? questionna Dean. Est-ce que je me suis rapproché au moins une fois ?  
Décontenancée, Li regarda le chasseur d'un air ahurit. C'était elle qui tirait et essayait d'atteindre la cible. Quel épisode avait-elle manqué ?  
— De ?  
— Ton prénom. Depuis le temps que j'essaie, tu pourrais au moins me dire si je chauffe ou pas.  
La chasseuse ricana doucement avant de tirer une nouvelle fois. Elle toucha la cible qui vacilla.  
— Non, dit-elle dans un sourire. Pas même un petit peu.  
Le chasseur haussa les épaules avec fatalisme. Après quelques heures d'entraînement, le moral de Li et Dean était au plus haut. Ils finirent par un petit concours que Dean gagna haut la main, bien évidemment. Mais la jeune femme avait fait de grands progrès et son instructeur était fier de lui avoir appris une de ses activités favorites. Ils rentrèrent affamés à la nuit tombante. Sam était là, toujours captivé par ses recherches sur l'apocalypse.  
― Tu n'as pas cuisiné ? demanda Li en reniflant vers la cuisine.  
― Non, pas eu le temps, répondit le cadet.  
― Très bien, je m'y colle, annonça Dean.  
Tandis qu'une odeur de viande grillée envahissait la maison, Li entreprit de raconter son premier entrainement au tir à Sam. Le récit dura jusqu'au repas qui se déroula dans la bonne humeur générale. Finalement parvenus au bout de leur récit, ils demandèrent à Sam ce qu'il s'était passé d'intéressant.  
― Raina Sutton est passée tout à l'heure, répondit-il. Elle a été déçue de ne pas te trouver, Dean.  
― Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?  
― Elle ne m'a pas dit. Mais elle repassera un autre jour.  
― Okay. Autre chose ?  
Sam médita un instant.  
― Je pense qu'il faudrait s'intéresser un peu plus à la famille Martinez, finit-il par dire. J'ai vu la mère passer près de chez nous dans l'après-midi. A priori, elle ne faisait que passer, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle regardait beaucoup du côté de la maison.  
― Ça va être difficile, le mari est plutôt du genre hermétique à tout contact, précisa Dean.  
― Oui, mais il travaille en journée, précisa Li. Il faudrait peut-être aller faire un tour à ce moment-là.  
Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord d'envoyer Sam au-devant de Mara Martinez. En effet, le jeune homme avait une tête avenante et pouvait proposer ses services de plombier au chômage pour briser la glace.

Le lendemain matin, alors que Li allait faire un jogging avec une brochette de voisines, Sam, qui avait attendu de voir passer la voiture de César Martinez, se dirigea résolument vers la maison au fond de l'impasse avec sa caisse à outils. Il frappa à la porte et patienta. L'accueil fut long à venir mais finalement, une petite fille d'une douzaine d'années vint lui ouvrir.  
― Bonjour, commença Sam. Je m'appelle Sam Page, j'habite un peu plus loin. Est-ce que tes parents sont là ?  
― Bonjour. Il n'y a que maman.  
― D'accord. Tu t'appelles Pandora, c'est ça ?  
La petite fille acquiesça. Il avait révisé avant de se pointer.  
― Je pourrais parler à ta maman, alors ?  
La fille le laissa passer le pas de la porte avant d'appeler sa mère. Cette dernière se présenta, un peu affolée.  
― Bonjour. Est-ce que je peux vous aider ?  
― En vérité, c'est plutôt moi qui peux vous aider, répondit Sam. Je m'appelle Sam, je vis à côté de chez Maura et Kyle.  
― Oui, je sais, je vous ai vu au barbecue, l'autre jour.  
― Bien. Hum... voilà, je suis plombier mais actuellement au chômage, et comme j'ai du temps à perdre, je me suis dit que je pourrais vous proposer mes services à titre gracieux bien entendu, si jamais vous avez besoin qu'on vous répare quoi que ce soit.  
Ce qu'il ne dit pas, c'est que, pendant la nuit, son frère et lui avaient pris le temps de pénétrer dans la maison et de mettre en vrac la machine à laver de la famille, au sous-sol.  
― C'est gentil à vous mais nous n'avons besoin de rien, répondit précipitamment la femme.  
Elle commençait à le raccompagner poliment mais fermement à la porte.  
― Je peux tout réparer, vous savez. Télévision, four, je ne suis pas seulement plombier, tenta Sam.  
― Non, je vous assure, tout va bien.  
― Mamaaaan !  
Le cri provenait du sous-sol. L'aînée des enfants venait de découvrir toute l'eau du lave-linge répandue sur le sol et appelait à l'aide pour éponger. Sam regarda alors Mara Martinez.  
― Je peux vous réparer ça moins de trente minutes, assura-t-il.  
La femme finit par céder et Sam, après avoir aidé à éponger, se retrouva seul devant la machine. Il commençait à démonter la bête lorsqu'il entendit des pas descendre les escaliers. Un coup d'œil le prévint qu'il s'agissait du plus jeune de la famille.  
― Bonjour, dit-il.  
― Bonjour, répondit le jeune garçon.  
― Je m'appelle Sam.  
― ... m'appelle Joaquim.  
― Je sais. Tu as neuf ans, c'est ça ?  
Le garçon acquiesça.  
― Vous faites quoi ?  
― Je répare la machine de ta maman.  
Le garçon jeta un œil méfiant à l'étage.  
― Pourquoi c'est pas papa qui le fait ?  
― Parce que je suis là et que ton papa a dû aller travailler.  
― Il n'y a que papa qui répare les choses.  
― Il sait tout réparer ton papa ?  
― Tout, répondit fièrement le garçon. Surtout ce qu'il a cassé.  
Sam leva un sourcil surpris.  
― Et il casse beaucoup de choses ?  
Le garçon haussa les épaules. Son air fataliste semblait raconter que « casser des choses » était monnaie courante à la maison.  
― Il sait faire beaucoup de choses ton papa ?  
― Il sait tout faire, dit le gosse fièrement.  
― Super. Il sait aussi comment gagner à la loterie ?  
― Oui, il sait mais ne veut pas le faire. Et il veut pas qu'on le dise.  
― C'est normal, commenta négligemment Sam en continuant à réparer la machine. Il ne faudrait pas que les gens le sachent.  
― Oui, et aussi parce que c'est pas bien. Papa dit qu'il faut se contenter de ce qu'on a et qu'on a pas le droit de trop tricher. Sinon, ça risque de se voir.  
― Je comprends.  
Quelques secondes passèrent pendant que le gosse observait le chasseur travailler.  
― Tu veux savoir comment il fait ? demanda-t-il.  
― Bien sûr.  
Les yeux de Joaquim s'illuminèrent quand il comprit que quelqu'un était prêt à écouter les exploits de son père.  
― Il prend les morceaux de la chose à réparer et il s'enferme dans le bureau. Là, il a pas besoin d'outils, comme vous. Il dit des mots et quand il ressort, le truc est réparé.  
La main de Sam se crispa sur la clef qu'il utilisait mais il garda son attitude détachée.  
― Dis donc, c'est impressionnant. Et ta maman aussi, elle fait des trucs comme ça ?  
― Non. Maman, c'est juste une maman. Mais Pandora, elle dit qu'elle veut faire pareil que papa et papa dit qu'il faut pas.  
Sam termina ses réparations assez rapidement. A la base, il devait tenter de fouillez un peu la maison mais ce qu'il avait appris grâce à Joachim l'en dispensait. Mara Martinez le remercia chaleureusement et insista pour qu'il accepte un poulet rôti en guise de paiement. Elle ne le laissa cependant pas traîner à l'intérieur outre mesure et le chasseur se retrouva dehors dans les minutes qui suivirent le sauvetage de la machine à laver.


	6. Chapter 6

La nuit suivante, les trois chasseurs attendirent que quelques heures s'écoulent après l'extinction des feux chez les Martinez avant d'y pénétrer en toute discrétion. Sam avait quand même eu le temps de repérer les lieux et ils savaient parfaitement où se trouvait le bureau. Entrer par une fenêtre après avoir désactivé l'alarme fut un jeu d'enfant d'autant qu'ils l'avaient déjà fait la nuit précédente. Au seuil de la porte du bureau, Dean allait porter la main à la poignée lorsque Li l'arrêta. Elle leur fit signe de s'éloigner de la porte et se plaça devant, les mains et le front plaqués sur le battant, les yeux fermés.  
— C'est pas vraiment le moment pour une séance de yoga, l'apostropha Dean en chuchotant.  
Elle l'ignora, inspira lentement et fit glisser ses paumes sur le bois. Sa main droite perçu un tremblement. Se tournant vers les garçons, elle leur indiqua que la porte n'était pas verrouillée mais que son ouverture déclencherait une alarme.  
― Quelle sorte d'alarme ? s'enquit Sam.  
― Aucune idée, répondit la sorcière. Mais c'est magique.  
― Tu peux désamorcer le truc ?  
Elle prit un air sceptique avant de répondre.  
― Je suppose, mais ça va prendre du temps. En plus, il doit y avoir un sortilège d'illusion mais il est caché par le sort de protection. Il me faut quelques ingrédients qui sont à la maison.  
― D'accord, dit Dean. Vous y allez tous les deux. Je reste ici.  
Sam et Li se glissèrent à l'extérieur aussi silencieusement qu'ils étaient entrés. Ils passèrent par les jardins et gagnèrent rapidement leur maison. Là, Li récupéra divers ingrédients dans un sac à dos qu'elle confia au chasseur. Elle extrait également deux livres du fond de sa valise et ils sortirent de nouveau. Curieux, Sam jeta un œil à la couverture du premier livre que tenait la jeune femme mais ne réussit pas le déchiffrer.  
― Hum... Li ?  
― Quoi ?  
― Qu'est-ce que c'est, ces livres ?  
Li s'arrêta net. Elle compta deux secondes et se tourna vers son ami, le regard fiévreux.  
― Sam, ce n'est pas que... je vais répondre à ta question mais pas maintenant... s'il te plaît.  
Le chasseur leva les mains en signe d'apaisement. Il sentait que la question était sensible et qu'il aurait été malavisé d'insister maintenant.  
― Aucun problème. Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'assure. Tu n'es même pas obligée de répondre.  
― Si, je vais le faire, mais... pas en plein milieu d'une effraction.  
― Compris, sourit-il. Et intelligent.  
Elle ricana et ils reprirent leur marche. Ils rejoignirent Dean qui attendait patiemment près de la fenêtre par laquelle ils étaient entrés.  
― Aucun problème ? s'enquit Li.  
― Aucun. Le père ronfle à faire s'écrouler le toit et les autres sont de véritables marmottes.  
Li s'installa alors devant la porte. Assise en tailleur, elle ouvrit un premier livre, écrit dans une langue étrangère. Elle trouva rapidement la page qu'elle cherchait et sortit une craie de son sac à dos. Sam l'éclaira tandis qu'elle traçait un symbole sur la porte. Dans la maison silencieuse, le crissement de la craie leur hérissa le poil. Devant elle, elle plaça un bol dans lequel elle posa une fleur séchée et quelque chose ressemblant à un organe séché. Les garçons ne posèrent pas de questions mais soupçonnaient fortement que ce soit quelque chose d'assez dégouttant. Elle saupoudra le contenu du bol avec une poudre blanche et craqua une allumette. Lâchant l'allumette dans le bol, elle ferma les yeux et prononça une formule qu'ils ne comprirent pas. Cependant, l'odeur qui se répandit les inquiéta et ils jetèrent un œil à l'étage, là où se trouvaient les chambres. Aucun bruit ne leur parvint mais Dean préféra monter pour s'assurer que tout le monde dormait encore.  
Sam, resté près de Li, la regardait officier. Elle avait les yeux fermés mais il pouvait deviner que ses globes s'agitaient sous ses paupières. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle attrapa fébrilement le second livre et trouva rapidement la page qu'elle cherchait.  
― Le sortilège d'illusion est tombé mais ce type est un vrai paranoïaque, commenta-t-elle.  
― C'était quoi ce sortilège d'illusion ?  
― C'est un sortilège qui est lié à un sortilège de verrouillage. Si quelqu'un entrait sans rien faire, il trouverait un bureau tout à fait banal. Maintenant que le sortilège d'illusion est tombé, si on entrait comme ça, il y aurait une sorte d'alarme. Il faut donc qu'on déverrouille le truc pour voir ce qu'il y a vraiment là-dedans sans réveiller personne.  
― Ça paraît complexe, en effet, mais ça explique pourquoi les autres chasseurs n'ont jamais trouvé quoi que ce soit chez eux.  
Li ne répondit pas et poursuivi ses recherches dans son second livre. Si le premier livre était écrit dans une langue que Sam ne connaissait pas, le second était définitivement dans une langue très ancienne et hermétique. Il observa quelques symboles et sut qu'il avait déjà vu ces signes dans certains grimoires que Bobby possédait. Des livres parlant généralement de démons. Il observa son amie, absorbée par ses préparatifs et se posa encore plus de questions que précédemment sans en poser aucune.  
― Sam, chuchota-t-elle, je sais que tu as des milliers de questions mais éclaire plutôt par là, s'il te plaît.  
Pris en flagrant délit de questionnement, le chasseur éclaira le contenu du sac de la sorcière qui en extrait d'autres ingrédients paraissant encore plus sales que les précédents. Elle extrait également une éponge humide avec laquelle elle effaça le symbole dessiné sur la porte et se leva. Dean revint à ce moment-là. Tout allait bien en haut.  
― Cette fois, chuchota Li, ça risque de faire un peu de bruit. Rien d'extraordinaire mais dans une maison silencieuse, je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner.  
― Okay, j'ai ce qu'il faut pour maîtriser quiconque descendrait l'escalier, annonça Dean en montrant son arme chargée aux piqûres soporifiques.  
― Merci. Sam, tu tiens ce livre devant moi pour que je puisse lire et tu éclaires la page, s'il te plaît. Il faut que je reste debout pour celui-ci. Quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne bouges pas.  
― Compris.  
Sam se mit en position pendant que Dean se plaçait de façon à garder un œil sur la volée d'escaliers et l'autre sur ses collègues. Une fois tout le monde en place, Li prit une grande inspiration, sortit une de ses plus courtes lames et la plaça sur son poignet. Elle commença la lecture de l'incantation qui était une suite de sons discordants et râpeux puis, sans prévenir, elle s'entailla le poignet, libérant un flot de sang qui alla se déverser dans le bol à ses pieds. Un vent venu de nulle part couru autour de la sorcière qui sentit un frisson lui remonter l'échine mais elle continua. Encore trois mots et la protection disparaîtrait. Malheureusement, le vent avait rabattu la page et elle ne pouvait pas terminer la formule. Elle leva les yeux sur Sam qui regardait le sang s'écouler doucement de son poignet au bol. Lui faisant les gros yeux, elle désigna le livre du menton afin qu'il lui libère la lecture mais il ne vit rien, hypnotisé par l'écoulement sanglant. Elle était face à un dilemme. Si elle prononçait mal le reste de la formule ou autre chose que la formule, le sort risquait de se retourner contre elle. Même punition si elle versait du sang ailleurs que dans le bol. Et le pire était qu'elle ne savait pas quelle serait cette punition. Elle opta pour l'utilisation de sa main qui tenait le couteau car elle ne voulait pas utiliser son sort de télékinésie. En effet, elle ne savait pas du tout si utiliser un autre sort pendant un exorcisme de sortilège était possible. Peut-être était-ce puni de la même façon que la mauvaise prononciation d'un mot ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle se penchait légèrement pour défroisser la page lorsque Sam remarqua son manège et s'empressa de redresser la page. Malheureusement, le mal était fait : elle sentit le contrecoup avant d'avoir conscience d'avoir échoué. Li se concentra sur la lecture des trois derniers mots, faisant abstraction de la douleur. Elle les prononça et sentit s'abaisser la protection de la porte. Elle avait finalement réussi. Tout fut terminé et elle se laissa tomber à genoux, vidée de ses forces. Elle vit alors où elle avait fait une erreur : un peu de son sang s'était écoulé sur le sol au lieu d'atterrir dans le bol. Un goût de métal avait envahi sa bouche et elle se sentit partir.  
Sam rattrapa Li avant qu'elle ne s'effondre complètement. Elle venait de perdre connaissance. Dean les rejoignit et sortit un mouchoir afin de panser la blessure qu'elle s'était infligée mais il releva également que du sang s'écoulait de la bouche de la sorcière.  
― Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, demanda-t-il à Sam. Pourquoi elle est comme ça ?  
― Je sais pas. Le vent a retourné la feuille et, je n'ai pas fait attention, alors elle a voulu la redresser elle-même. Mais ensuite, j'ai remis la page en place et elle a fini l'incantation. J'en sais pas plus.  
― Quelque chose s'est mal passé. Elle est blessée.  
― Okay, on l'amène chez Peter. Il pourra la soigner.  
― Non, toussa Li qui venait de reprendre conscience dans les bras de Sam. Dans le bureau. Allez-y.  
Les frères la regardèrent, éberlués.  
― Il faut qu'on te soigne.  
― D'abord le bureau, insista-t-elle.  
Voyant qu'elle n'en démordrait pas, ils la calèrent contre un mur et se glissèrent dans le bureau. Ils revinrent aussi vite que possible et se penchèrent sur une Li qui avait à nouveau perdu connaissance.  
― Je pars devant, annonça Dean en jetant tout ce qu'il avait à portée de main dans le sac à dos. Je préviens Peter qu'on arrive et qu'il a du boulot. Toi, tu portes Li jusque chez les Laslett.  
Sam acquiesça silencieusement et Dean partit sur les chapeaux de roues. Sam nettoya rapidement derrière eux, jeta tout ce qu'il trouva dans ses poches et prit Li dans ses bras. Sa carrure athlétique et celle menue de Li facilitaient le transport. Il n'en fut pas moins précautionneux, de peur d'aggraver l'état déjà inquiétant de la jeune femme.

L'homme s'approcha d'elle à la toucher. Son souffle écœurant se mêlant au sien lui donnait la nausée. Il sourit, tout son être suintait l'impureté et la perversité.  
― Tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça ? postillonna-t-il beaucoup trop prêt.  
Elle tenta de s'écarter, de faire un pas en arrière mais son corps n'obéissait pas. L'homme approcha une main et la glissa dans ses cheveux. Incapable de faire obéir son corps, elle hurla, exprimant toute sa frustration et sa peur.  
Li se redressa brusquement, jetant des regards affolés autour d'elle. Elle avait crié, elle le savait. Elle avait encore l'impression de sentir l'haleine fétide de son agresseur mais le reste du cauchemar se volatilisait déjà. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Sam. Il l'avait sûrement entendue crier et venait voir de quoi il retournait. La chasseuse regarda autour d'elle et refit le point sur la situation. Ils étaient en mission d'infiltration pour démasquer un sorcier et elle venait de se vautrer lamentablement à exorciser un sortilège de protection même si, actuellement, elle était surtout en nage dans son lit.  
― Tout va bien, Li, je suis là, dit Sam en s'approchant d'elle.  
― Ça va, bredouilla-t-elle, l'estomac encore en vrac. Il est quelle heure ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après ?  
― Il est trois heures de l'après-midi. C'est Peter qui t'a soigné et il nous a conseillé de te laisser te reposer.  
― Trois heures... putain, râla-t-elle. Et vous avez trouvé quoi chez Martinez ?  
― Rien qui nous parle vraiment. Dans l'ensemble, ça ressemble beaucoup à ce que Peter a. On suppose donc qu'il n'a pas plus de pouvoirs que Peter. Tu devrais te reposer, on en discutera plus tard.  
Li regarda autour d'elle. Elle était effectivement fatiguée mais elle n'avait pas envie de retrouver ses cauchemars. C'est ce qui la décida à se lever.  
― Non, ça va, insista-t-elle en s'asseyant au bord du lit. Vous avez trouvé quoi exactement ? Vous avez ramené des trucs ? Je peux voir ?  
Sam secoua la tête. Il n'était pas prêt de la laisser prendre des risques après la frayeur qu'elle leur avait donné.  
― Tu devrais vraiment rester couchée. Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, cette nuit.  
― J'ai compris, je mangerai un morceau. Alors ?  
― On a pris des photos, soupira le chasseur. Je t'apporte l'ordinateur pour te les montrer.  
― Non, ça va, je viens. J'en profiterai pour passer par la cuisine, dit-elle.  
Le voyage jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée fut difficile. Elle se sentait très lente et faible et ses genoux tremblaient à chaque marche descendue dans les escaliers. Cette impression de fragilité était tellement frustrante qu'elle aurait été capable de hurler... si elle en avait eu la force. Elle prit quelques gâteaux dans la cuisine et rejoignit Sam devant son ordinateur. Il avait ouvert les photos du bureau de Martinez et Li les inspecta minutieusement une à une. Ses yeux et sa tête lui disaient qu'elle aurait dû retourner se coucher mais sa fierté ne voulait rien savoir. Après avoir inspecté la dernière photo, Li s'adossa à sa chaise en poussant un gros soupir de désespoir.  
― Il n'y a rien, marmonna-t-elle.  
― On lui dit qu'on lui avait dit ? demanda Dean en aparté à Sam.  
― Tu peux être plus précise, demanda Sam, ignorant la remarque de son frère. De notre point de vue, il n'y a rien d'alarmant mais ton analyse pourrait nous aider à nous faire une idée.  
― En fait, d'après tous les ingrédients qu'il stocke et le manuel qu'il a, il peut faire des petits tours de magie, mais ça ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche.  
― Il peut réparer des équipements électroménagers, questionna Sam.  
― Oui, il peut faire ça, confirma Li.  
― Et trouver les chiffres du loto ?  
― Ça m'étonnerait.  
― Je vois.  
Un blanc s'installa pendant un petit moment.  
― Ça n'a aucun sens, marmonna Li.  
Les garçons se tournèrent vers elle, l'air interrogateur.  
― Comment se fait-il qu'il y ait autant de sorcier dans ce quartier, argumenta-t-elle. Je veux dire : Peter qui guérit sa femme, d'accord. Ce Martinez qui fait des petites bricoles dans son coin, mettons. Mais on sait que ni l'un, ni l'autre n'a pu tuer. Ce qui fait qu'on a un troisième sorcier ! Du coup, je dit que ça n'a aucun sens.  
― En effet, répondit Sam. On s'est dit la même chose avec Dean. Du coup, on en a parlé avec Peter et il nous a avoué qu'il en avait parlé, il y a longtemps, à Adrian Park, notre premier mort. On peut donc supposer que ce dernier en aura probablement parlé à d'autres. Du coup, il est fort possible que certains voisins aient tenté leur chance comme Peter. Malheureusement, on pourra difficilement savoir jusqu'à quelles oreilles cette rumeur est allée.  
Li poussa un soupir de frustration en se calant dans sa chaise. Elle n'aimait pas les rumeurs. Surtout celles que ce genre-là.  
Ils firent un point sur leur affaire en cours mais convinrent au final qu'ils n'étaient pas plus avancés. Ils se retrouvaient tous les trois à fixer le vide en soupirant. Cette enquête était une suite d'impasses.  
Finalement, Li réclama à Dean la suite de sa formation au maniement des armes.  
― Tu n'es pas assez en forme pour qu'on aille s'entraîner, Elisa, lui dit-il. On fera ça un autre jour.  
― Je sais bien dans quel état je suis, répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais une arme doit bien être entretenue. Il faudrait donc me montrer comment.  
Le chasseur regarda l'heure avant de lui répondre.  
― Ça tombe bien, mon tennis avec Matthew, Shawn et Kyle ne commence que dans trois heures. Allons-y !  
Ils s'installèrent dans la chambre des garçons afin de ne pas exposer les armes dans une pièce du rez-de-chaussée et Dean entreprit d'expliquer à Li la façon d'entretenir une arme à feu. S'assurer du désarmement de l'arme, prendre soin d'aérer la pièce puis démonter l'arme. De la glissière au percuteur, en passant par le canon et la sécurité, il lui expliqua le fonctionnement de toutes les pièces et le moyen de les nettoyer. Une fois la présentation terminée, il lui tendit une autre arme et lui demanda de se lancer. Malgré quelques erreurs et doutes, elle réussit le test.  
― Tu as remarqué que Sam s'absentait parfois ? demanda-t-elle négligemment alors qu'un silence affairé s'était installé.  
Dean la regarda étonné. Elle n'avait pas levé les yeux mais semblait attendre une réponse.  
― Possible, répondit-il. Pourquoi ? Il t'a dit où il allait ?  
La jeune femme haussa les épaules.  
― Je lui ai pas demandé.  
― C'est donc à lui qu'il faut en parler.  
― Je sais pas... j'ai l'impression que c'est une question délicate et je ne suis pas sûre de ne pas le braquer si je la pose.  
― Et à moi, tu peux la poser, constata Dean.  
― Non, dit tranquillement Li. A toi je t'en parle car je me doute que tu t'inquiètes.  
Le chasseur observait Li qui continuait à manipuler les pièces d'artillerie sans avoir l'air d'aborder un sujet sensible. Un autre sujet le préoccupait également.  
― Le désamorçage que tu as pratiqué chez Martinez, la nuit dernière... c'était une magie assez puissante.  
La jeune femme leva un œil surpris sur Dean avant de rire.  
― Tu vois, rit-elle. C'est exactement ce dont je voulais parler : il y a des questions délicates qu'il ne faut pas aborder, parfois.  
Il fit la moue avant de poursuivre.  
― Je préfère poser directement les questions aux gens concernés. Quitte à provoquer un petit... clash.  
― Je vois, dit Li qui avait perdu le sourire. Ce n'était pas grand chose. J'ai merdé et ça s'est retourné contre moi. Ça m'apprendra à ne pas être bien préparée.  
― Il y a un détail que tu as omis de mentionner.  
Elle poursuivait le nettoyage de son arme, heureuse d'avoir quelque chose entre les mains.  
― C'était de la magie noire, ajouta-t-il.  
Elle leva les yeux sur lui. Il demandait une réponse franche. Li sentit la fatigue se poser d'un bloc sur ses épaules et la lassitude lui fit fermer les yeux.  
― Oui, Dean, c'était de la magie noire.  
Le silence s'installa alors qu'elle reprenait une pièce déjà propre pour la nettoyer.  
― Et pour répondre à la question qui suit : non, ce n'est pas la première fois que je l'utilise.  
Elle reposa les pièces avec colère. De toute façon, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait faire.  
― Je ne suis pas fière de ce que j'ai fait, Dean, mais...  
― Mais ?  
Commencer à justifier son geste risquait d'entraîner le récit de bien des choses auxquelles elle ne voulait même pas penser. Elle secoua la tête.  
― Mais rien du tout. C'est mon histoire et je n'en suis pas fière, point.  
Elle avait cependant d'autres interrogations mais hésitait encore. Mais, après tout, se dit-elle, il préférait qu'on pose les questions franchement, alors pourquoi s'en priver ?  
— Et sinon, dit-elle presque distraitement, je ne savais pas que tu faisais de mauvais rêves... Tu n'as pas omis de mentionner certains détails sur ton séjour en enfer lorsque tu as retrouvé Sam ?  
Tout le secret, pour ne pas être trop impliqué, était dans l'attitude. Regarder ailleurs, faire autre chose, manipuler des objets sans importance... mais le silence durait un peu trop longtemps pour être confortable.  
― J'imagine qu'on a tous nos secrets, répondit pensivement Dean.  
Elle finit par lever les yeux sur son ami. Une sorte de souffrance émanait de son regard et elle regretta instantanément d'avoir posé la question.  
― J'imagine, oui.  
― Bon, faut que je te laisse. Je dois aller m'intégrer en faisant une partie de tennis avec les voisins. Souhaite-moi bon courage. Et surtout, range bien tout quand tu auras fini.  
― Oui, chef. Et n'oublie pas de gagner pour l'honneur de la famille, très cher mari !  
Un clin d'œil plus tard et il était sorti.

― Encore un barbecue ! râla Li. On en a eu un pas plus tard que cette année. On devrait interdire les barbecues à répétition.  
Dean était revenu de son tennis et avait trouvé Li endormie sur son lit, les armes propres et rangées. Il avait voulu récupérer quelques vêtements pour aller dormir sur le canapé mais à l'évidence, le sommeil de la chasseuse était très léger. Il en avait donc profité pour lui annoncer l'invitation.  
― Il est quelle heure, d'ailleurs ? demanda-t-elle la bouche encore pâteuse.  
― Onze heures du soir.  
― Tu rentres que maintenant ? Je savais pas que le tennis durait aussi longtemps.  
― On est allés boire un verre après le tennis et de fil en aiguille...  
Li regarda autour d'elle, redécouvrant le décor.  
― Oh, désolée, dit-elle déboussolée, je me suis endormie. J'avais pas la force de retourner dans ma chambre, tout à l'heure.  
― Pas grave, reste si tu veux. Je vais m'installer ailleurs.  
― Non, non, je te laiss...  
Elle tenta de se lever mais le monde se mit à tourner autour d'elle et elle se rassit aussitôt.  
― Waow... okay, je reste là, dit-elle en se rallongeant lentement.  
Il la regarda avec inquiétude.  
― Tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose ? A manger, peut-être ?  
― Du silence et de l'énergie, seulement.  
Elle était déjà en train de se rendormir quand le chasseur sortit silencieusement de la chambre.


	7. Chapter 7

Le lendemain matin, la jeune femme fut réveillée par un autre bruit. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir que le deuxième lit était froissé et que Sam semblait occupé à récupérer quelques affaires dans une armoire.  
― Hey, salut, dit-elle. T'as dormi là ?  
― Salut, dit le jeune homme en se retournant vers elle. Oui, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas réveillé.  
― Ça va, dit-elle en bâillant. Il est quelle heure ?  
― Neuf heures passé. Tu peux rester encore, si tu veux.  
La chasseuse fit un point avec elle-même et décida qu'il était temps qu'elle se bouge un peu. De plus elle mourrait de faim, raison suffisante pour la décider.  
― Du coup, j'ai chassé Dean. Il a dormi où ?  
Elle se leva et s'étira pendant que Sam ouvrait grands les rideaux, faisant entrer le soleil.  
― Dans ta chambre.  
― Rhô, la chance ! dit-elle. Les oreillers sont terribles, là-bas.  
― Tu devrais t'endormir dans mon lit, alors, la prochaine fois, plaisanta Sam. Je pourrais vérifier par moi-même.  
La jeune femme rit, imitée par Sam.  
― Bon, on va prendre le petit-déjeuner ? suggéra-t-il.  
― Seulement s'il est gargantuesque, sourit-elle.  
Ils sortirent de la chambre en riant, complices, et se trouvèrent nez à nez avec Raina Sutton. Cette dernière jeta un regard éberlué qui allait des deux amis encore décoiffés de leur nuit, à la porte de la chambre pour revenir ensuite vers eux. Sam et Li se regardèrent, interloqués, et comprirent ce que la femme était en train d'imaginer.  
― Je... commença Sam. Merci d'avoir apporté des draps propres, Li.  
― Oh euh... de rien, répondit-elle en bafouillant.  
Ils se tournèrent ensuite vers la visiteuse, visiblement peu convaincue par leur échange.  
― Salut Raina, dit Li en souriant.  
― Bonjour, répondit-elle posément.  
― On peut faire quelque chose pour vous ? s'enquit Sam avec un sourire contraint.  
La femme les regardait encore tour à tour.  
― Je cherchais seulement la salle de bains, finit-elle par dire.  
― Bien sûr, dit Li. Suivez-moi, c'est par là.  
Tandis que la chasseuse guidait Raina vers sa destination, Sam se précipita à la recherche de son frère. Il le trouva dans la cuisine, faisant du café.  
― Qu'est-ce que Raina Sutton fait à l'étage ? s'empressa-t-il de demander à Dean.  
― A l'étage ? s'étonna-t-il. Elle voulait aller aux toilettes, je ne pensais pas qu'elle monterait.  
― Hé bien, elle y est. Et maintenant, elle doit penser des trucs bizarres à propos de Li et moi.  
― Pourquoi ? sourit Dean. Vous avez fait quoi ?  
L'air coquin de Dean eut pour effet d'énerver Sam qui leva les yeux au ciel.  
― On a rien fait, s'énerva Sam. Mais ça ne va pas l'empêcher d'imaginer...  
Li entra comme une furie dans la cuisine.  
― Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? attaqua-t-elle.  
― Du calme, Liliane, fit Dean d'un ton apaisant. Ce n'est pas si terrible, et puis, au pire, elle lancera une fausse rumeur qui mettra un peu d'animation dans le quartier.  
― Mais notre couverture ? se révolta Li.  
― On demandera plus tard à Sarah si elle a entendu quelque chose, les rassura l'aîné. Elle a vu quoi, d'ailleurs ?  
― Rien ! dit Li.  
― On sortait simplement de la chambre en plaisantant.  
Dean les regarda tour à tour.  
― Vous sortiez d'une chambre en tenue débraillée et les cheveux en bataille pendant que j'étais tranquillement en train de faire du café ? En effet, c'est trois fois rien.  
Sam leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel pendant que Li s'effondrait sur une chaise, la tête entre les mains.  
― Bon, je vais me rendre présentable, dit-elle en disparaissant de la cuisine.  
― Idem, dit Sam en se levant à son tour.  
― Attention à ne pas sortir de la même salle de bains au même moment, le taquina son frère.  
― Ah ah, très drôle.

Raina n'était venue que pour emprunter des œufs et du lait. Elle ne resta donc pas assez longtemps pour croiser à nouveau les deux plus jeunes chasseurs. Le soir même, ils étaient conviés au barbecue organisé par les Christensen, en l'honneur de la promotion de David. Tout le monde était présent, même la famille Martinez, bien qu'ils se tiennent toujours un peu en retrait de tous. De plus, le chef de famille semblait beaucoup plus introverti que d'habitude, probable conséquence de l'effraction qu'il avait subie peu de temps auparavant et qu'il avait dû découvrir sans pouvoir en parler à quiconque. Li avait récupéré suffisamment de forces et arrivait à faire bonne figure parmi les convives. Elle discutait avec Christina Massey et Piper Norman, toutes deux enceintes jusqu'au cou, lorsqu'une réflexion de l'une d'elle lui hérissa les poils.  
― Pardon ? dit Li en regardant Christina.  
― Toi et Sam..., insista la femme enceinte. J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez très proches.  
― Je... non, pas plus que ça. Nous sommes amis. Et puis c'est mon beau-frère. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
― Oh, je sais pas, j'ai cru entendre dire que vous étiez... proches, quoi.  
― Mais c'est sûrement faux, s'interposa Piper. C'est Amber, qui l'a entendu dire de Jerry qui l'aurait entendu de Luna. Et tout le monde sait que Luna adore faire courir de fausses rumeurs.  
Li en resta bouche bée. Les commérages étaient vraiment ce qu'elle supportait le moins. Une main se posa sur sa hanche et elle sursauta en se retournant vers le nouveau venu. Dean lui souriait, une bière à la main.  
― Tu aurais une minute, chérie ? l'aborda-t-il. Il faut que je te parle. Si vous voulez bien nous excuser, mesdames...  
Pendant que Piper et Christina leur souriaient hypocritement, Dean entraîna Li un peu à l'écart. Elle avait beaucoup trop conscience de la main du chasseur sur l'une de ses hanches et du frottement de leurs jeans sur l'autre, tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient.  
― Lâche-moi tout de suite, grommela Li entre ses dents souriantes.  
― Pas question, répondit-il. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait avec Sam mais vous aviez raison. Tout le monde pense que vous faites des parties de jambes en l'air et s'interroge sur notre couple. Ils commencent à dire en plaisantant que nous sommes un faux couple et certains ont même été jusqu'à penser que nous sommes flics.  
La chasseuse tenta un pas de côté mais la main de Dean était fermement ancrée à sa hanche. Heureusement, elle avait encore assez d'empire sur elle-même pour ne pas se débattre en public.  
— Vraiment débile comme rumeur, grinça Li. Bon, et tu proposes quoi ? Une déclaration d'amour en public ?  
— A peu près...  
Li sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine et son estomac se révolter.  
― Dean, s'il te plaît, lâche-moi, d'une voix presque désespérée.  
Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un coin reculé du jardin mais toujours en vue de quelques voisins, particulièrement des deux femmes enceintes qu'ils venaient de quitter. Le chasseur se rapprocha dangereusement de Li et se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.  
― Ferme les yeux et pense à autre chose.  
― Pourquoi ? Tu vas faire quoi ? demanda la jeune femme d'un ton paniqué.  
Elle le trouvait trop près, beaucoup trop près. Elle pouvait sentir le corps du chasseur contre le sien et une nausée menaçait.  
― Seulement ce que ferait un mari aimant.  
― Par pitié, Dean, non, ne f...  
Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, la faisant taire. Luttant férocement contre son instinct qui lui dictait de lacérer l'homme jusqu'à le tuer, la jeune femme posa sa main libre sur son torse et pria pour que la torture finisse au plus tôt. Elle tremblait de fureur et de peur lorsqu'il libéra ses lèvres et se penchait à nouveau vers son oreille.  
― Tu as un goût d'amande, Aliénor, dit-il simplement.  
― Et toi, celui d'un type qui va saigner à mort, répondit-elle entre ses dents.  
Le verre qu'elle tenait tremblait tellement qu'elle pouvait entendre les glaçons choquer contre le verre. Dean s'écarta un peu, intrigué par le son cristallin et leva un sourcil vers elle en comprenant d'où venait le bruit.  
― Je ne pensais pas faire autant d'effet, lâcha-t-il en souriant.  
Elle lui rendit un sourire faux et s'écarta complètement de son faux mari. Sans rien dire, alla à la rencontre de Sam qui avançait justement vers eux, l'air inquiet.  
― Li, qu'est-ce que... commença-t-il.  
― Je rentre, le coupa-t-elle. Tu m'excuseras auprès des gens.  
Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle avait déjà traversé la cour et disparaissait au détour de la maison. Dean vint à la rencontre de son frère. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, visiblement en colère.  
― On avait dit aucun contact, lui reprocha-t-il.  
― N'ai pas l'air trop en colère ou notre scène n'aura pas l'effet désiré, répondit son frère. Et puis ce n'était vraiment pas grand chose.  
― Dean...  
― Quoi ? Il faut bien se montrer un peu d'affection si on ne veut pas se faire griller.  
― Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ?  
― Peter et Sarah m'ont raconté qu'une rumeur commençait à circuler dans le quartier. Quelque chose qui aurait pu nous faire passer pour ce que nous sommes, et si on ne veut pas gâcher tout le travail qu'on a fait jusqu'à maintenant, on n'avait pas le choix.  
Sam pinça les lèvres. Il ne savait pas où était allée son amie mais il était prêt à parier qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Il patienta une demi-heure avant de s'éclipser afin de ne pas attirer l'attention. Dean resta, jouant son rôle à la perfection. Par moments, Sam se demandait si son frère n'aimait pas cette vie rangée et tranquille, malgré toute l'énergie qu'il mettait à le nier.  
Sam retourna d'abord à la maison pour la trouver vide. Il appela Li sur son portable mais elle l'avait coupé... ou bien n'avait pas de réseau. Une idée le traversa. La forêt était toute proche et il y avait fort à parier que certains coins ne devaient pas être couverts par le réseau téléphonique. Il tenta sa chance.  
Son entraînement à la chasse comportait également un volet traque en forêt qui lui servit. Il mit un certain temps à trouver le début de la piste mais lorsqu'il la trouva, il lui fut aisé de la suivre. Il marchait depuis dix bonnes minutes lorsqu'il entendit des bruits inhabituels. En se rapprochant, il constata que les bruits faisaient comme un schéma. D'abord une rafale de coups, comme si on tapait brutalement à la hache contre un arbre, puis un silence de plusieurs secondes. La rafale de coups reprenait ensuite, suivie par le silence. Il se laissa guider par le bruit, restant le plus silencieux possible. Au détour d'un arbre, il découvrit l'origine des coups. Li, placée à plusieurs mètres d'un arbre, lançait avec rage toutes les lames qu'elle possédait, origine du bruit retentissant. Une fois à court d'armes, elle retournait vers l'arbre maltraité, récupérait ses couteaux et s'éloignait à nouveau pour recommencer. Il remarqua qu'elle portait une sorte de carcan muni de divers rangements parfaitement adaptés à toutes les tailles de lames qu'elle portait. Quand elle vida à nouveau ses armes sur l'arbre déjà bien meurtri, il remarqua que chaque geste avait une fluidité bien étudiée. La rafale de lancers s'accompagnait d'une sorte de danse que la jeune femme exécutait avec minutie et précision. C'en était presque hypnotisant. Son visage ne montrait rien de ses émotions mais l'effort qu'elle devait déployer à retirer les couteaux du bois montrait à quel point elle devait être en colère.  
Il finit par sortir de sa cachette et fit bruire le feuillage pour signaler sa présence. Li réagit au quart de tour et leva un bras armé dans sa direction. A l'évidence, elle avait été sur le point de se servir de lui comme cible. Son regard étincelait de colère.  
― Comment tu m'as trouvé ? demanda-t-elle, peu amène.  
Il haussa les épaules, minimisant l'exploit.  
― Ça fait partie du kit du chasseur. Traquer quelqu'un dans les bois.  
― Je ne suis pas une proie, tu n'avais pas à me traquer.  
― C'est vrai. Mais comme tu es mon amie et que je sais que tu ne vas pas bien...  
Il laissa sa phrase en suspend.  
― A quel point tu lui en veux ? demanda-t-il en la regardant franchement.  
La jeune femme finissait de ranger ses couteaux et se tourna vers lui.  
― Si tu restes là sans bouger, je te montre, répondit-elle, des éclairs dans les yeux.  
Il leva les bras, attendant la sentence. Il sentit alors un premier coup de vent passer près de sa joue, puis un deuxième vers ses jambes, le troisième au-dessus de sa tête. Puis un quatrième, un cinquième… Chaque souffle était ponctué par un bruit de bois écorché qui résonnait dans la forêt. Sam avait baissé la tête et fermé les yeux dans une grimace de crainte. Bien qu'il fasse confiance à son amie, le fait d'être frôlé par des armes létales ne le rassurait pas et il n'osait bouger d'un millimètre. Quand il n'y eut plus ni bruit, ni de coup de vent, il ouvrit les yeux et constata que la jeune femme tenait encore une dernière lame. Celle-ci partit aussi vite que les autres mais se planta dans la terre entre ses pieds. Il déglutit et regarda Li.  
― Impressionnant, se contenta-t-il de dire.  
Elle le contourna pour récupérer ses lames fichées dans les arbres. Il retira la dernière du sol et la lui tendit. L'arme était belle et équilibrée, comme chaque lame de l'arsenal de la jeune femme. Elle lui prit vivement le couteau des mains et le plaça dans son emplacement réservé après l'avoir essuyé. Lui tournant le dos, elle s'apprêta à maltraiter un autre arbre.  
― Je peux faire quelque chose ? proposa-t-il.  
― Va-t'en, dit sèchement Li.  
― Il y a sûrement une chose que je peux faire. Dis-moi, insista-t-il.  
― Laisse-moi tranquille. C'est la seule chose dont j'ai besoin.  
Elle entama une nouvelle danse dont chaque mouvement faisait briller l'air d'un souffle brillant.  
― Tu es sûre ?  
Une fois complètement désarmée, elle se tourna vers lui.  
― Ça ira mieux plus tard. S'il te plaît, Sam. Je te promets que ça ira mieux.  
Elle avait la voix tremblante. Ne trouvant rien de plus à lui offrir, il acquiesça et fit demi-tour. Après quelques mètres, il entendit de nouveau les lames se ficher dans le bois et s'arrêta. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il voulait savoir ce qu'elle ferait ensuite, alors il patienta. Une nouvelle rafale de coups retentit. Cette fois, il entendit un juron suivi d'un silence mais aucune autre rafale ne suivi. C'est alors qu'il l'entendit pleurer. À gros sanglots désespérés, étouffants. Il en eut les larmes aux yeux. Secouant la tête, il poursuivit son chemin pour la laisser seule.

Elle rentra plusieurs heures plus tard alors que les garçons s'attablaient.  
― J'arrive dans une minute, annonça-t-elle en traversant rapidement la salle à manger à la vitesse d'un courant d'air.  
Après un détour par l'étage où elle se changea rapidement, elle les rejoignit et s'installa à table avec eux. Aucun mot ne fut échangé et ils mangèrent tranquillement. À la fin du repas silencieux, Li se renversa sur sa chaise et observa ses amis.  
― Dean, s'il te plaît, ne recommence pas, demanda-t-elle.  
― Il fallait qu'on sauve les apparences, lui expliqua-t-il.  
― J'ai compris. Mais ne recommence pas. S'il te plaît, insista-t-elle.  
Le chasseur plissa les yeux, piqué par la curiosité.  
― Très bien, lui accorda-t-il.  
Apparemment soulagée, Li leur adressa un sourire éclatant.  
― Qui a cuisiné ce soir ?  
― C'est Dean, répondit Sam.  
― C'était très bon ! annonça la jeune femme en se levant pour débarrasser la table. Tu peux recommencer quand tu veux.  
Le reste de la soirée passa dans une ambiance bon enfant. Li apprit par les garçons que Piper Christensen et sa fille aînée Isabel étaient passées pour leur emprunter quelques œufs. Amber Park, la veuve, avait également fait un détour par la maison mais ils ne surent pas lui dire pour quelle raison. Sam la soupçonnait de vouloir juste épier mais n'en avait aucune preuve.  
Un peu plus tard, ils entendirent la sonnette de l'entrée sonner. Il s'agissait cette fois de Shawn Johnson et Matthew Massey qui venaient inviter Dean et Sam à une partie de base-ball le lendemain. Ils restèrent un moment à discuter et finirent par s'éclipser.  
— Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ? s'interrogea Dean. Ils nous ont vus toute la journée au barbecue.  
— On a dû faire les frais des conversations, j'imagine, répondit Li. Les ragoteurs...  
Elle affichait une mine de dégoût. L'ambiance du quartier était bien loin de ce qu'elle imaginait être une vie de rêve.  
Ils pensaient être enfin tranquilles lorsque la sonnette retentit à nouveau. Cette fois, il s'agissait d'Isabel, la fille aînée de Piper Norman. Li, qui était venue lui ouvrir l'invita à entrer mais la jeune fille déclina, arguant qu'elle souhaitait seulement lui emprunter de la farine. La chasseuse la lui fournit gentiment et la jeune fille allait s'en aller mais elle changea subitement d'avis et se tourna vers Li.  
— Je peux vous poser une question ? osa-t-elle.  
— Bien sûr, répondit Li en souriant.  
Malgré la permission accordée, Isabel semblait encore hésitante. Elle finit quand même par se lancer.  
— Est-ce que vous aimez votre mari ?  
Li n'aurait pas dû être surprise par la question mais elle tiqua quand même. Tous les adultes qui avaient défilé dans leur maison jusqu'à présent s'étaient contentés de les observer, cherchant à trouver des indices pouvant répondre à cette même question. Et cette toute jeune fille de douze ans, dans toute sa simplicité, se contentait de poser franchement la question. C'était rafraîchissant et désorientant.  
— Oui, je l'aime, mentit-elle. Pourquoi cette question ?  
— Les gens disent du mal de vous. Ils pensent que vous faites des choses pas bien.  
Li leva un sourcil.  
— Tout ce que les gens disent n'est pas forcément vrai, tu sais. Il faut savoir faire la part des choses.  
— J'aime pas quand les gens mentent, expliqua Isabel.  
— Moi non plus, sourit Li. Mais on peut rarement les faire taire.  
La jeune fille sembla hésiter mais ne répondit rien.  
— Merci pour la farine, madame Page, conclut Isabel. Et bonne nuit.  
— Bonne nuit, Isabel.  
— C'était encore un colporteur de ragot ? demanda Dean lorsqu'elle rejoignit ses amis.  
— Non, c'était tout l'inverse, répondit-elle. C'était une âme pure et innocente qui dit ce qu'elle pense et qui ne supporte pas le mensonge et les faux-semblants.  
— Ça existe dans ce quartier ? s'étonna Sam.  
— Apparemment, oui. J'en ai même honte de lui avoir menti, répondit Li, le regard dans le vague.  
Ils n'eurent pas d'autres visites ce soir-là et purent enfin regarder leur film tranquillement.

Le lendemain matin, le quartier était en effervescence. Dean et Sam, qui étaient sortis pour aller à leur match de base-ball, revinrent peu de temps après sortis. Li, étonnée, les regarda rentrer et tenta de suivre leur conversation.  
— C'est forcément lié à quelque chose qui s'est passé hier, disait Dean.  
— Je pense aussi, répondait Sam, mais on était là et je n'ai rien vu du particulier. Et on est même pas sûr que ce soit de la sorcellerie.  
— Vous m'expliquez ? les pressa Li.  
Les chasseurs parurent découvrir sa présence.  
— Fiona Moran est décédée cette nuit, lui annonça Dean. Elle se serait apparemment étouffée.  
— Étouffée ? Comment ça ? Avec quoi ?  
— On n'en sait pas plus, dit Sam. Il faut absolument qu'on aille voir s'il y a des traces de magie.  
Dans l'heure qui suivi, Li se présentait à la porte des Christensen. Joana, les yeux gonflés et rougis, vint lui ouvrir. En arrière-plan, on pouvait entendre sa fille de cinq ans faire un caprice.  
— Joana, je viens d'apprendre pour ta mère, commença Li. Je voulais te dire que je suis vraiment désolée.  
— Je te remercie, répondit la femme en reniflant.  
— Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?  
Joana soupira en fermant les yeux.  
— Je sais pas, soupira-t-elle. Mia n'arrête pas de faire des caprices, David est allé en ville pour régler ces histoires d'obsèques et les gens n'arrêtent pas de venir... désolée, je ne dis pas ça contre toi mais je suis tellement fatiguée.  
Li porta les yeux sur le ventre tendu de la femme. Elle n'était pas très loin du terme et risquait à tout moment d'accoucher. Elle l'aurait bien prise en pitié mais elle n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Il fallait qu'elle se débrouille pour que la femme sorte de chez elle afin que les garçons fouillent tranquillement sa maison.  
— Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Écoute, je te propose quelque chose. Mia et toi venez chez moi. Les garçons se sont absentés, on sera tranquilles. Et là, tu n'auras pas de visite et je pourrais m'occuper de Mia pendant que tu te reposes. Ça te va ?  
Joana leva un regard reconnaissant vers Li.  
— Ça ne te gêne pas ?  
— Pas du tout !

Une heure plus tard, Li était assise par terre et entretenait une conversation très intéressante avec la petite Mia, cinq ans. Il était question d'une princesse de glace, d'un bonhomme de neige animé, de quelques costumes pour halloween et, surtout, des tresses que la petite fille s'était fait faire par sa mère quelques jours plus tôt. Bien évidemment, Li lui avait demandé à quel moment la princesse enlèverait sa robe à paillettes pour enfiler des vêtements plus confortables mais la petite fille était très loin de ces considérations.  
Un peu plus tôt, elle avait offert une infusion et un lit à Joana qui avait tout accepté en pleurant tout son saoul. La femme n'avait rien dit, se contentant de regarder le vide et la chasseuse s'était contentée de la réconforter dans la mesure de ses moyens. À l'heure actuelle, Joana était allongée dans le lit de Li. Cette dernière espérait seulement qu'elle avait pu s'endormir. Sa grossesse bien avancée risquait d'être compliquée si elle ne prenait pas le temps de se reposer.  
— Elle est où maman ? demanda la petite Mia à brûle-pourpoint.  
— Elle se repose, poupette.  
La petite fille fixa la chasseuse de ses grands yeux gris.  
— Elle fait dodo ?  
— Oui.  
— Et papa, il est où ?  
— Papa s'occupe de choses de grandes personnes.  
Mia eut alors un grand sourire.  
— Il est fort papa ! Il a mit un bébé dans le ventre de maman et elle le fait grandir !  
Li pinça les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire.  
— Tu as raison. Ton papa et ta maman sont très très forts !  
La fillette sourit à pleines dents et se pencha sur la feuille qu'elle avait commencé à gribouiller pour ajouter encore plus de chaos à celui existant. Li poussa un gros soupir, contente que la petite ne lui ait pas demandé où était sa grand-mère. Elle se leva, alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et ferma les yeux. Une seule heure avec une petite fille avait vidé ses batteries. Les gosses étaient vraiment épuisants quand ils s'y mettaient. Quelques pauvres secondes plus tard, Li sentit une main délicate lui toucher le genou. Mia, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes la regardait.  
— Elle est où mémé ?  
Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Comment parler de la mort à une enfant de cinq ans ? Beaucoup d'émotions lui vinrent à l'esprit sans qu'elle puisse y appliquer des mots simples. Départ. Absence. Douleur. Vide. Souffrance. Aucun de ces termes ne devait être judicieux. La jeune femme cligna des yeux. La petite continuait à la fixer, dans l'attente d'une réponse. Li se fendit d'un sourire et se pencha sur la petite pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle avait découvert en s'installant de ce quartier que les contacts physiques qu'elle abhorrait en temps normal ne lui posaient aucun souci quand il s'agissait d'un enfant. Elle installa confortablement la petite sur ses genoux et lui sourit.  
— Tu sais que je peux te faire des tresses ? tenta Li.  
Les yeux de la fillette s'illuminèrent.  
— Comme une princesse ? s'extasia-t-elle.  
— Comme une princesse, confirma Li.  
La jeune femme avait terminé de coiffer la petite lorsque ses amis rentrèrent. Mia, fatiguée par les heures écoulées, s'était écroulée dans les bras de la chasseuse qui n'avait pas osé bouger et s'était contenté de fermer les yeux.  
— Ça te va bien, murmura Sam en se penchant sur son oreille.  
Li sursauta. Elle s'était elle-même assoupie et ne les avait pas entendu rentrer. La fillette dormait du sommeil du juste et ne broncha pas lorsque la chasseuse l'allongea sur le canapé. Faisant signe à ses amis, ils se regroupèrent dans la cuisine. Après avoir vérifié que Joana n'était pas à proximité, ils firent un point sur les découvertes des frères.  
— Un sac de sortilège, s'affligea Li en découvrant l'objet dans les mains de Sam.  
— Tu peux étudier ce qu'il y a dedans ? demanda ce dernier.  
— Bien sûr. Mais ça ne nous dira pas qui en est à l'origine, malheureusement.  
— On sait de toute façon qu'il s'agit d'un sorcier confirmé, rétorqua Dean. Tu as eu des infos avec la femme ?  
Li jeta un œil interrogateur à Dean. Ne pas nommer Joana l'anonymisait de telle façon qu'il était facile d'oublier qu'il s'agissait d'un être humain qui avait perdu un parent. Quelques instants lui furent nécessaires pour qu'elle se détache de l'idée que le chasseur avait peut-être un problème avec l'attachement à d'autres personnes. Avait-il si peur des gens qu'il n'arrivait même plus à s'intéresser de leur sort ? Étaient-ce les années de chasse qui lui avaient donné cette indifférence brutale ? A quel moment allait-elle devenir comme lui ?  
Une vague de ressentiment et de colère la souffla, vite effacé par toutes les vies que lui et son frère avaient dû sauver à force d'abnégation et de sacrifice. Quel droit avait-elle de juger ? Son indifférence, aussi inhumaine paraissait-elle, lui avait permis de sauver bien plus de vies qu'elle ne pouvait en revendiquer. Tous les efforts qu'elle pouvait déployer ne pourraient jamais égaler tout ce que ses deux amis avaient pu accomplir.  
— Hum... hésita-t-elle. Pas encore. Elle est allée se reposer. Je l'interrogerai dès qu'elle sera réveillée.  
— On est allés voir Peter et Sarah avant de venir, compléta l'aîné.  
— Et ?  
— Ils ne voulaient d'abord pas dire de mal de Fiona mais on a finalement appris qu'elle était une ragoteuse de première.  
Li eut une moue dubitative.  
— Tu es sûr ?  
Avec un ricanement amer, Sam compléta les informations apportées par son frère.  
— Apparemment, cette gentille dame nous avait dans le nez et s'ingéniait à colporter des rumeurs du plus mauvais goût sur notre compte. C'est probablement ce qui a provoqué toutes les visites d'hier soir, d'ailleurs.  
La sorcière eu un moment d'hésitation.  
— Quelles genres, les rumeurs ?  
— Du genre, une femme, un homme et un deuxième homme, répondit Dean d'un air écœuré.  
— Tu veux dire... elle racontait que je couchais avec vous deux ?  
Le regard blasé des deux frères lui répondit. Li eut une moue écœurée à son tour et secoua la tête pour effacer les images qui lui venaient spontanément à l'esprit.


	8. Chapter 8

Joana finit par se réveiller et Li l'interrogea dans les règles de l'art. La pauvre femme était vraiment à bout de nerfs et il fallut beaucoup de patience à la chasseuse pour en tirer les informations qu'elle voulait mais elle finit par y arriver. Sam et Dean surveillaient la petite au salon lorsqu'elle les rejoignit, l'aîné tendait des crayons de couleur à l'enfant qui parlait sans discontinuer.  
— Je ne pense pas qu'elle sache ce qu'il s'est passé, annonça Li en croisant les bras.  
Mia, qui ne l'avait pas vue arriver, leva rapidement les yeux et, en la reconnaissant, se précipita vers elle.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu as appris d'intéressant ? s'enquit Sam.  
— Je sais qui est passé les voir entre le moment où ils ont quitté le barbecue et le moment où... où ça s'est passé.  
Li sentit quelque chose tirer sur son pantalon. Elle baissa les yeux pour découvrir une Mia qui la regardait de ses grands yeux suppliants pour qu'elle la prenne dans ses bras. La chasseuse leva les yeux au ciel.  
— Et c'était qui, ces visiteurs ? demanda Sam.  
— Euh... Olivia Stone, Kyle Roy, Sarah Laslett et Amber Park.  
— Z'Li...  
— Oh, et il y avait Luna Sutton, aussi, poursuivit Li, ignorant l'appel trop mignon au niveau de son genou.  
— Zili... insista la petite voix.  
Sam adressa un sourire de travers à la chasseuse.  
— J'ai peur que tu n'aies pas le choix, souffla-t-il.  
La jeune femme soupira  
— Rappelez-moi de ne jamais faire de gosse. C'est collant et têtu, râla-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, choupette ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce en se penchant sur la petite fille.  
— Je veux maman, dit Mia, les yeux brillants.  
Li s'assit en tailleur par terre et l'enfant vint s'installer dans ses bras.  
— Maman se repose, chaton, murmura Li en observant Dean d'un œil interrogateur.  
En effet, ce dernier, après être resté quelques instants les yeux dans le vide, venait de se mettre en mouvement. Il s'était mis à fouiller chaque recoin de la pièce. Sam, d'abord dubitatif, se leva d'un bond et entreprit d'aider son frère.  
— Euh... les garçons ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme.  
Comme ils ne répondaient pas, poursuivant leurs recherches, Li se tourna vers Mia qui les regardait également, la bouche béate.  
— Ils font quoi ? demanda Li à Mia.  
La fillette, excitée par le jeu, quitta les genoux de Li et se mit à fouiller tous les recoins qu'elle pouvait atteindre, sûrement dans l'espoir de les aider. La chasseuse, toujours dans l'expectative, regardait ses amis fouiller les placards et les recoins. Sam poursuivait sa recherche dans la cuisine et Dean dans l'entrée sans lui donner d'explications.  
— Vous m'expliquer ? lança Li au hasard.  
— Zili...  
— Oh, les mecs, vous êtes sourds ?  
— Ziliii...  
— Pourquoi la petite t'appelle Zili ? fut la réponse de Dean.  
Li soupira. Elle avait eu le malheur de donner son prénom à la petite qui n'avait pas tout compris et se contentait de le déformer.  
— J'envisagerai une réponse si vous m'en faites une, mordit Li. Alors vous m'expliquez pourquoi vous vous agitez ?  
— Zili... ! C'est quoi, çaaaa ?  
La petite commençait à s'impatienter. Maudissant ses amis intérieurement, elle se tourna enfin vers l'enfant et se figea instantanément. La petite fille tenait dans ses minuscules mains un sac à sortilège et le lui tendait, heureuse d'avoir trouvé quelque chose.  
— T'as vu, Z'li, j'ai trouvé ça, dit-elle en lui souriant.  
— Putain de bordel de merde, expira Li.  
Sortant de sa léthargie, elle se précipita sur l'enfant, lui arracha le sac des mains et le jeta dans l'évier pour y mettre le feu à l'aide d'un briquet. Les flammes bleues hypnotisaient le regard de la chasseuse qui sentit son cerveau se remettre en marche. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'effet de ce sac à sortilège mais pendant quelques affreuses secondes, elle avait imaginé le pire. Et le pire aurait pu arriver à une innocente petite fille de cinq ans.  
— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit Sam qui avait vu son manège.  
— Vous auriez pu me dire ce que vous cherchiez ! l'engueula Li. Ça aurait peut-être évité à une petite fille de toucher à cette horreur.  
La chasseuse retourna vers le salon où Mia la regardait revenir en pleurant. Li la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler et se faire pardonner son geste brusque. Les frères la rejoignirent.  
— Sérieusement, les mecs, il faudrait vraiment que vous appreniez à communiquer. Je vous assure que vous y gagneriez beaucoup.  
— Désolé, dit piteusement Sam.  
— Il faut qu'on trouve rapidement qui a pu poser ce sac.  
Sam n'avait pas attendu pour sortir une feuille et un stylo. Dans une première colonne, la liste des personnes qui étaient venus les voir depuis le barbecue, dans une seconde colonne, celle des personnes ayant rendu visite aux Christensen. Il apparut rapidement que la seule personne en commun était Amber Park, la veuve de la première victime.  
— En fait, dit Dean penché par-dessus l'épaule de son frère, il manque quelqu'un à ta liste. Luna Sutton.  
— Si, répondit Sam en pointant sa feuille. Elle est là, regarde.  
— Je le vois bien, mais elle devrait être dans l'autre colonne, également.  
Sam et Li regardèrent Dean sans comprendre. Ce dernier, un peu gêné, se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de répondre.  
— Elle était déjà passé et m'avait carrément harcelé. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça...  
Li resta bouche bée. En temps normal, elle aurait trouvé ça drôle mais son attitude les mettait en danger, surtout lui.  
— Dean... commença Sam.  
— Attends. Je vais éloigner les oreilles innocentes afin de participer activement à la discussion, menaça Li.  
Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour confier Mia à sa mère qui somnolait doucement dans son lit mais lorsqu'elle redescendit, elle trouva un Sam furieux dans le salon mais aucune trace de Dean.  
— Il est où ? s'enquit-elle.  
Sam désigna la porte fenêtre ouverte sans dire un mot. Il avait l'air très remonté. Li sortit par la porte pointée par Sam. Dean se trouvait à l'angle de la maison. Appuyé contre un mur, il buvait une bière en profitant du soleil. Elle s'approcha de lui et croisa les bras pour lui faire face.  
— Trop tard, Haylie, l'accueillit-il. Sam s'est déjà chargé de me faire la leçon. Et je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur pour une crise de jalousie.  
La sorcière leva les yeux au ciel. C'était bien le moment de plaisanter.  
— Au risque de te décevoir, je dois t'annoncer que tu peux te taper toutes les femmes de ce côté du continent, je n'en ai vraiment rien à faire. Évite seulement les sorcières : elles sont vraiment capables de tout.  
— Tout ? releva-t-il, intéressé.  
— Pas dans ce sens-là. Dans l'autre, répondit-elle.  
— Oh, fit-il déçu.  
Un silence s'installait pendant que Li s'appuyait contre le mur à côté de son ami.  
— Dean, tu t'es mis en danger.  
— Je sais, comme je t'ai dit, Sam m'a déjà fait le chapitre.  
— Je m'en doute, mais ce que je veux dire c'est que ce n'est pas normal.  
Dean rit doucement.  
— Je peux t'assurer que c'est tout à fait normal, pourtant, répondit-il.  
— Tu ne comprends pas... ça fait combien de temps qu'on se connaît ? Deux ans ? Un peu moins, peut-être... en tout cas, je vous fréquente depuis assez longtemps pour avoir eu le temps de vous connaître. Et je sais que tu es assez professionnel pour ne pas faire ce genre d'erreur. Du moins, pas sciemment.  
Dean ne répondit pas, se contentant de tourner légèrement la tête vers Li, les yeux fixés sur un point imaginaire.  
— Est-ce que tu sous-entends...  
— Oui, répondit Li.  
Le chasseur prit quelques secondes pour assimiler l'information.  
— La petite garce, s'exclama-t-il en se redressant. Est-ce qu'elle a utilisé un philtre d'amour ou un truc du genre ?  
— Les philtres d'amour n'existent pas, sourit Li. Par contre, il est possible de créer l'envie... à l'envie, si j'ose dire. Il suffit d'appuyer sur le bon bouton et d'être au bon endroit au bon moment.  
— Putain, la garce, grommela Dean à nouveau. Et je ne me suis rendu compte de rien.  
— Ne t'inquiète pas, il y a peu de chances que ça t'arrive à nouveau. Comme je te dis, tu pourras te taper toutes les femmes que tu pourras séduire d'ici peu. Il te suffit de te tenir éloigné des sorcières.  
Dean allait lui répondre lorsque son regard fut attiré par un mouvement. Là, juste à l'angle de la maison, il avait cru voir une ombre. Il fit deux pas de côté mais ne vit personne. Il était pourtant sûr d'avoir vu quelque chose.  
— Dean ? s'enquit Li.  
— J'ai cru voir quelque chose...  
Ils entendirent la sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonner dans la maison. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, Sam posait une enveloppe sur la table, expliquant qu'Isabel Norman venait de passer pour laisser un message de réconfort à Joana Christensen. Li entreprit alors d'expliquer à Sam comment, selon elle, Dean en était venu à embrasser la voisine.  
— Très bien, réfléchit Sam. Nous avons donc deux coupables possibles : Amber Park et Luna Sutton.  
— On a aussi Shawn Johnson et Olivia Stone qui, même s'ils ne sont pas la même personne, pourraient très bien être un couple de sorciers psychopathes, ajouta Li.  
Sam fit la moue tandis que Dean secouait la tête.  
— Je ne pense pas que ce soit eux, lui répondit Sam.  
— Mais...  
— Je suis d'accord avec Sam, renchérit Dean.  
Li les regarda tour à tour, un peu ahurie.  
— Appelle ça comme tu veux, instinct, sixième sens... poursuivait Dean, mais quoi que ce soit, je suis convaincu que ce n'est pas eux.  
La chasseuse éclata de rire.  
— On écarte des tueurs potentiels de notre liste de coupables parce que votre instinct vous dit que ce n'est pas eux. C'est encore mieux que les séries télé américaines votre truc. Même pas besoin de preuve.  
— C'est parce qu'on n'est pas dans une série, là, justifia Dean. C'est la vraie vie et notre métier demande parfois qu'on se fie à notre instinct.  
Li leur sourit.  
— Soit. Je me plie à vos... non-arguments.  
— Bien. Je m'occupe de fouiller chez cette garce de Luna, dit Dean en regardant sa montre. Si elle suit son programme habituel, sa sœur et elle vont à la salle de sport dans une demi-heure.  
— Et je m'occupe de la maison d'Amber Park, annonça Sam.  
— Ses fils doivent être à l'école mais elle doit être à la maison. Tu as une idée pour la faire sortir ? demanda Li.  
Sam prit le temps de la réflexion mais finit par hausser les épaules.  
— Attendre qu'elle aille chercher ses fils à l'école, dit-il à court d'idées.  
— Tu sais pourquoi elle est passée hier soir ? lui demanda Dean ingénument.  
Le plus jeune regarda son frère avec étonnement et haussa les épaules.  
— Pour vérifier la rumeur, supposa-t-il.  
Son frère lui sourit, sûr de lui.  
— Elle en pince pour toi et, en effet, elle venait à cause de la rumeur, mais seulement parce qu'elle espérait qu'elle était fausse.  
Les deux autres le regardèrent d'un œil rond.  
— Ben quoi ? s'exclama-t-il. Je m'y connais en regards lubriques et je peux t'assurer que la veuve ne pleure plus depuis que tu es dans le quartier.  
— Très bien, consentit Li. En ce cas, on va se servir de l'info.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Amber était dans le salon avec Li. Cette dernière avait appelé la veuve pour lui dire qu'elle aurait aimé discuter avec elle. Au début, Amber avait été hésitante mais la chasseuse avait évoqué la rumeur et la femme n'avait plus hésité. Entre temps, Joana avait finalement repris un peu de force et était rentrée chez elle avec la petite Mia. Les deux femmes se trouvaient donc seules dans la maison. Bien évidemment, Sam et Dean avaient trouvé de fausses occupations et devaient maintenant être l'un chez les sœurs Sutton, l'autre chez la veuve plus vraiment éplorée qui était dans leur salon.  
Li trouva le temps long et éprouvant. Faire semblant de s'intéresser à des sujets aussi inutiles que la couleur de la veste que Maura avait choisis pour Kyle ou le genre de musique écouté par les filles Johnson concurrençait largement les longues nuits de surveillance. En vérité, Li aurait préféré affronter deux démons que d'entretenir les ragots auprès d'une femme aussi matérialiste que Amber Park. Plusieurs fois, la chasseuse avait été tentée de sortir l'un de ses couteaux pour couper la langue de la vipère en face d'elle et plusieurs fois elle avait regretté de ne pouvoir le faire.  
Li poussa un très gros soupir et jeta un œil à sa montre. Seulement une heure était passée. Elle aurait pourtant parié avoir passé plusieurs heures avec la mine à potins.  
— Alors, dit Amber, tu voulais me parler d'une rumeur, c'est ça ?  
Li cligna des yeux et reprit pieds avec la réalité. Il fallait qu'elle alimente la conversation si elle ne voulait pas que son invitée parte trop tôt, surprenant ainsi Sam qui devait fouiller la maison de fond en comble.  
— Hum... oui. J'ai cru comprendre que certaines personnes parlaient de Dean et moi.  
— Oh, pas que ! sourit méchamment son interlocutrice.  
La main de la chasseuse la démangeait fortement. Décidemment, cette femme donnait vraiment envie de frapper.  
— Oui, il semblerait que certaines personnes aient créé un faux triangle amoureux là où il n'y a que de l'amitié fraternel entre Sam et moi.  
— C'est vrai ?  
Li regarda Amber, choquée.  
— Bien sûr que c'est vrai. J'aime Sam comme un frère, il n'est pas question qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit entre nous.  
Pour une fois depuis trop longtemps, un peu de sincérité faisait du bien. La révélation de Li provoqua un sourire éblouissant sur le visage d'Amber.  
— Et... est-ce que Sam t'a parlé de moi ?  
Li serra les dents. Il fallait absolument tenir sa langue. Ne pas balancer son verre de citronnade à la face de cette blonde écervelée.  
— Je crois qu'il te trouve jolie, dit la chasseuse.  
— Tu es sûre ?  
— Hé bien... je ne lui ai pas posé la question directement mais... tu ne le laisse pas indifférent.  
Elle savait de source sûre que Sam avait une certaine aversion pour la veuve. Au moins, elle ne mentait pas.  
— Alors c'est qui cette brune avec qui je l'ai vu l'autre jour ?  
— Une… brune ? s'étonna Li.  
— Oui, une brune, confirma la veuve. Il avait l'air très proche d'elle.  
— Je... Sam ne fréquente personne en ce moment.  
Li eut un doute. Après tout, elle ne lui avait pas posé la question, comment pouvait-elle en être si sûre ? Et puis, elle s'était bien rendu compte que Sam s'était éclipsé une fois ou deux pendant leur séjour. Il l'avait fait le plus discrètement possible et n'avait donc jamais eu à donner de justification mais... Ça ne la dérangeait pas, vraiment pas. Mais le fait qu'il ne lui en ai pas parlé la perturbait.  
— Tu as dû te tromper, insista Li.  
— Ça m'étonnerait, dit Amber avec emphase. Je les ai vu entrer ensemble dans une chambre d'hôtel en plein milieu de l'après-midi.  
La chasseuse ferma les yeux. Cette blonde était vraiment insupportable avec ses ragots à deux sous. Pourtant, elle ne savait pas ce qui la contrariait le plus. Que la veuve vienne dire du mal de son ami devant elle ou que Sam lui ai caché le fait qu'il voyait quelqu'un.  
Li inspira longuement.  
— Tout va bien ? s'enquit Amber.  
— Bien sûr, sourit Li qui étudiait mentalement la meilleure façon de faire taire définitivement cette femme.  
— On est rentrés !  
La voix de Dean résonnant depuis l'entrée sonna comme une délivrance.  
— Putain, merci, murmura Li.  
— Oh, ils sont déjà là, s'affligea Amber.  
La présence de Sam et Dean l'empêchant d'exercer son activité favorite, elle ne resta pas longtemps après l'arrivée des deux frères. Lorsque la porte claqua dans le dos d'Amber, Li s'y adossa d'un air dramatique.  
— Les mecs, vous avez intérêt à revenir avec quelque chose d'intéressant parce que sinon, j'aurais fait ça pour rien et je ne le supporterais pas.  
Sam prit un air désolé pendant que Dean semblait chercher ses mots.  
— Je sais que Raina a une étonnante collection de films érotiques dans son tiroir de lingerie, lança l'aîné.  
Li les regarda tour à tour. S'ils avaient trouvé quelque chose, ils lui auraient probablement dit. Ou alors ils lui faisaient une blague.  
— Sérieux ? Vous n'avez rien ?  
— Que dalle, répondit Dean.  
— Et vous avez bien fait comme je vous ai dit pour trouver des sources magiques ?  
— Exactement, oui, confirma Sam.  
— C'est désespérant...  
— On peut encore aller voir chez Olivia et Shawn, suggéra Sam. C'est forcément eux, maintenant qu'on a éliminé Luna et Amber.  
— Comment c'est possible... ? dit Li sans s'adresser à personne. Vous êtes sûrs d'avoir regardé de partout ?  
— Certain, assura Dean.  
— Et vous êtes sûrs de ne pas avoir rencontré la même barrière protectrice que chez les Martinez ? Une porte qu'on ne peut pas ouvrir, un placard coincé...  
— On a tout vérifié, Li, la coupa Sam. Exactement comme tu nous as expliqué. On est sûrs de nous.  
Après que la chasseuse leur ai demandé quinze fois s'ils étaient sûrs, elle finit par se rendre à l'évidence et s'affala sur le canapé. C'était les seules pistes qu'ils avaient et la jeune femme commença à se demander s'ils arriveraient un jour à trouver le coupable. Les frères avaient eux aussi l'air dépités. Elle-même se sentait totalement déprimée. Incapable de les regarder se morfondre, Li se leva dans le but de jouer un peu de guitare, histoire de se changer les idées lorsque son regard se porta sur une enveloppe sur la table. Elle avait complètement oublié de donner à Joana l'enveloppe qu'Isabel leur avait confié. Saisissant l'occasion de se changer les idées, elle attrapa la missive et annonça son intention avant de quitter la maison.  
Le quartier commençait à s'activer un peu. En effet, les enfants rentraient de l'école pendant que certains adultes étaient encore à leur travail. Elle soupira. Son propre travail n'avançait pas du tout et elle se demanda un moment si elle ne ferait pas mieux d'aller chasser quelques fantômes et de revenir d'ici quelques semaines, histoire de prendre un peu de recul. L'idée se faisait de plus en plus séduisante lorsque Joana ouvrit la porte.  
— Désolée de te déranger encore, commença Li. Je voulais seulement t'apporter une lettre qu'Isabel Norman nous a porté lorsque tu dormais.  
— Tu ne me déranges pas, lui assura son amie. Merci pour la lettre et merci encore pour ces quelques heures de calme que tu m'as offertes. Ça m'a beaucoup aidé, tu n'as pas idée.  
— Tant mieux, sourit Li. Tu embrasseras Mia pour moi. Bon courage pour la suite.  
— Tu vas bien ? s'enquit Joana. Tu as l'air... je ne sais pas... déprimée ?  
— Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas. Juste un peu de lassitude. Mais tu as sûrement plus important à t'occuper.  
— Non, non, pas du tout. Isabel va justement arriver d'ici quelques minutes pour s'occuper de Mia. Rentre, on aura tout le temps de discuter.  
Le cerveau de Li mit un certain temps avant d'enregistrer et d'interpréter l'information.  
— Li ? Ça va ?  
— Est-ce que... Isabel garde Mia ?  
— Bien sûr. Ça lui fait un peu d'argent de poche et moi un peu de repos. Surtout dans mon état, rit Joana en désignant son ventre tendu.  
— Et... est-ce que Isabel a gardé Mia hier soir ?  
— Oui, comme tous les soirs. Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu es toute pâle.  
La chasseuse réfléchit à toute allure. Lorsqu'elle avait dit à ses amis que le sorcier pouvait être n'importe qui, elle le pensait. Mais elle n'avait jamais envisagé qu'il puisse s'agir d'une enfant. Oubliant totalement de répondre à son amie, Li s'éloigna en courant.


	9. Chapter 9

— Je commence à penser qu'on perd notre temps, dit Sam.  
— On n'a pas encore exploré toutes les pistes, répondit son frère. Il nous reste encore quelques personnes à soupçonner avant de rendre les armes.  
La mâchoire de Sam se crispa.  
— Dean, on a mieux à faire que de protéger quelques clampins qui veulent se tirer dans les pattes, râla-t-il. Je te rappelle qu'on a des sceaux à protéger et un démon à tuer.  
L'aîné regarda son frère, étonné.  
— Es-tu en train de dire qu'on ne doit pas protéger ces gens ? grommela Dean.  
— Je n'ai pas dit ça, répondit son frère, conscient d'être sur une mauvaise pente. Je dis simplement que Lilith est encore en train de courir après des sceaux qu'elle peut briser à volonté. Je dis que les personnes de ce quartier n'ont pas envie qu'on les sauve. Tu as bien vu qu'ils sont tous pervertis d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ils sont tous sorciers !  
— Alors parce qu'ils font un peu de magie, on a le droit de les laisser tomber ?  
— Dean, tu déformes tout ce que je dis.  
— Oh, excuse-moi de tout comprendre de travers, mordit Dean. Mais vas-y, explique-moi ce que tu veux dire. Dis-moi à quel point on perd notre temps à sauver une poignée d'humains.  
— Laisse tomber, soupira son frère.  
— Non, non, vas-y. Dis-moi comme je t'empêche de chasser correctement. À quel point tu es meilleur chasseur que moi. Ça me manque ! Vas-y !  
Sam se leva de la table où il était installé. Leur vieille dispute refaisait surface quand ils étaient énervés. Et quand son frère était dans cet état, il était impossible de lui faire entendre raison. Encore moins de discuter. Il remballa son ordinateur et disparut dans les escaliers. La meilleure attitude à avoir dans ces cas-là était de s'éloigner. Heureusement, ils n'étaient pas dans une miteuse chambre de motel et la maison était assez vaste pour leur permettre de s'isoler facilement.  
Il venait de s'installer dans son lit, l'ordinateur déployé sur les genoux lorsqu'il entendit un cri de douleur. Un cri venant à l'évidence de son frère. Oubliant tout ce qu'ils venaient de se dire, il se précipita au rez-de-chaussée, dévalant les escaliers. Il déboula dans le salon et se figea pendant une interminable seconde.  
Là, au milieu de la pièce, son frère se tenait à genoux et observait ses avant-bras qui laissaient échapper du sang. Une quantité impressionnante et interminable de sang, s'écoulait lentement, rendant une impression d'humidité sur le tapis déjà vermeil.  
Un nouveau cri de son frère fit mouvoir Sam. Dean, venait de se cambrer en arrière, comme s'il avait reçu un coup dans le dos. Le cadet se précipita vers son frère et découvrit une nouvelle traînée de sang apparaître à travers le tee-shirt immaculé. Il fit rapidement demi-tour et attrapa quelques torchons dans la cuisine pour faire quelques bandages de fortune à son frère mais ce dernier le repoussa.  
— Le sac, dit-il essoufflé de douleur. Trouve le sac… de sortilège…  
Sam reprit ses esprits. Bien évidemment qu'il s'agissait de sorcellerie. Il envoya un message rapide à Li composé de quatre mots succincts mais suffisants pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils avaient un problème : « Sorcier cible Dean urgent ». Ça ne lui prit que quelques secondes. Il entreprit ensuite de retourner tous les objets de la pièce dans l'espoir de stopper la torture que subissait son frère.

Li cognait la porte comme une démente. Au bout d'un temps interminable, elle s'ouvrit. La chasseuse ne prit pas le temps de s'excuser auprès du jeune Thomas qui lui avait ouvert. Elle le bouscula involontairement et se précipita à l'étage. Les deux premières pièces étaient inoccupées mais la troisième porte lui résista.  
— Isabel veut pas qu'on la dérange, dit Justin sur le seuil d'une autre porte.  
La chasseuse le regarda à peine et fit deux pas en arrière. Un élan suffisant pour donner un grand coup de pied dans la porte. Malheureusement, malgré deux tentatives, la porte broncha à peine.  
— Li ? s'inquiéta Piper Norman derrière elle. Que faites-vous ? Arrêtez !  
Encore une fois, la chasseuse ignora l'interruption et reprit encore de l'élan pour ouvrir la porte. Elle s'interrompit avant de donner le coup suivant et se maudit intensément. Elle était vraiment ridicule : dans sa panique elle avait oublié qu'elle était elle-même une sorcière. Un mouvement du poignet lui suffit à faire sauter les gonds et à libérer le passage.  
Là, assise par terre devant un pentacle et quelques bougies, Isabel Normal tenait un bol fumant et la regardait avec des yeux ronds.  
— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? hurlait Piper dans son dos. Sortez d'ici immédiatement !  
— Piper, allez au rez-de-chaussée. Tout de suite, lui enjoignit Li. Et emmenez tout le monde avec vous.  
— Qu'est-ce...  
Li se tourna vers la femme enceinte pour la regarder dans les yeux.  
— Je peux vous obliger à le faire, dit-elle sincèrement. Mais vous n'aimerez pas et moi non plus. Alors faites-le avant que je perde patience. Vous et les enfants. Laissez-moi seule avec Isabel. Je ne lui ferai aucun mal, je vous le promets.  
Un éclair de peur traversa le regard de Piper qui hésita encore une micro seconde avant de lui obéir. Elle rafla Justin et Angelina qui traînaient dans le coin et embarqua Thomas qui se trouvait encore dans les escaliers. Li se trouvait seule en tête à tête avec Isabel. Son téléphone sonna brièvement alors dans sa poche et elle y jeta un coup d'œil rapide. Le message la fit grimacer. Le message de Sam confirmait tout ce qu'elle savait déjà. Elle pinça les lèvres et rangea le téléphone au fond de sa poche avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Isabel. Cette dernière la regardait mais continuait à incanter son sort.  
— Isabel, arrête ça tout de suite.  
La gamine fit un signe négatif de la tête, poursuivant son laïus.  
— Discutons avant que tu ne fasses une autre bêtise, lui demanda Li. Je t'en prie, écoute-moi. Moi aussi, je suis une sorcière. Je sais très bien ce que tu es en train de faire et je peux t'assurer que si tu continues il n'y aura plus jamais de retour en arrière.  
Le regard de la fillette accrocha celui de la chasseuse et ses lèvres se scellèrent, tremblantes. Cette petite victoire rassura un peu la chasseuse.  
— Je comprends ce que tu ressens, je t'assure. Tu as été trompée. Je t'ai trompée. Dean t'a trompé. Crois-moi, je te comprends et je suis vraiment désolée. Mais je peux tout t'expliquer.  
— Vous avez menti, dit amèrement la fillette. Vous n'êtes pas mieux que les autres.  
— C'est vrai. Je suis comme les autres. Et tu sais ce que nous sommes ? Des êtres humains.  
— Les humains ne sont pas comme ça.  
— Oh que si, ils sont comme ça, répondit calmement Li. Tous les êtres humains ne sont pas parfaits, Isabel. Je t'assure. Même tes parents ont des défauts. Tous, je t'assure. Regarde Sarah, elle parle tellement qu'elle pourrait tous nous rendre fous. Pourtant, elle est la gentillesse incarnée. Et César Martinez : il a tellement peur de tout le monde qu'il s'enferme chez lui et oblige sa famille à s'enfermer avec lui. Pourtant, c'est un excellent père.  
Une ombre de sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.  
— Et Amber, poursuivait Li, elle a toujours un truc à dire sur les vêtements que portent les voisins, tu as remarqué ?  
— Amber ne fait que dire ce qu'elle pense et répéter ce qu'on lui dit, dit sombrement Isabel.  
— Tu as raison.  
— Fiona, elle, elle disait du mal des gens. Elle disait du mal de vous et de votre mari. Et j'ai cru qu'elle mentait.  
Li grimaça.  
— Je t'accorde que ce qu'elle disait n'était pas bien. Mais elle ne méritait pas ce qui lui est arrivé.  
— Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? s'énerva Isabel. Elle disait que vous n'étiez qu'une traînée. Et moi je vous ai défendue ! Mais vous m'avez menti vous aussi !  
— Je te demande pardon, dit Li en baissant la tête. Mais j'étais obligée de le faire. Et tu auras beau retourner ciel et terre, tu ne trouveras jamais quelqu'un de parfait. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu ne trouves aucun propriétaire à tes petits chiots : tu cherches le maître idéal alors qu'il n'existe pas.  
— "Les lèvres fausses sont en horreur à l'Éternel, mais ceux qui agissent avec vérité lui sont agréables", cita la jeune fille.  
Li plissa les yeux.  
— Le mensonge ? C'est ça ? C'est pour ça que tu punies ces gens ? Tu penses que c'est Dieu qui le souhaite ?  
Isabel baissa à nouveau les yeux sur son pentacle et reprit le bol fumant dans le but non déguisé de poursuivre son incantation.  
— Isabel, est-ce que tu crois vraiment que c'est ce qu'Il veut ?  
— Il n'aime pas le mensonge, répondit-elle la tête toujours basse.  
Li soupira.  
— Isabel, je suis désolée de te le dire mais Il ne veut pas que tu fasses justice pour lui. Il est parfaitement capable de le faire lui-même. En temps utile, chacun paiera pour ce qu'il a fait. Je te le promets. Isabel, s'il te plaît, ne termine pas ça.  
— Je ne fais pas ça pour Dieu, avoua l'enfant.  
— Non ? Pour qui, alors ?  
Isabel reposa son bol, tremblante.  
— Maman est fatiguée. Elle me dit tout le temps que si les gens étaient plus honnêtes, plus authentiques, on vivrait beaucoup mieux.  
— Tu fais ça pour ta mère ?  
— Elle est fatiguée des mensonges et des faux-semblants. Elle me l'a dit. Je voudrais qu'elle aille mieux pour que le bébé qui arrive naisse dans un monde meilleur. Pour que mes frères et sœurs vivent dans un monde bon.  
Affligée, Li observa la jeune fille. Elle n'avait aucune conscience de ses actes et prenait tout au pied de la lettre. La chasseuse s'assit face à elle.  
— Et tu crois vraiment que ta mère voudrait que tu tues des gens ? demanda doucement Li.  
— Faut pas lui dire, s'exclama Isabel en relevant la tête.  
— Je ne le ferai pas, assura la chasseuse. Ce sera à toi de lui dire si tu le souhaites. Mais crois-moi, elle râle peut-être parce que les gens sont menteurs et malhonnêtes mais à aucun moment elle ne leur a jamais voulu du mal. Et elle ne voudrait surtout pas que ce soit toi qui le fasses.  
Isabel leva des yeux brillants vers Li.  
— Vous croyez ?  
— J'en suis sûre.  
— Non, je n'ai jamais voulu ça, dit une voix derrière Li.  
La chasseuse ne se tourna pas mais le regard de la fillette se leva et se brouilla un peu plus. Sa mère se tenait sur le pas de la porte.  
— Maman...  
— Je sais que j'ai dit que les menteurs m'énervent et que j'aimerais qu'ils soient tous punis mais... mais ce n'est pas ça que je voulais, chérie.  
Des larmes coulaient maintenant sur les joues rondes de la fillette.  
— Mais maman, tu disais qu'il faudrait que Dieu les punisse.  
— Je sais, chérie, mais c'est à Dieu de le faire. Pas à toi.  
Isabel cacha son visage entre ses mains avant d'éclater en sanglots.  
— C'est trop tard, maman, j'ai fait du mal à plein de gens. Je suis désolée, j'ai fait du mal aux gens.  
Sentant la mère à court de réponse, Li prit la relève.  
— Je sais ce que tu ressens, Isabel, dit-elle en se rapprochant de la fillette et en posant une main sur son épaule. Mais ça va aller, je te le promets. Tu as le droit de pleurer mais après il faudra faire tout ce que tu pourras pour te racheter.  
La jeune fille leva un visage inondé de larmes vers la chasseuse.  
— Vous savez ? Vous aussi, vous avez fait du mal à des gens ?  
Li acquiesça.  
— J'en ai fait beaucoup, oui. Et j'ai encore honte, crois-moi. Je ne vais pas te mentir. Tu ne te sentiras pas toujours bien, à partir de maintenant. Mais si tu fais ton maximum pour faire du bien aux gens, il y aura des moments où tu seras heureuse de vivre. Je te le promets.  
— Et je vais t'aider, renchérit sa mère. Je t'aiderai à faire du bien au monde pour qu'on puisse vivre heureuses toutes les deux.  
Isabel se leva d'un bond et se jeta dans les bras de sa mère. Cette dernière caressa la tête de son enfant et jeta un œil reconnaissant à la chasseuse. Celle-ci baissa les yeux sur le pentacle qu'elle détruisit d'un geste, éteignant une bougie et annulant par ce geste le sortilège. Elle se leva mais sentit un poids terrible reposer sur ses épaules. La conclusion de cette mission n'avait pas le goût du travail bien fait. Les années à venir pour cette petite fille seraient un véritable enfer de culpabilité et d'idées sombres.

Un camion de déménagement reculait dans l'allée. Li avait terminé de boucler sa valise et laissait avec plaisir derrière elle les vêtements de jeune femme de bonne famille qu'on lui avait imposé. Elle descendit au salon où les garçons l'attendaient déjà. Leurs bagages semblaient beaucoup plus légers que les siens, à croire que les hommes voyageaient vraiment plus léger que les femmes. Un sourire moqueur tordit ses lèvres.  
— C'est bon ? Peter a fini de te rafistoler ? demanda-t-elle à Dean.  
— J'ai de nouveau une peau de bébé !  
— Je ne savais pas qu'il versait dans les miracles.  
— Ce n'est pas un miracle, c'est tout à fait naturel.  
Li eut un rire moqueur.  
— Évite de le dire trop fort. Les mensonges sont mal vus dans le quartier.  
Sam la regarda en secouant la tête, affligé.  
— J'ai du mal à croire qu'une petite fille de douze ans ait tué trois personnes.  
Li eut un geste agacé. Accabler une préadolescente ne servirait qu'à l'enfoncer alors qu'elle avait besoin de soutien et d'amour.  
— Elle n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'elle faisait. C'est comme de confier une bombe nucléaire à un enfant de cinq ans. Tu peux être sûr qu'il en fera mauvais usage. Elle avait surpris sa mère à faire de la magie, du coup, elle s'y est intéressé aussi mais ne savait pas faire la part des choses. Il aurait fallu qu'elle soit dirigée... elle ne pouvait pas savoir.  
— Tu es en train de dire que c'est la faute de sa mère ? suggéra Sam.  
Li baissa la tête, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.  
— Non. Je ne sais pas. Mais maintenant, elle a compris.  
— Espérons, répondit Dean.  
La sonnette de l'entrée vibra dans l'air.  
— On a cru comprendre que vous étiez sur le départ, dit Piper lorsque Li ouvrit la porte. Nous tenions à vous remercier encore.  
Isabel l'accompagnait. Elle tenait l'un de ses nombreux chiots entre les bras et gardait la tête baissée. Li se pencha sur la petite pour lui glisser un mot à l'oreille.  
— Ne baisse pas la tête, Isabel. Tu dois être forte pour affronter la vie. Et ne leur montre pas à quel point tu te sens coupable. Ça ne regarde que toi. Lève la tête et affronte la vie droit dans les yeux.  
La fillette leva un regard timide sur la chasseuse. Cette dernière lui sourit.  
— En plus, tu as de beaux yeux, ce serait dommage de les cacher.  
Isabel lui rendit son sourire.  
— Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier, dit Piper.  
— Prenez soin d'Isabel. Ce sera déjà bien assez.  
— Promis, dit la femme.  
Elle fit un geste amorçant un début d'embrassade mais Li lui tourna le dos et s'engouffra dans la maison, passant près des frères qui assistaient à la scène.  
— Encore merci, Li, dit Piper de l'extérieur.  
— Pas de problème, lança la chasseuse de l'intérieur. Vous avez mon numéro, n'hésitez pas à appeler si vous avez un problème.  
— D'accord, soupira Piper. Tu ne voulais rien donner à Li, Isabel ?  
La petite acquiesça et courut jusqu'à Li pour se planter devant elle. La chasseuse, interloquée, leva un sourcil interrogatif.  
— Tenez, annonça avec emphase Isabel en tendant les bras.  
Li resta d'abord bouche bée.  
— Mais…  
— C'est un chien, expliqua Isabel avec patience.  
Elle ignora le ricanement de Dean.  
— Je vois bien, approuva Li. Mais, tu veux me le donner ?  
Isabel sourit et acquiesça.  
— Mais je croyais que tu voulais bien choisir les futurs propriétaires.  
— Oui, et je veux que ce soit vous.  
— Mais je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir m'occuper correctement d'un chien, tu sais. Je suis tout le temps sur la route.  
— Il va finir par s'habituer, répondit la petite fille.  
— Il risque d'être souvent seul, contra Li  
— Cette race supporte très bien la solitude.  
— Mais il va mettre des poils de partout !  
— Il est facile à entretenir.  
— Je fais un métier dangereux !  
— Ces chiens sont très intelligents, il devrait pouvoir vous aider.  
— Mais enfin, s'énerva Li, j'arriverai jamais… je veux dire, ça va être compliqué…  
— Oui, c'est vrai, dit piteusement Isabel, mais je voulais vous offrir quelque chose et je pensais que ça vous ferais plaisir…  
La chasseuse fut décontenancée. Elle leva les yeux vers Sam et Dean qui observaient la scène avec attendrissement ou amusement. Isabel commençait déjà à faire demi-tour, la tête encore plus basse qu'avant son arrivée.  
— Attends Isabel…  
Cette dernière se retourna avec espoir et Li s'accroupit devant elle.  
— Il s'appelle comment ?  
— C'est l'année des E, alors je l'ai appelé Eiko.  
Li soupira.  
— C'est joli, soupira-t-elle comme un aveu.  
Elle prit le chiot des bras de sa jeune maîtresse pour mieux l'examiner. Il avait un pelage noir presque complet. La fine ligne blanche qui commençait sur son front s'évasait lentement vers les yeux pour englober tout le museau et le bout de ses pattes était également blanc, comme s'il avait marché dans la peinture.  
— Il est assez vieux pour être séparé de sa maman ?  
— Oui, acquiesça Isabel. Il est sevré, vacciné et tatoué.  
Li soupira à nouveau.  
— Tu es en train de me dire que je n'ai aucune raison de refuser de l'adopter.  
Isabel sourit de soulagement.  
Après un dernier au revoir, Piper Norman et sa fille partirent.  
Li ramassa son sac et le chargea sur son épaule pendant qu'Eiko se débattait dans son autre main. Le matin même, ils étaient allés récupérer leurs véhicules habituels. L'Impala pour les garçons et le Crossfire gris pour la jeune femme. Les deux voitures attendaient sagement devant la maison. Elle avait hâte d'être à nouveau seule. Du moins, aussi seule qu'elle pouvait l'être avec un chien.  
— Il est l'heure, annonça-t-elle.  
— Exact, approuva Dean qui attrapa son propre sac pour aller le ranger à l'arrière de l'Impala.  
Li se retrouva seule avec Sam pendant quelques secondes. Elle l'observa et le trouva changé. Malheureusement, elle ne savait pas dire comment.  
— Prends soin de toi, Sam.  
— Toi aussi, Li.  
— Bien sûr. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu auras beaucoup plus de travail que moi pour y parvenir.  
Sam fronça les sourcils.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
— Je sais pas, avoua-t-elle. Juste une intuition que... vous risquez d'en baver.  
— T'inquiètes. Je m'occupe de Dean.  
— Ouais, soupira-t-elle.  
Dean avait également l'air différent. Bien entendu, il revenait d'une séance de quatre mois en enfer et il ne se souvenait de rien mais tout, dans son attitude, avait changé. Même sa façon de vouloir paraître naturel était bizarre. Sam, pour sa part, avait cette part d'ombre que son frère ne semblait pas vouloir voir. Un certain regard qu'elle n'arrivait pas à qualifier mais qui le rendait distant.  
Li s'approcha, lui prit le bras et tira dessus, pour l'obliger à se pencher. Il se laissa faire et la chasseuse déposa un baiser sur sa joue.  
— Et sois sage, conclut-elle, provoquant le rire de son ami.  
— Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis un adulte.  
— Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis plus âgée que toi, donc tu dois m'obéir.  
— Je crois que tu rêves, lui dit-il gentiment. Ce ne sont pas tes petits mois d'avance qui te rendent plus mûre. En tout cas, ça ne t'a pas aidé à grandir.  
— Ne te moque pas de ma taille, espèce de géant ! Si on devait se comparer à la moyenne, on trouverait facilement la preuve que tu es hors norme et que je suis normale.  
— J'imagine qu'on ne parle pas du fait que tu es une sorcière...  
— C'est petit, ça, comme coup !  
Leur rire attira Dean qui avait surpris les derniers échanges.  
— Contrairement aux apparences, c'est un champion des coups bas, compléta-t-il.  
Sam finit par attraper son sac pour le poser dans la voiture. Li se trouva cette fois seule avec le grand frère.  
— Sam a quelque chose de bizarre, Dean, s'empressa-t-elle de dire.  
— Je sais, soupira son frère.  
— Tu sais ce que c'est ?  
— Non.  
— Toi aussi, tu es différent, lui dit-elle du coin de l'œil.  
Il ne répondit pas, déviant son regard vers les maisons alentour.  
— Comme on disait l'autre jour... chacun a ses secrets, dit-il le nez au vent.  
Li soupira. Elle n'obtiendrait rien de ces deux-là aujourd'hui. Elle chargea à son tour son sac dans sa voiture, posa son nouveau compagnon sur le siège passager et adressa un signe de la main aux garçons avant de mettre le moteur en route. Elle ne connaissait pas encore sa prochaine étape mais elle avait hâte de partir afin de mettre la musique à fond et d'oublier jusqu'à son propre nom.  
Dans le rétroviseur, elle pouvait voir la silhouette de ses amis rétrécir en même temps que son sourire s'évanouissait. Elle n'était plus obligée de jouer.


End file.
